Descendants: Ice and Snow
by Tatoose
Summary: This year, Auradon will welcome the son of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and the daughter of Shan Yu from the Isle of the Lost. Can Ben, Mal, and their friends survive this year's catastrophe?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

King Benjamin examines through piles of reports regarding the other villain descendants that are still inside the Isle. A year had already passed since the arrival of Mal and her friends from the Isle of the Lost and the changes that they brought not just to themselves but for the rest of Auradon. The succeeding events were a bumpy ride, everyone was pessimistic, skeptical, and were expecting for the worst. Still, in the end, the young king had proven that there is love and goodness in them providing that they'd be given a chance to prove it.

And that's exactly what just happened, Maleficent's evil plan was foiled, Auradon was saved, and four souls were freed from the way of wickedness.

And now, it's that time of the year again to choose a new batch of second chancers from the Isle. However, a sudden request from an allied kingdom about the arrival of their prince to study in their kingdom might alter his plans a bit. That prince is greatly infamous due to his temper and attitude and is considered to be just as troublesome as a villain descendant. Thus, the number of kids that will be pulled out from the Isle will be restricted to one and Ben knows the most suited candidate.

Settling down on his choice, he went to pay Mal a visit and ask her opinion regarding the newcomer. However, her reaction was not what he expected.

"You're out of your mind!" Mal exclaimed.

Ben raised an eyebrow. For a moment there, Mal sounded like the people who had gone against his decision a year ago to bring her and her friends from that Isle. Of all the people he had expected that his girlfriend will always be open of giving her fellow villain kids a second chance. He never imagined that he will hear her say such a thing. "Oh…kay, that was unexpected."

However, Ben knows better than to quickly judge Mal on her response regarding the matter. If there is someone in Auradon that supports this decree as much or even more as he does, it's his girlfriend. So there is either something very bad or very dangerous about this that even a former Isle resident like herself will think that pulling this person out will be catastrophic.

"Is there something I need to know?"

"Ben!" she exclaimed again, panic is slightly obvious in her voice. "You're trying to pull out Fang from the Isle."

"And that's a bad idea?"

"No. It's not a bad idea." Mal said in sarcasm. "The bad idea was when you pull me out of the Isle, bring me here in Auradon, and give me a second chance with a naïve hope that it will succeed when there is a 90 percent chance that it won't. Not to mention that you dated me. That's what a bad idea is. What you're trying to do now is a masochistic desire to cook the best recipe for a disaster!"

"Come on, Mal. This Fang can't be that bad." After witnessing the disaster that had almost fallen during the day of his coronation he can no longer imagine anything that can be worse than that.

"That's exactly the point. She's not."

However, it appears that evil is not what Mal is afraid of.

* * *

At the secluded islet beside the Isle of the Doomed, Fang had just completed her daily training when the letter from Auradon arrived. At first she thought that it might have been a mistake or a wrong sent but when she looked closer the letter is truly addressed to her. _What do they want?_ She thought. She had no idea why the kingdom of heroes is interested to a villain's child like her, a castaway villain's child to be exact.

It had been 2 years since she left the capital of the Isle to live in seclusion. Away from her father, away from Dragon Hall, and most of all away from their pettiness. She never liked the Isle, the Dragon Hall and their teachings. She finds them pathetic and boring and she hated the other kids for falling for it especially Mal and her gang.

Those four, they are always fawning and looking up to their parents despite the fact that they are just a bunch of failures. Wickedness? Evil? _Give me a break!_ Without result, none of those are significant. Only the victors matter in battle, the winners are right and losers are wrong. Plain and simple. Their parents are stuck in this island and they were born in this island not because they are evil but because they are too weak to win.

So they can keep their goddamn excuses and live a long pathetic life in this godforsaken place while she will harvest the thing that truly matters above all else.

Power.

Opening the letter, she was surprised to discover that the content of the letter was an invitation from the 2nd King of Auradon, King Ben. It was an invitation to leave the Isle and start fresh in their kingdom.

It was then that Fang remembered the rumored decree that was relayed to her a year ago when she made a brief visit in the capital. She heard that the crown prince and now king of Auradon is trying to reach out to the descendants of his people's enemies and give them a second chance. Crazy. But the crazier part was that the first batch sent to Auradon was Mal and her gang, the number one fawners of Dragon Hall.

She never heard anything about it since then, what happened next, and how it all ends? She had completely forgotten about it if this letter, asking her to be this year's beneficiary of that decree didn't just arrive.

Well, Auradon had always been a place of interest for her. She didn't just have a reason to pursue it until now.

Reading further, it said that attached with this letter is a teleportation spell which will transport her to the port of Auradon where a car that will escort her to Auradon Prep School is waiting.

 _Damn! A Teleportation magic?_ "Looks like King Ben didn't do his homework. Oh well, guess I'm swimming."

* * *

"Okay, now you piqued my interest. Tell me more about her." Ben asked Mal as they headed together to her room.

Mal stopped in front of her room's door and continued, the fear in her eyes is still as intense as when he first told her the news. "Fang is different. Let's say that she's beyond the battle between good and evil. For her, it's a trivial child's play."

"And what's not a trivial child's play to her?"

"Life and destruction," Mal answered. "Her battle is between those two opposing sides. Survival of the fittest, the strong will live and the weak will die."

Mal leaned her back on the wall and sighed. "Fang is the only person I know that doesn't see the Isle as a dungeon of monsters. She sees it as dumpster for losers. The way of wickedness doesn't fancy her and back in the days the two of us often fights in Dragon Hall because of that difference in point of view."

"She sounds complicated."

"Tell me about it. She's impulsive, short-tempered, and pigheaded. That's why I'm telling you she's bad news because even for us she's a ticking time bomb."

"Well, Fairy Godmother had sent the letter. So even if you can persuade me to change my decision, it's too late now. That letter is imbued with a teleportation magic. She might arrive tomorrow."

Upon hearing that, Mal gaped and rolled her eyes. "God, you didn't thoroughly checked her didn't you?"

"What's with that face?" Ben asked, responding to her teasing. "Is there something else I need to know?"

"Aside from her extreme beliefs? Yeah. She's also a natural anomaly. Fang is born with immunity to magic."

It was his turn now to make a shocked expression. "Magic Immunity?"

Mal nodded.

"Then the teleportation magic won't work."

"Yup."

Then a realization struck him. "Wait, if she's immune to magic then that means…"

"The barrier doesn't work on her either." Mal finished for him, confirming his suspicion. "And she could have left the Isle if she wanted to."

"Why didn't she?"

"She doesn't have a reason." Mal crossed her arms over her chest and moved closer to him. "But now that letter you sent had just given her one. She'll be here tomorrow."

"Mal, the Isle is at least two hundred miles from here. There's no way that she can make it by tomorrow if the spell will not work on her."

"Ben, she's the only daughter of the warlord Shan Yu. So you should expect that she was raised to be a warrior in the harshest possible way. Peak physical condition, near unlimited stamina, agility, super strength, weapon and hand to hand combat mastery, and everything that can turn her into a powerful warrior, name it, she has it. And I bet that she'd just grow stronger since her leaving from the capital. Teleportation magic or not, Fang will be here tomorrow. I can assure you that."

As Mal finished her sentence the door beside them burst open, startling both of them. "Fang is coming!?" Evie exclaimed.

"This year's beneficiary," Mal told her.

"When is the earliest ride out of this place? I need to be gone before she arrives."

Evie dashed back to their room practically trying to pack her stuffs in panic. Ben and Mal followed her. "Evie calm down."

"You don't know a thing about her, Ben. She's a monster and she still held a grudge on me when I broke her ice sculpture." She hyperventilated, her olive skin losing color. "I know I shouldn't have taken that bet with Carlos. You think Doug will let me stay in their house? It might be a dwarf's house but I think I can live there. My stepsister did."

Mal reached to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Evie. Breath."

Evie took a long deep breath, kicking away some of her unease. "Thanks."

"Evie, this is not Dragon Hall anymore. This place has orders, restrictions. And you know Ben, I'm sure he didn't choose Fang if he doesn't have a plan in case things get ugly." Mal turned to him. "Right Ben?"

"Of course," he assured her. "As matter of fact, the reason that I choose Fang was because she's the best candidate to be paired with our new enrollee."

Mal and Evie faced him. "New enrollee?"

He nodded. "A prince from an allied kingdom. He'll arrive tomorrow along with Fang."

"And this prince, does he have a name?" Mal asked.

"Prince Eleazar," Ben answered. "Son of Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"The Snow Queen!" Both girls exclaimed.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Staring at the snow globe present of his Mother from his last birthday, Zar is starting to miss them already. He had been seated for the last ten minutes inside the empty cabin as the pilot buckled up in front of the aircraft.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?" The Pilot asked.

Zar nodded silently and the engines roared to life beneath him, sending a deep shudder through the structure. Zar sighed deeply. Boarding school in a distant kingdom, this is going to be the longest period where he will be away from his family and friends. However, his Mother Elsa and his Aunt Anna had insisted that he needed the change. There are so many thing that he must learn and staying in Arendelle won't provide him that.

His Mother knows that he's going through the stage where he is consumed by uncertainties and she wanted to save him from dealing it the way she did when she was younger. Zar had heard the stories and the struggles and he knew that he's going through the same process. Thus, staying in the Arendelle will be unwise. He needed to be in a place where there are more viable people that can stop him in case he goes out of control.

Auradon is a kingdom where most of the most famous heroes and magical beings are living and next to them is the Isle where the most vicious villains are imprisoned. So if there is a place where he can be handled, it's Auradon.

He felt the plane start taxying as it shortens the gap between him and his new home for the year. Within a day, he'll be there. He wondered what kind of people the citizens of Auradon are. He had heard that the 2nd King is very kind man and had even passed a decree giving the children of Auradon's enemies a second chance. The initial batch of the second chancers had said to have been successful and one of them, the daughter of the infamous Maleficent, a girl named Mal was even taken by the new King to be his consort.

 _A weird mixture of two worlds._ He thought. Zar smiled, he's already looking forward on meeting them.

* * *

"Why does Queen Elsa wants her son to stay in Auradon?" Mal questioned Ben when he dropped the second atomic bomb news to her and Evie. It looks like Ben wants to gather the meanest kid in the Isle and the son of the most powerful Queen in one place. "Arendelle is a powerful kingdom, even more powerful than Auradon. Why would the Queen send her only son in a faraway kingdom with a dangerous neighboring island?"

"Prince Eleazar, despite being a prince is as troublesome as a kid from the Isle. Though not as mean, if you situate it like that, he's fiery and impulsive. He is the type of an angry person who is quiet but when he snapped, he will start shooting people in rage."

"And you want a person like him in a place where there's high chance that he can confront Fang?"

"That's the plan. Queen Elsa believed that Auradon is the perfect place for his son during this phase of his life."

"Ben, you're trying to clash fire with fire!"

"Actually, it's Ice and Snow."

"That's not helping!"

"Mal, I know that you can't see it and no one else does but I know that knowing each other is just what they need. They are possibly the worst batch this kingdom might ever accept but maybe, just maybe in their meeting they can finally find whatever it is that they are seeking."

"You're unbearably naïve."

"I have faith Mal just as I had faith in you and your friends. And you know well that you didn't fail me."

Mal shifted her hips a bit as she and Evie sat side by side on her bed. Evie had fallen asleep on Mal's shoulder after she had calmed her earlier. "I'm just worried Ben," she said, stroking Evie's hair. "When you pull the four of us out, you just pulled four guileless pups that are confused with their lives. But bringing those two together it's like freeing our parents and you know how disastrous that can be. Now I know why your people were overly skeptical when we arrived. They care too much for this place, and now that I do too I'm starting to understand how they feel."

"I know that Mal, I really do. Do you think that I didn't get worried when I pulled you out from the Isle? I was literally putting the entire kingdom in danger. But when I look at you, on Evie, on Jay and on Carlos, I saw goodness, goodness that is fading away. And I know that I can't let that happen because you deserve better, you have a choice to have better. And Fang and Prince Eleazar, they are also lost and they are also fading and they had entrusted me to help them find their way. But this time I can't pull this thing on my own, Mal. More than anything I needed you. I need the love my life beside me, the love of my life that doesn't just understand me but understand the people that I wanted to help."

Mal realized then that she'd been too uptight with Ben. She didn't just sounded like the people that had persecuted her before but she had also forgotten the miracles that faith can bring. And she feels like an idiot because she's a result of one. Ben needed her now more than ever and she needed to be there for him as much as he had always been there for her. "Fine. But if things get ugly, it's in your ass not mine. Deal?"

Ben smiled broadly. "Deal."

And with that, the young King sealed their agreement with long soulful kiss in which Mal had eagerly returned. She just hoped the smooching won't wake up E.

* * *

Fourteen hours had passed and finally the tired and jetlagged Zar is stepping down the gangplank onto the ocean drenched runway beside the port of Auradon. A crisp breeze rustled the hood of his jacket. And after being trapped in a closed space for a prolonged period of time, the open space of the seaside and ocean feels like an oasis in a dessert.

"Welcome to Auradon, Your Highness," the Pilot said, yelling over the roar of the engines winding down behind them. The Pilot looked around but it appeared that the escorts that are supposed to welcome them are not yet around. "It seems like your attendants are not yet here."

"That's fine," Zar said, grabbing his backpack from the Pilot. "I'll walk."

"But Your Highness, the Queen's order are…"

"My Mom is not here," he said, dismissing him. "Tell them if they arrived that I'd gone ahead."

Zar had always hated lackeys swarming around him. It's the last thing that he wants after twenty four hours of excruciating flight, turbulence, and pressure changes. He's not at his best mood and he doesn't want any trigger that might push him to turn someone into a Popsicle stick. And also he preferred to walk and enjoy the beautiful views of Auradon's greenery instead of being enclosed in the tight space of a car.

Auradon is a beautiful place. More urbanized compared to Arandelle but still keep a fair share of oceanic views, breathtaking landscapes, and a girl emerging from the water.

 _Wait? What?_

Zar's eyes widened as he ceased his advances when a girl, probably around his age emerged towards the seashore. She's of small stature, no taller than 5'2. Her complexion and facial features with the exception of her golden brown eyes suggest that she's of Asian descent. Clad in black hood with grey fur lining, grey pants and black, knee-high boots and a coat that is black on the left side and the front and pale yellow on the right side that is kept closed by a brown belt. All soaked with saltwater.

She dropped her bag to the salty beach sands as she attempt to shake off the water from her clothes and hair. When she realized that she had company, she glared at him. "What are you looking at?"

Zar was stunned and instead of answering, he gazed towards the sea where she came from. There's no nearby island, there's no boat or a ship where she could have took off. _What the hell? Did she just swim from a faraway distance?_

Regaining his composure, he replied. "Nothing."

The girl returned her attention on drying herself and at the same time trying to pretend that he isn't there.

He knows that he should be going. Despite her appearance he can sense that this girl is stocky and stubborn. If he attempted to stay longer with his mindset at the present, he might be asking for trouble. He should be going. "You need help?" Or not.

She scowled at him, obviously irritated. "If there's something that you can do then why not." She was being sarcastic. Zar can tell that she's not expecting any help from him despite the offer. In her situation, there's actually no way that he can.

That is if he was an ordinary guy.

Zar removed his glove and blasted her with a strong gust of cold wind, sending all the water on her clothes and hair flying.

However, the cold had also sent her in a state of chills. "What the hell was that?" The girl shook, rubbing her clothes for heat.

"Oh crap!" He went overboard. Zar rushed to her and wrapped her with his jacket as she fell to her knees. He kneeled beside, helping her raise back her body temperature. "I'm so sorry."

Her breathings were heavy. Her porcelain complexion is growing paler. It took several minutes before the color of her cheeks returned to normal.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly.

"I'm really sorry."

In shaky lips, the girl said. "That was a -100, dumbass. You needed more practice."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She laughed, making her revitalizing face glows brighter. "Help me up." Zar assisted her to her feet. She removed his jacket and hand it back to him. "I owe you a thank for your first help but you almost freeze me death, so I guess we're even."

"I agree," he said, receiving his jacket.

The girl nodded. There was an awkward moment of silence before she finally said. "I need to go. So…, I guess I'll see you around."

And then she left. Grabbing her bag, she headed towards the main road. Zar didn't even have the chance to ask her name.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey, are you following me?" Fang accused when her and the cold guy's path crossed again as she made her way to Auradon Prep. She had been taking this path for almost half an hour now and he's the last person she expects to see. Not to mention, to see again.

"No, are you following me?"

"Of course not, I'm heading this way." Fang said, cocking her head to Auradon Prep's direction.

"My business is also this way."

"Wait the minute. Are you heading to…"

Both of them stopped walking. "Auradon Prep," they said in unison.

Fang smiled and sighed. "I should have figured out that you're a student. And since I don't recognize you, I'm guessing you're a royalty."

Cold guy nodded meekly. "Sort of like that."

Fang looked at him. He's a tall person, probably around 5'10. Slender build, with shoulder length platinum blonde hair which is a little tousled, cyan blue eyes, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. And though not groomed and attended as a prince it can't still deny the blood of royalty running in his veins.

"I'm Fang, by the way," she said, offering her hand. "And you are?"

"My name is Zar," he replied, accepting to shake her hand.

"So, which kingdom are you from?" Fang asked when they resume walking.

"Arendelle."

"Whoa!" Fang exclaimed, briefly stopping them from their track again. "Arendelle? You're a member of the Snow Queen's family."

He nodded.

Arendelle had always fascinates Fang. Not just that their current Queen is the perfect embodiment of a powerful being but her power is also related to ice, the only other thing that she liked aside to become stronger. She had always loved the snow and the cold. The earlier incident was just because Zar had blasted her with a temperature beyond of what she could withstand.

"A relative?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly."

 _Not just a relative? Oh, that can't be._ "The Queen's son?"

"My Mom has a name you know." They laughed. "How about you? Which kingdom are you from?"

She shook her head. "Not kingdom, an Isle. I'm from the Isle of the Lost."

Fang half expected him to get guarded after revealing that she's from the Isle of the Lost. Surprisingly, he was unshaken by the revelation. But of course, she should have also expected that from him. The Isle is not scary for someone who is a member of the Snow Queen's family, not to mention, the Snow Queen's son.

"Oh," was his only reaction. "So you're King Ben's scholar for this year?"

"Sort of like that."

* * *

"You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking." Carlos said, still hoping that Mal was just toying with him and Jay when she dropped the big news.

"I'm serious, Carl. Ben had chosen Fang to be this year's second chancer and he's asking the four of us beside him when he welcomes her."

"No way in hell!" Carlos exclaimed. "Have you forgotten about the ice incident 2 years ago? She almost skinned me and Evie alive if you weren't just there to intervene."

"I'm with Carlos, Mal." Jay said. "In years that I'd stayed in the Isle, I'd never seen anyone that can be as violent as her."

"Okay, first of all, the one who started that violent incident was you," she pointed on Carlos, "and E not her. I mean, come on! You dared Evie to break the ice sculpture that she worked for months just so you can prove to your moms that the two of you are not scared of Shan Yu's daughter."

"Our mom pressured us!"

"And where did that took you? You'd overcome your fear of dogs but you never overcome your fear of her. And how about E? Now she gets hysterical by the sound of her name, all because of one stupid bet that was not even your idea."

"Mal! You're still asking me to enter the lair of the tiger. We might have been raised in the Isle to be evil and vicious but not to be suicidal."

"Carlos, I'm not asking you to give your life. I'm just asking you to stand there and smile."

"With her around, that's the same thing."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lonnie asked, joining the three of them in their cafeteria table. She set down a tray full of cookies, yogurt and fruits in which she munched as she awaits for them to reply. "You seem tense."

"Hey Lonnie, just the person we need." Jay started. "We were just talking, how did your mom defeat Shan Yu?"

Mal and Carlos scowled at Jay.

"With guts."

"Weren't she scared?" Jay continued.

"Of course she was scared. Who wouldn't be if they were facing the biggest menace of China?"

"If she was scared, how did she beat him?" It was Carlos now who raised a question.

"Well, whenever my mom tells me that story she said that when she was fighting him, her desire to do the right thing overshadowed her fears. For her there are more important things that needed to be accomplished that moment than to be scared." Then she looked at the three of them with a curious expression. "Why did you ask?"

Mal told Lonnie about Ben's decision and the situation that they are currently into especially on the case of Evie and Carlos.

"Why don't you just meet her and see where it'll go?" A typical answer from someone who doesn't personally know Fang. "I mean she's probably a different person now compared to two years ago. We can't tell. It's been quite a while. I think what's more important now is that you guys, people that she actually knew will be there when she arrived here. So she can at least feel welcome and comfortable in this place which is foreign to her."

Lonnie is probably the only person is Auradon Prep who just as naïve as Ben. But she is also one of the most accepting and still, with the exception to Ben, the best advice giver. If Mal can't convince these two, she might.

Carlos and Jay then fell silent. For an entire minute the two of them just stared at each other before Carlos broke the silence. "Fine! But if things get ugly, it's in your ass not ours." Carlos said to Mal.

Jay nodded.

"No problem," Mal smiled, giving Lonnie a wink. "I got that part covered."

* * *

For couple of hours, the two newcomers spent the shrinking distance to Auradon submitting to small talks and trivia sharing, simple and sometimes irrelevant conversations that eventually leads them into sharing more particular stuffs about their selves.

Zar discovered that Fang's favorite hobby is making ice sculptures while he revealed to her that he had become a blacksmith apprentice when he was only ten. He eventually succeed his Master and had become one of Arandelle's blacksmith that specialized in forging combat weapons, a position that he upheld for years until his crucial departure less than twenty four hours ago.

That had sort of sent Fang into an interview frenzy. She asked a lot of questions about him in which he enthusiastically answered. Fang in return had also shared a lot of stuffs about herself, all that Zar found to be just as equally interesting.

"I'm hungry," she announced all of the sudden.

At those words he heard his stomach growled. The unexpected company of Fang had made him forget that he hasn't eaten anything since his departure from Arendelle. He looked around, hoping to find a place to eat. They had entered the business district of Auradon so that shouldn't be hard.

Zar found a restaurant just across the road. An Asian fast food restaurant named 'Eastern Delight.' He informed Fang about it and asked if she like Asian food.

"I'm a Hun, dumbass," she reminded him. "What do you think?"

He smiled. Her sarcasm never fails to enthrall him. "I think we should try it."

"You do realize that what they're selling are partly junk foods." She told him as they enter the establishment.

He shrugged. "It's okay. It's fine to be unhealthy from time to time."

The restaurant serves different varieties of Asian foods but most of them are Indian and Japanese. Zar ordered a bowl of Ramen, a plate of karaage, and sushi while Fang only ordered Gyoza but with a quantity enough to feed three people.

"You sure you can take all of that?"

"I haven't taken anything since I left the Isle," Fang took several Gyozas at once, munching and swallowing them in a fast and ragged manner. "I'm starving."

Zar reaches out and wipe a stain of sauce on the side of her mouth. Fang was taken aback of what he did but still let him finish the task.

Though surprised and a little annoyed she cracked him a smile. "Thanks."

"You're soft," he complimented after he brushed his gloved thumb against her cheek. "You sure you're a barbarian?"

"Looks are very deceiving," she said in a mouthful.

"No doubt."

Once they had polished off their meal and taken dessert, they made their way back to the road where they noticed for the first time the other attractions that surrounds the area. Arcades, shops, a movie house, fruit stands, and few other restaurants and fast food chains.

"You ready to go?' Zar asked.

Fang didn't answer immediately. She was busy staring at one of the arcades. "You know what? I think Auradon Prep can wait."

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

At long last after the long walk and several pit stops courtesy of Fang, they finally made it to Auradon Prep. However, due to lack of familiarity of the place they end up at the Back Gate instead of the Main. "Kindly give your names and address your business please." The guard stationed at the Back Gate demanded.

Zar pulled his forms from his pocket while Fang pulled out her invitation from her bag. Zar handed his to the guard immediately but Fang seems to be hesitating.

"Something wrong," he asked her.

"A little help?" She shows him that her invitation letter is still soaked in saltwater. Zar blows a breath on the letter, drying it instantaneously. Fang thanked him and handed it over to the guard.

When the guard checked their papers, his eyes widened and his expression shifted to unease. He turned and checked his computer, verifying the details on their papers. Then he returned to the window. "Prince Eleazar and Ms. Shan?

They both nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in an alarmed tone. "And where are your escorts?"

"The teleportation spell on my letter didn't work. So I entered Auradon through an alternate route. I missed the port and so did they."

Then the guard turned to Zar. "They were late, so I skipped mine."

The guard picked up the phone and dialed a number in a hurry. "Hello. School service… Please send a limo at the Back Gate…The King's guests…Yes, yes it's them…They what?…Call them to pull out…Okay." When the call ended, the guard opened the gate to let them into the academy premises. "We deeply apologize for this inconvenience, the service that will accompany you to the main building will here in a few minutes."

"So you really swim from the Isle to Auradon?" Zar asked Fang when the guard returned to his outpost to get their papers. When she nodded, he added, "How long did that took you?"

"Three hours give and take a few minutes."

"Whoa!" Zar exclaimed, fascinated on her yet another amazing revelation. "That was a hundred miles swim."

"Two, actually."

"You sure you're human?" He teased.

Fang beamed widely. "Honestly even my Dad is not certain about that part of our DNA." Then gently slapped him in the stomach. "And you one to talk, you're a cryokinetic."

Zar chuckled but his expression gets a little down. "I guess we're both bad news."

"Hey," she tummy-slapped him again. "Don't sweat it. You're a prince. I mean look at me, I'm a wicked descendant. Bad news or not I have a better share of bad peers than you."

He sighed and gave her a weak smile. "How I wish that's the worst part."

Fang was about to tell him something again. He surely had once again triggered her curiosity. However she was stopped when the guard returned, handing them their papers. "Here you go."

The sound then of the engine of an incoming car diverted their attentions. The guard escorted them to the car as it cease to a complete stop. The driver emerged from the vehicle relieving them of their bags. Moments later, they are moving down the paved road.

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea," Carlos whispered to Mal as they stood there in front of the main building's entrance waiting for Fang and Prince Eleazar.

"You already agreed to this Carlos," Mal reminded him. "And you're not backing down."

"What if she tries to slice me down when she sees me?"

"Carl, Fang might be savage but she's not uncivilized, okay? You're over exaggerating. Now make yourself presentable and keep your end of the deal."

Carlos straightened up and sighed deeply. His face still losing color as time ticks away. Ignoring the crowd of eager Auradon students around them she looked at her left towards Evie who is undergoing the same state as Carlos. Jay is the calmest of the three but is also fidgeting. Beside her is the love her life, Ben who is holding her hand firmly. Mal can tell that he's the most nervous among them. After all, this the biggest gamble that he ever took for his dream of bringing unity to his kingdom and their allies. But unlike her three friends Ben is exerting effort to set aside his uncertainties and focus on their current goal.

Learning from experience, foreseeable troubles from new students especially from a wicked descendant greatly relies on the first impression. If they sense that from the very beginning that they are unwelcome and unwanted the more likely they will cause troubles. And since its Fang they will not risk it especially that the Crown Prince of Arendelle is with her. If they blew this and they made a bad impression to Fang, there's a huge chance that it will extend to Prince Eleazar and that impression to the prince might reflect on the relationship of Auradon and Arendelle.

Though a mellow country, Arendelle is a kingdom of massive military power that greatly dwarfs Auradon. In the span of 20 years, Arendelle had gathered numerous allies from newly discovered lands, countries, and even worlds that significantly advanced their military capabilities. Some of them are the two young genius engineers from the land called Danville and an enigmatic scientist named Dr. Jumba Jookiba who specialized in creating living weapons. They also have a strong allegiance with the Gods of Asgard, the Witches of The Other Realm, the Flying Dutchman, and the Pirates of Shipwreck Island that had set Arendelle as their main stock and information trading spot. And with the Snow Queen to lead them, Arendelle is the most dangerous country to displease.

So they can't mess this up or they're definitely goners!

"They're here," Ben announced.

The students around them went wild, raising their banner, balloons, and tarpaulins. Shouting cheers and welcoming remarks as the silver limousine drove closer. She felt Ben squeezed her hand tighter. The air around them had just turned dense and the rest of Auradon are oblivious about it. "I guess it's time," Mal murmured.

When the car parked in front of them, the loud cheering ceased but their paraphernalia remains waving in the air. Two attendants approached the vehicle, one went on standby and the other one opened the rear door. So who's going first, the infamous Shan Fang or the mysterious Eleazar of Arendelle?

Emerging from the vehicle was a tall silver haired man. Mal doesn't know a thing about Prince Eleazar especially what he looks like but she had seen pictures of Queen Elsa and the resemblance is striking.

"Prince Eleazar, I am King Benjamin. Welcome to the United States of Auradon."

The two royalties shook hands, giving the essential reverence to each other. "You have a cool place."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you've found our place to your liking."

Mal waited but after the Snow Prince no one else had exited the vehicle. _Where the hell is Fang?_

"Where's your company?" Ben said. "We were informed that you've already met our new associate from the Isle."

"You mean Fang? Well…she's sort of at peace right now."

Ben frowned. "Pardon?"

"She downed all the champagne," he told them.

Mal and Ben's eyes widened. Fang had downed all the champagne? Mal is not that certain but attendants usually prepare at least three bottles for each service ride and she downed all of it? "Well that's unfortunate," Ben snapped.

"She needed some assistance though. Her belonging are in a pretty bad shape. She told me that you missed a crucial detail about her forcing her to swim her way here."

"She swam?!" Ben exclaimed in disbelief.

Her boyfriend gawked at her and she just gave him the 'I told you' expression. _I told you, nothing can stop her._

* * *

On a busy street of the Isle's business district, Shan Yu tore through the crowd. He is a dangerous man, everybody knows that. People instinctively cleared themselves away from his path in sheer terror and he's doing well in keeping it that way.

As he made his way through the winding down road, he's hoping that he will like what that idiot will tell him after the troublesome request that he asked from him during their last meeting. His patience is dwindling down on him and one of these days he will give him his second death. Third if he happens to rise back.

Shan Yu entered the nearly rundown firm and as expected he is nowhere in sight. All he could see are his collection of junks and busted voodoo stuffs. "Facilier!" He growled.

"Well, well, well," the madman emerged from the darkness lighting up a lamp. "Look who we have here?" He grinned evilly. Shan Yu glared at him in retaliation. "You brought what I'd asked?"

Shan Yu shows him the vial before tossing it to him. "Just as you requested. Now, tell me something I wanted to hear."

"Hmmm," he hummed, checking the content of the vial. "Fascinating. Your daughter's blood nulled anything related to magic. This will work, I can assure you that. However, if you want to send your entire army out of the island this won't suffice. We're lucky if we can send one using this, two would be a miracle."

He doesn't like the sound of that. His hand itched to unsheathe his sword and slice him in fine bits but he's not stupid. He still needed him. And as long as he hasn't served his worth, he lives. "So, what do you suggest? My daughter had long left the capital and base from what I'd heard she'd also left the Isle for Auradon."

"Use this blood. Send one or two people to Auradon. Retrieve your daughter and take more of her blood. Sounds like the best plan, isn't it? However, we all know that that won't work because she's your daughter. Even if you send yourself there to retrieve her, we know that you can't easily best her in combat. And also, she's surrounded by royalties from all over the kingdom. If you cause a ruckus it will immediately reach the ears of the Kings of each state. They'll get cautious and our only chance to raid Auradon with the element of surprise will ultimately fail."

"That's why I'm asking you. What do you suggest?" He reiterate in a more feral and impatient tone.

"We need to find a way to maximize what little amount we have. If only there's way to imbue this into something that can send all of us out."

"That's possible?"

"Yes!" Facilier exclaimed. "With a little this and a little that, I can make this into our one way ticket out. If only there's something where we can use the ticket, like a vessel or a…."

"A ship?"

"Right! A ship. That's it! We can board into a ship imbued with your daughter's anti-magic to get us through the barrier. Of course! But where we'll gonna get a ship?"

"Leave that to me," Shan Yu told him. "How long till you complete this?"

"Well, since spells and magic potions are out of the option. I am forced to rely solely on chemistry and physics and that will take more time than usual."

"Just get it done," Shan Yu said as he strides towards the door. "I'll get us that ship."

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Accompanied by Ms. Mal, the King's consort and her female companion, Zar passed through the maze-like corridors of Auradon Prep carrying his sleeping friend in his arms. Back when they were in the car, Fang was so enthusiastic of having champagne. She said that it had been years since her last nice booze. Most of the alcohol in the Isle taste like crap and she can't even force herself to down a drop of it whenever the cravings spike. Though Zar is also wondering when had Fang started drinking. If he does the math she's talking years and distant past and she's not even eighteen.

"Over here," the stressed dark haired girl led. Zar doesn't know what's into her. She looks terrified and she had been keeping a consistent distance between him and her where she gets extremely agitated whenever that distance is shortened.

Ms. Mal is no different. Though not scared and doing oddities like her friend, she's extremely wary around him like he's carrying an impossible to diffuse time bomb.

There's something going on around here and he's oblivious about it. Maybe later he can request some enlightenment from them given the chance that they'll be willing to share but first he must put Fang to bed.

When they reached her room, the agitated girl opened the door for them. Entering, Zar surveyed the chamber that will become his friend's personal sanctuary for the entire year. Though smaller than a standard royal chamber it is just as furnished and has its own bathroom. And judging from the arrangement where there's only one bed, it appears that Fang will be having it for herself.

Zar then laid Fang to her bed where she'll finally have her well needed rest. She swam for three hours, endured -100 degrees of cold, walked for another two hours and another two hours hopping from one arcade to another not to mention that she emptied four bottles of champagne. He doesn't know about her but that sounds tiring. No wonder she doesn't budge.

Zar sat beside her and tucked the blanket around her. "Sleep tight," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Evie and Mal are still stunned. _Did I just saw that right?_ Evie thought as she stared at Mal's gaping face.

"Crap, this is bad." Mal said to her in an almost inaudible voice. Her expression shifted from being dazed to being anxious. "E, gather everyone in our room including Doug and Lonnie. I will meet you all later. I'll just have to go check something first with Ben."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later. Now, GO!"

Following Mal's instruction, it was her boyfriend Doug that she found first. And then they went to opposite directions to look for the rest. When she found Jay and Lonnie, Doug called informing her that he's with Carlos. She then told him to head to her room and she's on her way there with Jay and Lonnie.

When they were gathered, the four of them asked her why Mal wants to meet them. Evie told them that she doesn't know too and they'll have to wait for Mal to clear things out. But one thing is for sure, it's serious because she'd never seen Mal panics like that before.

Half an hour later, Mal arrived. She immediately locked the door and ordered them to gather around the table. "Okay guys, listen well. We have a situation."

"Good or bad?" Jay asked.

"Bad."

"How bad?"

"Very bad."

"Would you mind enlightening us what's going on first?" Lonnie demanded.

Mal sighed and starts telling them what they saw earlier between the Snow Prince and Fang.

"That's it?" Lonnie wondered. "You're panicking over that? Mal, from what we saw to what you'd just told us about them. They look fine, better than fine if you ask me."

"You're right if that were between any other individuals but them. Don't you guys see it?"

"Actually, we don't." Carlos said. "To be honest, I'm glad that she's having a companion. Maybe this'll help her stay mellow."

"I'm with you on that." Evie could not agree more. Technically, their asses are still on the line with Fang around. And if being with Prince Eleazar can divert her attention away from them then she's so approved to it.

"Fine! Since none of you understand a thing, I'll explain what kind of mess we're into." Mal started. "Fang is associated with the Crown Prince of Arendelle. I'd just confirmed it with Ben. They'd arrived to Auradon almost at the same time. They got associated along the way and even shared the same car despite their opposite origins. And like I said, it's fine if it's not them. But Fang is wicked descendant and a newcomer to Auradon. Regardless of what we did and what we proved last year, the students of this school cannot help but to treat someone like her differently even meanly at some point. And we know well how Fang retaliates to those treatments. "

"Ferociously," said Jay. "Bloodily," said Carlos. And, "Devastatingly," said Evie.

"And the Prince of Arendelle will be on her side. Don't you still get it? Fang had established a growing bond with Eleazar. And if she gets into trouble, if she cause a ruckus in retaliation it will always involve the Snow Prince."

"But I still don't see the big deal about this," Evie said to Mal. "I mean, it's really bad that something like that will happen and it's worse if Fang is involve. But an incident like this happens all the time. We're just in a much more dangerous position, I guess."

"Well, let me just remind you that Prince Eleazar is a foreigner prince staying in Auradon under the symbol of this Kingdom's allegiance with Arendelle. If he's harmed, mistreated, or even threatened on his stay in this country it will stir a tension between the two Kingdoms. It could…"

"It could wage a war," Doug finished. "Am I right?"

Everyone in the room went still. Each of them finally realizing what Mal is so afraid of.

Mal nodded. "Yes. We could enter a war against Arendelle."

 _A war?_ That doesn't sound good. Worst of all it's against Arendelle. Evie is no analyst but she's not oblivious of Arendelle's might. If they enter a war against them, Auradon will be like a moth battling a dragon. Their Kingdom will be obliterated.

"We can't let that happen," Jay said. "Even if we free everyone from the Isle for help, Arendelle can still easily wipe us from the face of the planet."

"You do have a plan, right?" Evie nervously reached to Mal.

"I have," Mal declared. "But we have to do this precisely and stealthily. They can't know what we're doing. That might give them an impression that we're manipulating them."

"Okay. But so we clear I am not tailing Fang." Carlos said.

"So am I." Evie added.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Fine! Now listen up. Here's the game plan."

* * *

Elsa sat on her throne sadly holding her son's mittens. It had only been a day since his departure and she's already missing her little snow angel. The light of the bright full moon shines through her throne room's windows illuminating her long silvery blonde hair and her pale face that is filled with sorrow because of Zar's absence. "I miss you kid," she groaned heavily.

The door of her throne room opened revealing Olaf, the jolly snowman that she created 20 years ago just right after her coronation. He is the first solid proof of the goodness of her power and is also the mighty savior of her sister. "Elsa, Anna is asking what you would want for dinner."

Elsa tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but Olaf noticed them before she could get rid of the evidence.

"Elsa? Are you crying?"

She sighed. There's no point of trying to hide it. She can't lie to Olaf. She tried before and failed. It's like there's something about the snowman where she can't help but to tell him everything including her troubles that she wanted to hide from everyone. Elsa suspects that she might have accidentally given him that knack since his birth had also marked the day when she sets herself free. "I'm sorry that you have to see that Olaf. I just really miss Zar."

"Elsa, you can always call him back. You didn't need to send Snowy away."

She would have done if it was that simple but it's not. "I have to Olaf. My sadness is nothing compared to the fate that my beloved son might suffer if I don't do this."

"But you miss him Elsa and you love him. No one should be away from the people they love."

Elsa gently placed her hand on top of Olaf's head. "There are times when a bird needs to let go of her children so they can fly. I just didn't expect that my time will come too soon."

"You need a warm hug?" He offered, spreading his twig arms.

She smiled. "Of course."

Olaf jumped and hugged her. He might be made of ice but for Elsa his caring embrace is one of the warmest in the world.

"Hey, I have an idea," he said when she settled him back down. "Why don't you ask help from funny looking old men?"

"You mean Dr. Jookiba and Major Monogram?"

"Yeah," he nodded enthusiastically. "Snowy told me that they can help anyone to have eyes everywhere. I don't know what he means but if they can do that then you can see Snowy again."

She had actually considered that when she decided to send Zar to Auradon especially that her kingdom doesn't have ambassadors and personnel stationed there. But Spying is risky and could initiate doubts between her and Auradon. However this is her son they are talking about, her only son, the heir to her throne, and the parting gift of her beloved husband before he left the world. Every risk about him is worth it.

"You know what, I think you're right." Elsa told Olaf. "Would you be a dear and get me my phone."

"Of course." Olaf went to the stand beside her throne and hand her over the highly advance device.

Iphone or Android? Honestly, Elsa could not remember which is which all she knows is that it's the communication device of the new age. She scans through the maze-like buttons and screen changes looking for the phone numbers. Still not adept but she's getting there. Finding the contact that she needed she pressed 'Call.'

Second later, the man she needed appears in the screen. "Good evening, Your Majesty. How can I be of service?"

"Major Monogram, I'm sorry for the late call but I need your help."

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

"Hi funny looking old man!" Olaf waved to the screen. Major Monogram frowned.

"I need you to send your best agent to Auradon and infiltrate Auradon Prep."

"Accepted," he agreed without hesitation. "Kindly state our objectives?"

"Tonight you will receive a package containing the surveillance bugs that Dr. Jookiba developed. Your mission is to infiltrate Auradon Prep and discharge those bugs. I want Arendelle to have eyes and ears at every corner of that school, inside and out."

"And when will we commence this mission?"

"Tonight too."

"Consider it done." Major Monogram saluted.

Elsa's lips expressed a pleased smile. "Thank you Major."

Major Monogram gave her a nod. "Monogram out!" He announced and the screen flashed to black.

Next is she contacted Dr. Jookiba. "Oh, you need the bugs?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Kindly send them to OWCA tonight. And also, about that God Eye Project that you were proposing. Is it still viable for launching?"

Dr. Jookiba smiled widely, delighted on what he'd just heard. "Well of course, Your Majesty. All of my works under standby are always maintained to initiate immediately in case you give an order."

Dr. Jookiba is a very brilliant scientist that had proposed numerous projects for weaponry and defense development. However, most of them are either for deliberation or on standby due to their high destructive capability. One of that's under standby status is the God Eye Project where Arendelle will launch satellites to orbit to serve as a device for massive surveillance on a chosen country. "Can you launch one tonight?"

"Easily."

"Okay. Do it. You have my permission."

"Standard or armed?"

Elsa deliberated. Armed is too overkill but a standard is as good as useless in case things get ugly. In the end it was her motherly instinct that triumphed. "Armed."

"And the target?"

"Auradon."

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Fang woke up in an unfamiliar territory with a bad headache and a heavy regret. She knows she shouldn't have drunk those champagnes especially that it had been long since the last time she ingested alcohol. But she can't help it. The high end liquors in a cozy ride had served as the icing of the cake for that wonderful day. For the first time in her life, she had fun. She experienced a life outside the Isle. She'd met an amazing new friend who is both honest and understanding and does not judge her due to her heritage. It was the best day ever and she could not help but to celebrate.

And now, she's paying the price. "Hangovers are cruel." Fang looked around, locking her gaze into any indication that will enlighten her of her whereabouts.

Finding none, she headed to the door. She barely made it out when she tripped onto something that sends her stumbling to the floor. "What the hell?!" Fang exclaimed as she recover from the fall. Straightening up, she immediately searched the floor for the perpetrator of her misfortune and was surprised to find a blue duck-like creature walking away from her.

Fang picked up the creature. "Gyururururururu," the creature's teeth clattered.

 _Wait the minute, is this a platypus?_ "What's a platypus doing here?"

Fang released the semi aquatic mammal and let it walk away wherever it wanted to go. She looked around to see if anyone might be searching for it but all she finds are empty hallways. Well, it's none of her concern. She had other more important businesses to attend starting to where she is and where is Zar. Tending to a platypus is not on her to-do-list.

But first…she stinks, she needed a bath.

She returned to the room where she awoke. The room is big and nicely furnished and all of her belongings are on the table cleaned and dried including her scrolls and books. Then it dawn to her foggy head where she is. She's in Auradon Prep, just not sure which part.

After showering, arranging her hair, and changing to some fresh clothes, she explored the hallways hoping to find someone who could give her some insight.

Turning to a right turn, she almost collided into someone if they didn't manage to stop in time. _Finally! Someone I could ask._ Fang thought. But when their faces met and identified each other, their eyes widened. Well, her eyes widened. Hers almost bugged out of their sockets.

How lucky! It was someone she knew. "Hey."

But at the sight of her, she turned and dashed to the opposite direction.

Fang rolled her eyes and backslapped the wall. The impact creates a ripple towards the suit of armor standing ahead onto where her target is heading. The tremor shook the armor and loosens the halberd it was holding. The halberd swung to the floor, missing the dark haired girl by half an inch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She shrieked in absolute terror.

"I said," Fang restated, striding closer to her. "Hey."

She slowly turned around and faced her, hyperventilating and panic-stricken.

"Well, well," Fang said, crossing her arms on her chest. "If it isn't Grimhilde's little twerp."

"Hi Fang," she greeted shakily.

"Long time no see." Grimhilde's daughter Evie is among the first batch that King Ben's proclamation had aided. A natural flirt with a life goal of finding herself a prince and before the destruction of her ice sculpture Fang finds her the least annoying among Mal's gang. Now, she and her friend Carlos are the top list of her blacklist. However, her current circumstances required her to reconsider. She needed the twerp alive. "Say," she reached and twisted Evie's hair against her finger. "How about giving me a tour?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Mal exclaimed as her naked back thumped on the bed. "God, I needed that!"

Ben then slithered his arm behind her and hooked her towards him. She shifted herself and laid her head against his perfectly toned chest. "Geez, what got into you?" Ben asked between panted breaths.

"What? You're complaining on sex now?"

"No," he denied immediately. "No, of course not. But Mal, you intruded into my room in the middle of the night demanding for a booty call…and a round two the next morning."

Mal sighed. "I'm just stressed Ben and I need something to get some of those steams off." Not to mention that it was his fault why she's under such condition. So except for the fact that he's both her best and only option he also owes it to her.

"Wow, you should get stressed a lot because that was wild."

"Look forward to it Florian because I think I'm gonna need it a lot this year." And then she slapped his chest. "And it's all thanks to you for putting me into this situation."

"Ouch!" Ben cried in pain. He then growled and glared at her. "You'll pay for that!"

Ben attacked her tummy and rib cage with tickles sending Mal into an uncontrollable laughing frenzy. "Ben," she begged between laughs. "Stop it!"

Just then the door of Ben's room burst open. "Ben?" It was Queen Belle and her jaws immediately hit the floor when she sees them.

"Mom!" Ben exclaimed half angry and half embarrassed as they both scuffled to cover their selves.

"Oh my God Ben, I'm so sorry," she said covering her eyes with her palm. "I didn't know you have company." She slowly backed away to the door.

"What do you want!?" Ben demanded as he reaches for his boxers across the bed.

Mal reached for her underwear hanging on the nightstand. Her cheeks are bright tomato red from sheer embarrassment. _God, what just happened?_ Ben's mother had caught them butt naked in his room. _How the hell did she get in?_ Then she realized that she forgot to lock the door when she raided Ben's room last night. _What was I thinking?!_ Now, she will never be able to face Queen Belle again without getting awkward.

"You have a call from Arendelle." All movements ceased for the two of them. Their initial shock and embarrassment are now being overshadowed by unease. "It's Queen Elsa. She's requesting for your presence."

"Tell her I'll be over there."

"It's at the AV room, dear." Queen Belle notified as she pulls the double doors close. "And Mal, darling."

Mal stiffened.

"Please stay for breakfast," she said before finally shutting the door.

When his room is sealed once again, Ben rushed to his wardrobe and pulls a hanger with a complete set of outfits already prepared for him. Mal follow his lead and starts gathering her scattered pieces of clothing.

"Seriously? It hasn't been a day since her son had set foot in Auradon and she's checking already?" Mal commented as she helps Ben button up his shirt.

"Can't blame her. Auradon and Arendelle are countries autonomous from each other. So it can't be helped that she'd be a little skeptical. Our success with Prince Eleazar is actually the one that'll decide whether we'll finally get that sealed tight allegiance with them or not. But until that day, the good terms is all we have. We are indifferent to them and they are a threat to us."

Great, another big reminder of her concerns. "Thank you for the pressure, hon."

"You sure about Fang and Eleazar?"

"Ben, no man kisses a girl's forehead during their first day meeting if they're not at least acquainted in a personal level. Even that didn't happen to us during our day one and look where we are now. Your mom just caught me butt naked in your bed and she's even inviting me for breakfast."

"And you're worried about that?"

"Hell yes! Did you see the face of your Mom when she…"

"No," he interrupted. "Not that. I mean about those two."

"Of course I am." Mal removed the suit from the hanger and gestured Ben turn around. "You only know Fang in reports and papers, I know her personally." He extended his arms and Mal slid the suit to his shoulders. "You'd only seen her sleeping. I'd seen her bursting in rage."

Ben then buttoned the outfit and faced her again. "And if those two are as close as I suspect them to be. Then the Snow Prince could be drawn into some nasty trouble and we definitely don't want that to happen."

Ben shuddered at the thought. "That's a catastrophe in so many levels."

Mal back a step away and examined her boyfriend from head to toe with dreamy eyes. "Wow, you're gorgeous."

"And you're stunning," he said erasing the distance between them again. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well thank you, Your Majesty," she replied, placing her hands above his shoulders and us them as a leverage to lean up for a kiss.

When the kiss broke she saw those teasing glints in his eyes. "Though you're more stunning an hour earlier when you were free from garments."

Mal glared at him. "Perv!"

* * *

Zar had just finished showering when his door flew open with Fang entering his room. Though her expression was of delight when she sees him she was astounded upon realizing that he's half naked. "Holy crap, Zar! Put some clothes on," she exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Though startled and slightly embarrassed, he plays unfazed and casually told Fang to wait outside.

"What are you doing here?" Zar asked as he put on his clothes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," she replied from the other side of the door. "You know, like touring around the school."

"Actually we will do that now and we will do that often. Not just the way you wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"According to our acceptance letters, the two of us is considered as a school batch which means that we will be attending the same lectures, seminars, and activities for this school year and maybe even until we graduate."

"Really?"

"Yeah and we have a lesson with the Fairy Godmother in 30 minutes. So if you're ready we better get moving."

"I don't have my bag but I'm all set," she informed him.

Zar opened the door. And now that the initial shock from the earlier incident is gone he can finally appreciate how nicely dress the girl standing in front him is. Free from her ancient Hun outfit, Fang wore a mint green blouse that she tucked to her jeans. Her hair is arranged into a ponytail with some bangs covering her temples. She didn't apply any make up but the natural glow of her face is all that needed to give her facial appearance the perfect touch. Damn she's beautiful and she's not even trying.

"She said it's not necessary. She only requires our presence."

"Cool. Then let's get going."

But before they could head out he asked. "By the way, how did you find my room?"

"With a tour guide," she said with a sly smile.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Goodness 101? Did Fang just hear that right? Their first lesson with the Fairy Godmother is this stinking slab of hypocrisy? _You've got to be kidding me!_ She didn't left her islet for this!

However that most unacceptable thing about this setup is that Zar is taking it too. She understands that she might be required to undertake this due to her heritage of being a wicked descendant but Zar is a prince. He shouldn't be here.

"Uhm, Fairy Godmother," Fang called, rising up her hand.

"Yes Ms. Shan?"

"Why are we here?"

"To take your first lesson of course," she said, stating obvious instead of answering her question.

"That's not what I mean. I'm asking why are we here? I know why I am here but why is Zar here too? Goodness 101 is only for new students from the Isle. Zar is new but he's not from the Isle."

The Fairy Godmother smiled. "That's because you're not exactly taking Goodness 101 here, my dear."

"What?" _Okay, now you lost me._

The kind headmistress then starts explaining. "Mal had told me that you never took the path of wickedness unlike the other descendants from Isle, am I right?"

"Yeah, I find it petty." God, she even left because she could not stand it. It was a complete waste of time, a loser's excuse, and an empty philosophy but _Petty_ is her term of choice to simplify it.

"Well, since you never had once embraced that way of living you basically don't need to take the standard lessons of Goodness 101. The same goes with Prince Eleazar since he's not from the Isle. However, you two have another issue that requires an immediate response and that's what we're gonna patch-up here."

"And what's that?" Zar asked.

"Anger Management." She answered.

"Anger Management!?" Fang and Zar exclaimed in unison.

"Yes."

"Why do we have to take Anger Management?" Fang had now raised the query.

"Class, let me explain something here. There are two kinds of angry people in the world, the explosive and the implosive. The Explosive is the customer that screams at the cashier for not taking their coupons. The Implosive is the cashier who remains quiet day after day and finally shoots everyone in the store. You, Ms. Shan is the customer and Prince Eleazar beside you, unfortunately, is the cashier."

"So this is what they mean by that." Zar said.

"Huh?" Fang asked.

"Our curriculum states that you and I will be sharing the same lectures throughout the school year. However, it also didn't make sense that they'll require me to take Goodness 101 considering that only students from the Isle are required to take that subject. At first I thought the reason was because I'm a foreigner but now it finally makes perfect sense. We are taking Goodness 101 not because our attitudes require corrections but because our issues need attentions."

"Our goal is to channel your angers in a safe and productive way." The Fairy Godmother confirmed Zar's assumption.

"But you're still not answering my question. Why are we taking a class for anger issues?" A lot of people have anger problems and even just within Auradon Prep they can surely find more students that need some help with that. If this school is trying to help students with anger problems, this room should be filled with students and not just the two of them?

"It's because of our abilities, Fang." It was Zar who answered. "We both possess dangerous abilities that can easily get out of control if our rage gets the better of us. Am I right, Head Mistress?"

Fang looked at Fairy Godmother. She nodded, confirming Zar's statement once more. "Now, if there are no more questions. Shall we start the class?"

* * *

With each step, the atmosphere around him grows heavier. As he drew closer, his unease augments. And even though he's holding the hand of his greatest emotional support, he's still uncertain if he can pull this. _Do I really have to do this?_ Ben thought.

"Ben!" Mal snapped him out of his trance. "Are you doing this or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," he unconvincingly replied. "I can do this."

"Then can't you go any slower? This hallway is supposedly a two minute walk. We've been taking this in ten."

"Well, don't pressure me. This is the first time I'm having an official meeting with a world leader. Not to mention that it's Queen Elsa. So don't blame if I'm hesitating."

"You haven't met her before?"

Ben shook his head. "Our only contact was through the letter she sent a week ago. This is the first time I'm gonna see her. Talk to her on top of that. And I don't know if I have the courage to face her as a confident leader."

A sly smile cracked from Mal's lips. "You know what Ben. Courage is not the only drive that can convince people to do things."

"What do you mean?"

Mal then starts to slowly and teasingly undo the top two buttons of her shirt. "If you get your ass in there." She pointed to the AV room. "I'm gonna let you drag me back in there." And then pointed towards his room. "And you can lock the door as long as you want."

"But you have class."

"Screw it."

Ben swallowed hard. Mal can be very manipulative if she wanted to and when paired with her teasing skills, he's completely helpless against her.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah," he panted. "Definitely."

"Now, get in there," she ordered. "I'm bribing you with my ass so don't blow it."

Holding each other's hands, Ben and Mal entered the AV room where his parents are already there waiting. The 45x20 inches monitor on the wall is on standby but once they confirm his presence, that screen will flash and he will be face to face with the world's most powerful leader.

Standing in front of the large monitor, Ben gave his Father a nod. His dad spoke through the receiver and a couple of seconds later the screen flashed open revealing Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

"Is this on? Can they see me?" She asked, curiously tapping the monitor.

"It's live, Your Majesty." Somebody said from the background.

"Oops, sorry." She then straightened herself up and cleared her throat. "Good day King Benjamin and…"

She had no idea who Mal is. "…to your lovely consort."

Mal stiffened on the remark.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Ben replied, his hold on Mal's hand squeezed tighter. "In what do we owe the honor?"

Calm and poised and with a power to back that, Queen Elsa is the perfect embodiment of might and royalty. She had an air around her that just screams 'I am almighty.' And despite the fact that she's literally half the world away from them, the essence alone of her projected self is strong enough to intimidate Ben.

"Oh it's nothing much. I'm just here to personally thank you for accepting my rather out of the blue request despite such short notice. I deeply appreciate that from the bottom of my heart Kin…g…." she trailed off. "Can I call you Ben?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Please call Elsa."

"Of course…Elsa."

She nodded. "Now, where was I?" She mused for a second. "Oh yeah. I deeply appreciate what you've done for granting me this huge favor. You have no idea how much this means to me and my boy."

Ben had calmed down a little. Though initially intimidated by her presence, Queen Elsa turns out to be very friendly and is more approachable and easier to converse with than he expected. "The honor is ours Elsa, for giving us your trust."

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. "Auradon is calmer than Arendelle and calmer is what my son needed right now."

"I understand."

"You prepared what I'd ask for his studies?"

Ben nodded. "Yes. Prince Eleazar is taking Goodness 101 along with one of our new student who is also undergoing the same phase."

"Oh, that's perfect," Elsa sighed in relief. And then her expression suddenly turns a little serious. "Ben, I'm entrusting you with the welfare of my son. He's a sweet boy but he has an unhealthy way of dealing with his emotions. So please, please take care of him."

"Expect that we will give him all the best."

"I'm pleased to hear that," she said. "Rest assured that one day Arendelle will surely return the favor to Auradon."

Queen Elsa had no idea how much of a music is that to Ben. If everything goes as smooth as hope it to be, Auradon and Arendelle will have a strong allegiance removing all the indifferences that two countries held on each other.

"Again, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Elsa."

She smiled. "Well, I believe I better get going. I'd already taken much of your time and I'm sure you have other obligations to attend."

"It's no trouble at all," Ben told her.

"But before I go I have something else to say."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend's top buttons are undone."

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Zar groaned like there's no tomorrow as he forced himself to lift the 6 ½ feet and more than 300 pounds piece of redwood log against his shoulder. Fang who is ahead of him is also carrying the same amount of load but she's unfazed by the weight unlike him. She's even reading her notebook and walk like the log is not even there.

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked.

This log carrying thing is her idea. Yesterday, after another Anger Management session with Fairy Godmother she instructed them to share some of their personal activities with each other. Specific activities in which they believe would help alleviate the anger issue of the other. They decide who would go first using paper-scissors-stone. Fang won. So today, she woke him up at 3:00AM informing him that they're heading to the forest to cut some log. And now, they are on their way back to the campus' tourney field with this big chunk of misery against their shoulders.

"I'm gonna teach you my most prized fighting technique."

"And what does chopping down these logs have anything to do with that?"

"We need something sturdy to hit, duh?"

"But do we have to carry these? Can't I just build something to do that for us?"

"Nah, you and I will do. And besides, carrying these is a perfect warm up."

"You call these a warm up?" Zar huffed again.

"Oh quit whining and try to move faster instead. You're walking like an old man. If you're that slow we will never reach the school field before sunrise."

Zar's bigger concern if he'll live till sunrise because at the moment he doubted that he will.

An hour later, they finally reached the Auradon Prep's tourney field putting the excruciating journey to an end. Freeing himself from the log, Zar collapsed widespread to the greened ground in sheer exhaustion.

"You okay?" Fang asked, sitting beside him.

He shook his head, panting as he stared at the slowly changing colors of the sky.

"Let's cool down a bit."

"Good idea." Zar clapped his hands in front of him, creating a snowball that he dropped to his face. _Haaaah! Much better._

Fang then unpacked some canned beverage in which she asked him to cool. Zar tapped them, dropping their temperatures into a nice cool chill.

For several minutes he remained unmoved in his position letting the snow on his face melts. "So, what now?" He asked, pushing himself up to sit.

"We'll sharpen an edge of these logs and then pierce them to the ground." She said after emptying her last can of soda. "That'll keep them standing."

"Can I use my powers to set these? Because I'm telling you, I don't think I can handle another heavy labor."

Fang chuckled. "Sure. I was about to ask you to use it anyway."

Relieved and delighted, Zar went to work immediately. And with his power finally aiding them the construction of their little practice zone was accomplished in no time.

Fang launched combinations of sharp attacks to the two logs to test their firm placement and durability. Once satisfied, she returned her attention back to him and the activities that she scheduled for the day. "Okay, now that we're all set I'll show you the basic."

Fang then performed several stances ranging from arms and legs extensions, muscle contractions, and calculated breathing and Zar repeated all of them with seamless precision which pleases his instructor. She then instructed him to do the stances again and again until he can perform each steps spontaneously. And after several repetitions, he finally managed to move from one step to another without doing a mental image first.

Once certain that he's executing the stances properly, Fang instructed him next to slowly clear his head from any thoughts. Zar tried but it turns out that thinking too much is a lot easier than doing the opposite.

"Just focus on your movements and don't think of anything else."

Zar did. And as he performs the stances again for several more times, he found himself getting detached from his surroundings. Everything is still there but at the same time they don't also exist. All that he can comprehend is how he moves, how his body do it, from the flow of his blood, the beat of his heart, the signal from his brain, even the flow of his magic. But aside from them there's something else that he grasped that exists inside him. It's a force, a force that governs everything in him including his vast magic.

And then something strong smacked his shoulder reverting him back to reality. When he turned to his left, it was Fang and she's smiling broadly at him. "Good work."

Zar sighed deeply and sit on the ground again. "What was that?"

Fang sat beside him and explained. "That was you qi or your life force. They consists everything about you. Your life, your magic, even your emotions including that overwhelming anger that nestled inside you."

"And what does that have to do with teaching me how fight?"

"Who said I'm gonna teach how to fight? You're a prince, you're educated to fence. Not to mention that you're also a blacksmith so I'm sure that you're adept in using varieties of weapons."

"But you said…"

"I said I'm gonna teach you my most prized fighting technique not how to fight. You have your own fighting style buddy and I want to keep it that way."

"So if that's not what we're here for then what are we gonna do then."

Fang stood up and positioned herself twelve feet away from the two huge logs that are standing firmly from the ground. She cupped her hands in front of her like she's holding an invisible ball. She then motioned her hands to her side and ticked her fingers materializing a red colored sphere of energy against her palms.

"Whoa!" Zar exclaimed. "I thought you can't use magic?"

"This is not magic," Fang explained. "This is my qi which I harnessed from my body. By obtaining awareness and control of your qi flow, you can extend them to the outside world and blast them!"

Fang thrust her palms outward, blasting the sphere of energy towards her target. The impact shattered half of the log into million pieces.

"Holy crap!" Zar gaped in extreme awe.

"That's what we're here for," she thumbed at the now wrecked redwood that they worked so hard to construct. "To channel your anger outside and shatter something with it into a million pieces."

* * *

"Okay, status report." Lonnie asked from Jay, Doug, Carlos, and Evie as they gather around the cafeteria table while keeping a close eye to Fang and Prince Eleazar that are having their lunch just three tables away from them.

"I accidently got in contact with her," Evie shuddered against Doug. "It was terrifying."

Doug held his scared girlfriend tighter attempting to give her enough comfort to calm down. She'd been like that since yesterday morning and she's still not recovering.

"Doug and I spread news," Carlos reported. "We convey information to everyone that Fang had never once followed the path of wickedness."

"We've even included the part where she left the Isle's capital to get away from their teachings." Doug added. "And of course, the fact that she's an antimagic and could have left the Isle anytime she wanted but didn't because she respected the law of Auradon."

"Though the respecting part is a little debatable," said Carlos. "Because honestly, we have no idea why she never left the Isle despite the privilege."

"I distracted the girls that are trying to pull some mean stuffs to her." Jay said. "Though it's a little too much to handle for the only one me." Then he winked at her.

"Great, that's good. Now…" Lonnie trailed off and made a quick glance around her. "Where's Mal?"

The four of them looked at her and simultaneously shook their heads. "We have no idea."

"I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"You mean she hasn't been here since the other night." Evie corrected. "The last time I saw her was after our meeting since then I've been sleeping alone in our room."

Just then the cafeteria door beside them opened entering a purple haired girl.

Speaking of the devil. "Mal," Lonnie called. When Mal saw them, she joined their table. "Where have you been?"

"You have to ask?" Jay snickered. "Messy hair, eyebags, choppy lips. It's obvious. She just walked the Walk of Shame."

Mal's fist flew immediately towards Jay's jaw. And it was a critical hit just by the sound of the impact. Jay's eyes rolled before his face knocked down to his plate. "I just embarrassed myself twice yesterday so I am in no mood to tolerate right now."

They all tried to stiffen their laughter as Mal glared at them. But then, Carlos' expression suddenly turned panicked. "Guys, look."

Lonnie followed the direction of his gaze and she too gets alarmed on what she saw. It was Chad and he's heading towards Fang and Prince Eleazar's table.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Fang's arm and hand are reaching their limits and yet the defense of Zar's shoulder remains immovable and the fork at the tip of her fingers is not going anyway nearer to his cheesecake. "C'mon Zar! Just a bite."

"Yeah right, your bite is the size of the shark."

"Hi!" Someone greeted from the opposite side of their table.

Ceasing their scuffling, they both looked up and found a young man with a weird hair, a too arranged even for his own good type of hairstyle, standing there.

"Yes?" They replied almost in unison.

"This seat taken?" He gestured to one of the vacant chairs in front of him.

"No, you can have it." Fang said. Then attempted to reach for the cake again while Zar is distracted but he grabbed the saucer and extended it out of her range. "Oh c'mon!"

"I'm Chad by the way. You two must be Fang and Eleazar?"

"Yeah, we are." Zar replied. "Why don't you just buy yourself a slice?" And then resume his wrestle against Fang.

"The cake is sold-out and that's the last slice," she told him as she stood now above her chair to further her reach.

She heard the weird haired guy uttered something but she could not grasp what it is. She's too preoccupied to claim her prize. And seeing that she's still going nowhere she decided that it's finally time to resolve into her last tactic.

She kissed Zar's cheek.

Her friend froze, giving her the opening she needed to grab the cake from his hand. "What the hell was that?" Zar snapped, holding his cheek.

"A dirty tactic," she smirked in triumph, munching the mouthwatering cheesecake against her molars.

"That was low."

"Hey, I kissed on you in the cheek instead of poking you in the eyes," she said in a mouthful. "You should be thankful."

Zar shook his head. "You're out of your mind."

She giggled…then frowned when she noticed that the guy named Chad is still there and is now saying something that she either can't comprehend or she simply just want to disregard. "Excuse me? You were saying?"

"I was saying that my friends and I are going out for a party tonight and since you're a newcomer maybe you won't mind being acquainted."

"Are you asking us or just me?"

"Just you." He winked at her.

Fang's lips parted. This Chad is inviting her into some party and they haven't even known each other for ten minutes. Either he is brave or arrogant. Usually it's the latter but just to be sure, "That sounds great…" His lips curved into a triumphant smirk. Confirmed. It's the latter. "…but No."

His face fell instantly. His expression both masks extreme ire and disappointment. Reactions that Fang interpreted as reactions that would only emerge spontaneously from someone who is accustomed of always getting what they wanted.

"Oh please, you must reconsider…"

"No," Fang interceded, her voice slightly raised. "I'm not interested."

Chad glowered. And from her, his aggressive expression glanced towards Zar. "Okay." He said and grumpily leaved their table.

"Did you find him annoying?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"I found him awkward," he stated.

"Yeah, that too." She agreed.

"Anyway, can I have at least half of that?' Zar gestured towards the half-finished cake.

"Hell no!" And their battle resumed.

* * *

Mal and her friends sighed in relief as Chad left the duo's table without causing any commotion. Though he looked quite displease when he left it is still the best of the best outcome than him igniting Fang's fuse.

"Whoa," Mal sighed, wiping the sweat from her brows. "That was close."

"You tell me?" Lonnie exhaled deeply. "I was holding my breath the entire time."

"If he had pulled off a jerk's move there, I'll kill him before Arendelle could destroy us." Evie stated.

"Any idea why he approaches them?" Carlos asked. "It's not like that jerk will make contact with a wicked descendant like Fang if he's not scheming something."

"I don't think he's scheming something." Lonnie said. "I think he was hitting on Fang."

"What!?" All of them exclaimed at her.

"That's not possible," Evie shook her head in disapproval. "He hates everyone from the Isle. There's no way he'll be interested on Fang."

"But on second thought." Mal implicated. "Fang is a very attractive girl. And back when we are still in the Isle, I easily get annoyed on her because she's too vibrant for an Isle of the Lost resident. So, I'm surprised but not wondering that Chad despite his viewpoint would be interested on her."

"Would that be a good or a bad thing?" Carlos asked. "Because the last time he associated himself to a villain's descendant, in which I'll remind you were the four of us, we almost blow this place up."

Mal shrugged. "Dunno. But let's keep a close watch on them."

"I'll monitor them this time," Lonnie volunteered. "You guys do the rest of the plan."

"You sure?" Doug asked.

Lonnie nodded. "And besides, I might need to introduce myself to Fang sooner or later. After all, our parents came from the same Tale."

* * *

"Okay…that it. Just stay focused…feel your qi…direct them…and compress them between your palms." Fang instructed to Zar in his attempt to harness his qi. "Use your fingers to lead the energy once they are out…make a mental image of it…and form it into a sphere."

Zar's fingers ticked and a blue colored globe of energy slowly forms against his cupped hands.

"That's it, that's it." Fang smiled in delight as his qi sphere glows brighter and its blueness deepened to a darker hue. "Now, find the qi of your anger and let them flow out of you."

Zar grimaced. The muscles of his neck and bare biceps strained and the flow of qi from his heart to his hands quickened giving the condensing sphere a much darker shade.

Fang starts to get concerned. A qi sphere shouldn't go this far. "Zar, just use the qi of your anger," she reminded him. "Nothing else."

He might be accidentally mixing the qi of his anger with the qi of his magic and his other emotions, something that she instructed him to exclude and focus solely on his anger, on his rage. But when she read the flow of his qi again, there is no mix up. Zar is definitely just using his anger and nothing else.

 _Is this the extent of his concealed rage?_ She thought. The qi in his hands is just growing denser and darker and the flow of his qi from his heart is giving no sign of stopping or even just slowing down.

This can't be good. The mass in which he created against his palms to contain his qi is not big enough to accumulate the still overflowing rush of life force from his heart.

"Zar!" Fang cried but her voice could not reach him.

His mind is absorbed to the stream of his life force. The outside world no longer exists for him and the only goal his mind had set is to expel all those qi of anger to the sphere in which is now nearing its limit. And with that amount of condensed power, it's enough to blow entire school to smithereens.

"Zar, you have to stop!" She tried to shake him out. "You need to fire it now."

She's still not reaching him.

"Zar!" she tried again.

It's no use. He had united with his qi and as long as the expelling is not accomplished he will not awoke. "Wait, if his mind had unified with his qi then…"

Fang stood behind Zar and imbued her palms with her qi before slapping his back hard. The impact disrupted the flow of his qi for a split second, an enough time for Fang to pull Zar out of his trance.

"Zar!" She called.

Zar awakened, confused. "What the?"

"Zar, blast it!"

"Huh?"

"Your sphere. Blast it now!"

Zar looked to his cupped hands and saw the now sparkly and yet pitch black sphere of condensed qi. He panicked but still managed to properly fire his qi sphere. The blast hit their practice log, shattering it to cinders. However, even after the impact the black sphere is still intact and is heading towards the school.

Fang fired a qi sphere hitting the underside of Zar's black sphere. The impact ricochet the black sphere upward, sending it to the sky. Fang doesn't know how far will it go or when will it explode but the outerspace is vast and can give a better room for such destruction compared to down here.

"What happened?" Zar asked as everything cleared out.

"You just did well," she panted, patting his shoulder. "But I think that's enough practice for one day."

* * *

"What are you watching?" Mal asked Jay when she entered their room and found him getting too preoccupied with his laptop.

"It's a new video from the School of Secrets blog."

Mal frowned. Reading the School of Secrets blog? That's very unlikely of Jay. "Since when did you start getting interested in school gossips?"

"Well, never. And it's not a gossip I'm watching but some cool videos of Fang that the Mystery Girl had caught."

"Really? Cool."

"Why are you here by the way?" He finally noticed. "Are you here to apologize for punching me?"

Mal snorted. "You wish." He deserved that punch for making fun of her. She had embarrassed herself twice yesterday, first with Queen Belle and then with Queen Elsa. So she was in the foulest of mood earlier and Jay had dared to snap her. "Evie asked me to get the forty bucks that you owe her since she's too scared to get out of her room at the moment."

"It's on the top drawer beside the TV," he said, gaze still locked on the monitor.

The drawer has several of either crumpled or mint $10 and $5 bills and Mal took the amount that Jay needed to pay to Evie.

"Can I see those videos?" Mal requested.

"Sure," he said, turning his laptop to her.

Like what Jay said, the blog had updated two new videos and both are about Fang. The first one was a video of her bumping with Evie where she almost sliced her friend to half when she tried to run away from her.

 _So this is why Evie's hair is slowly turning white._ She gotta say, that was really terrifying.

"And here's my favorite," Jay announced as he clicked the other video.

The second one was Fang and Prince Eleazar practicing beside the tourney field at five in the morning. Fang's holding some sort of a fireball and then blasted it to a log that's standing ten feet in front of her. Half of the log shattered to tiny bits.

"What the hell? Fang can't use magic right?"

"I don't think that was magic," Jay claimed. "I stole one of Fang's notebooks when we are still in Dragon Hall. She outlined a theory there saying that life force can be condensed outside our body and be use as a weapon. I thought it was impossible but I guess she managed to pull it off."

Mal nodded. It's an interesting thing but could also stir some complication. "Do you still have the notebook?"

Jay raised his right hand, showing her that he's holding a green notebook. "Been reading this for hours trying to pull the same thing off but I guess the rest of the steps are not here."

"Good," she said. "You ask Doug's help to make a layout about that, explaining the entire process and then spread it to the net. Do more research if you have to. I don't want Auradon Prep to start doubting what we first spread about Fang and her antimagic."

"Sure."

Mal was about to leave when she suddenly noticed something when Jay played again the first video. "Jay, wait." She took the mouse from him and played the video again from the start. "You see that?" She paused and pointed on a blue colored creature walking near Fang's foot.

Jay drew his face closer to the screen. "Is that a duck?"

"No Jay. That's a platypus." Mal corrected. "A one cleaver platypus."

 _Looks like Queen Elsa didn't completely trusted Ben after at all._

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The blast had cause burns and lacerations on his hands. Though minor, the injuries still requires medical attention. Fang took one of the first aid kits prepared around the tourney field in case of any medical emergency during a game.

Unpacking its content, Fang poured a significant amount of betadine on a clump of cotton balls and begun cleaning his wounds.

"Are you okay?" Fang worriedly asked.

Zar hissed on the contact of the chemical towards his open wound. "I think so."

Fang meticulously cleanse his wounds, no side and no quarter spared. Zar smiled widely on her concern. Since his arrival in Auradon, Fang had always been at his side. Not just out of the reason that they are anger management companion and school partner but even during the times when their school relationship doesn't serve its purpose, Fang is always there for him.

She's around when he's down, sad, and uncertain where she always managed to say the right words and do the right things at the right time to make him feel valued and not alone.

Then it dawned to him. Fang is already an important piece of him. In such a short time, she had reached him in a way that no one else could have. She'd become his best friend, his partner in crime, and his emotional anchor that pieces him together.

That realization made a once hidden corner of his mind snapped, wakening him to the undeniable fact.

She can't live without her.

"Hey," Fang called, cutting him of his trance.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "You kind of turned pale all of a sudden."

He shook his head. "No, nothing. I just realized something."

* * *

Jookiba smiled as he witness through the gigantic monitor of his laboratory the group of Auradon Prep students under the leadership of Mal, the future Queen of Auradon gathers around for another one of their Operation Anti Trouble meeting.

Mal is brilliant, smart and crafty. A born leader who knows how to prioritize, anticipate and even manipulate in order to attain her goals, the Dream Queen perhaps for every King and King Benjamin of Auradon is truly fortunate to have her as his consort. She'll make a great Queen someday.

Anyhow, just an hour ago, Ms. Mal had just uncovered the infiltration of Agent P to their school and is now gathering her team to inform them about it.

"We should report this to the Queen." The Marshal beside him stated.

"No," Jookiba stopped him before he could contact the Royal Service. "We're not telling the Queen anything."

"But one of our operations had been compromised," he reasoned out. "She must know about this."

"The only thing that she needed to know is the welfare of her son. Blunders on our part are none of her concerns."

"Dr. Jookiba, maybe you don't understand what we are into but Auradon just discovered that we sent a spy on their kingdom. This is could cause a stir between the two countries."

Jookiba's annoyance towards this Marshal's insistence is augmenting. He's being too importunate on such trivial matter. He can't blame him at some point though. He's an officer from Weselton, the country that Queen Elsa had once disavowed twenty years ago after the Eternal Winter incident.

For the first couple of years, that detachment to Arendelle had means nothing to them and to their leaders. But when Queen Elsa's influence expanded globally giving Arendelle a massive boost in both military and economic power while their country is being left behind, they finally made the attempt to regain the Queen's allegiance.

However, Queen Elsa at the time of their attempt had already gained great power and influence that any offer from them is deemed insignificant.

That didn't stop them though to still keep on trying. Over the years, they offered fancy gifts, grandeur parties for any celebration related to the Queen and her family, even overly energetic royalties and officers like this one beside him, and everything else that they can offer just to gain a place at the Queen's good side.

So it's expected that anyone from Weselton is trained and groomed to impress. However, he is not impressed with this guy's attitude. "And if it does, what will Auradon do then? Attack us? Threaten us? Let me remind you sir that Arendelle best Auradon in all aspects. Any displeasure from their side carries no impact to us. So please, throw away that overexcitement of yours and get back to work."

The Marshal finally silenced himself and returned to his monitoring.

And now that that was over, Jookiba resumed watching the Auradon kids as they plan out their new antics. He then focused his attention to Mal and smiled. _I can no longer wait for the day that I'll see you reign as Queen, daughter of Maleficent._ And he also hoped for their success so that that day will come.

* * *

"I think we should name our qi sphere everytime we use it." Zar suggested.

"What?" Fang sniggered, finding the notion interesting and ridiculous at the same time. "Are you serious?"

"C'mon," he insisted. "It'll be cooler if we say something badass first before we blast them."

"You don't declare anything when you use your ice."

"That's magic so that's different. This one is martial arts. I know that martial artists declare the name of their move when they perform it."

"And what do you wanna call them then?"

He then mused, tapping his notebook with his pencil. "How about if we call your sphere Bīngqiú and I call mine Xuěqiú."

"Iceball and Snowball?" She repeated the words with their English counterparts. _Seriously!_

He nodded.

Fang mused, she wanted to dismiss the idea believing that it is cool as he suggested but quite childish as well. However, seeing Zar's eagerness especially when he flashes that cheerful smile made her dismissed her decision instead. "Fine," she sighed both in approval and defeat.

His smile widened. "Great!" He said happily. "Now let's try it."

"What?" She exclaimed with a frown. "As in now?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

Fang wanted to protest but then again she'd already agreed to this. There's no reason for any hold backs now.

"Bīngqiú."

"Xuěqiú"

They declared in unison, performing the attacking move on their seats. But instead of just doing an empty stance, they accidentally fired a small amount of their qi and blast them towards the sides of the chalkboard where Fairy Godmother is currently writing.

 _Oh crap!_

Fairy Godmother screamed in extreme shock as the sides of the board exploded collapsing the school equipment to the floor. For a good thirty seconds, their instructor remained unmoved before she slowly turned around to face them. Her expression is a mask of horror. "What are you kids doing!?"

"Sorry Ma'am! We didn't mean to."

"That was an accident," Zar defended.

"I told you two so many times that using aggressive arts and magic inside the school is extremely prohibited."

"We're really sorry Head Mistress. It won't happen again." Zar said.

Fang nodded repeatedly.

Fairy Godmother exhaled deeply. "It's detention the next time this happen, you hear me?"

They both nodded. Then Fairy Godmother glanced back and forth to them and the shattered chalkboard and sighed deeply. "I guess its class dismiss then. But you stay Ms. Shan. I have something to ask you."

"You go on ahead," she told Zar and he said he'll wait for her at the cafeteria.

When Zar left, Fairy Godmother approached her and sat at the chair that Zar vacated. "How is it with Eleazar?"

"We're doing well." She said with a smile.

Fairy Godmother glanced to the destroyed chalkboard again. "I hope that's not the well you're talking about."

"No," she shook her head fiercely. "No! Of course that's not it."

"I had noticed that his mood is improving," she specified. "Much better than when you two first arrived a week ago."

Fang agreed. "We're both dealing with our anger issues quite well."

"But I can also tell that that's not all," Fairy Godmother said as she looked deeper into her eyes. "There's something else that's still bothering you."

Fang's expression saddened as she nodded slowly, confirming the Head Mistress' suspicion. "When he first tried using the Sphere, I saw the deepness of his rage. And I'll tell you it's nothing like anything I've seen before."

"What did you saw?" Fairy Godmother gently asked.

"A dark and vicious rage," she looked at her anxiously. "He managed to extract a massive amount of rage qi, enough to destroy the entire school and despite of that I can tell that that's not even half of it."

"Oh my God."

"I'm scared Ma'am." Tears swelled from her eyes.

"There, there," Fairy Godmother said, comforting her as she lean her head against her shoulder.

"I'm scared of what it might do to him." Fang sobbed. "And I don't know what to do."

Fairy Godmother parted her from her. She cupped her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I believe you already had."

Fang looked at her quizzically.

"You're always there for him, Shan Fang." She enlightened to her. "In this Kingdom, in this school which is so foreign to him, you've become his emotional anchor, the person that keeps him together. And you never fail to always be there when he needed you."

"A tit for a tat," she said. "He too is always there for me."

"And that's why despite what you said I am not worried, because the two of you have each other."

Fang smiled as those words didn't just comfort but surprised her as well. Did Fairy Godmother just told her that she's a good friend? Funny. A week ago she was all alone in her own little islet and not caring for the rest of the world. And yet now, her cheeks are damp with tears. She'd just cried for someone.

* * *

Mal sort of noticed when the sky outside Ben's room began to lighten and the darkness slowly reveal her former, the Isle of the Lost. Mal sighed. She can't believe that it had been year since she left that place and at some point of her life she'd convinced herself that the only way to be happy was to follow the same path that her mother took.

But now that she's lying across Ben's chest with his arm wrapped around her, the last 16 years of her life in the Isle seems like a distant dream.

"Do you miss it?" Ben suddenly asked, realizing that he had woken up.

"Miss what?" Mal murmured.

"The Isle and the things that you had there. I mean, being evil is not the only thing that you must had had there for the last 16 years. I'm sure that you'd seen something else there too that is worth longing."

She laughed, low and gentle. "Yeah, there are times, some mischievous times with my friends that are worth yearning. But if I do the equation between there and here, I have better dose of memorable times here in a year than I had there in a lifetime. So no, I think I don't miss the Isle that much."

"Am I part of that equation?"

"You are most of the equation."

Ben lightly traced his fingers from her hair down to her neck, her back and then all the way down to her waist. Mal's eyes rolled back into her head a little. "You really did keep your word about visiting a lot."

"Oh please, don't remind me. The outside of your room is a big pile of stress to me. So don't wonder that I'll need a huge dose of booty call."

"Speaking of stress. How are things going?"

"So far so good," she said. "Though my friends are literally sacrificing their bodies just to make things go smoothly."

"Oh poor you," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "You want me to help."

She shook her head against his chest. "You need to focus on your dealings with Arendelle and Queen Elsa especially now that we're aware that she'd actually placed us under her microscope. So now more than ever, you need keep a good term with her and leave the problem with her kid to me."

"Okay, if you say so." And then there was an awkward moment of silence. "Say…you wanna go again."

Mal grinned. "I thought you'll never ask."

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Where are we going?" Fang asked Zar as he led her deeper into the woods not far from the Enchanted Lake.

"It's my turn now for our anger management activity, so I'm gonna share to you my greatest passion."

A thunder suddenly roared from the sky. Fang looked up and noticed that a cluster of rain clouds are growing larger and darker. The wind had started to get rougher as well sending the surrounding trees into swaying motions. "Okay, but I think we better hurry. Looks like a storm is on its way."

"Don't worry we're almost there?" Zar assured her.

They took another five minute walk through the beaten path before they reached a log cabin under a very large fig tree. The cabin is old and the outside is nearly half eaten by the tree's vines and several other types of vegetation. However, structure remains standing tall and can still put a fair fight against nature's predation. There's light coming from the inside and smoke arising from the chimney suggesting that the place had been pre-settled before their arrival

Fang gasped in awe. "What is this place?"

"It's an old hunting cabin that was built here 15 years ago. However, it had been abandoned for a decade now after Auradon prohibits any hunting activities within five kilometers from the Lake."

During her early childhood and during her time living alone in her islet, Fang had used hunting as her source of sustenance. She is aware of how hazardous it is especially if done within a premise where it can accidentally hurt someone. So Fang is wondering what were those people are thinking when they considered having this near a visiting attraction like the Enchanted Lake. "They hunt in an area like this?"

"They weren't that smart back then." Zar commented as they advance closer to the cabin.

"Like that changed over the years."

Zar chuckled, opening the door of the cabin. "Make yourself at home."

Fang entered the house as Zar hold the door for her. Once inside she immediately surveyed its interior. The place's size is twice bigger than her dorm room. There's a fireplace, a small table, and a bed. The floor is the bare ground and some hays are stacked at one corner. All in all, the cabin is a plain and almost rundown place that was just recently repaired and cleaned.

However, the rest of the cabin is very packed by different forging equipment and metals. Complete sets of tools and raw materials capable of supporting any blacksmith to forge any metal craft that they desire.

"Welcome to my workshop," Zar declared, standing beside her.

"You assembled this place?"

"I requested some help from Benjamin," he admitted.

"And the tools?"

"I have them shipped from Arendelle three days ago. They just arrived yesterday."

"Okay. So…" Fang started, her smile an expression of delight as she assumed on where she think things are going. "You want me to help you forge?"

"No," he differed, taking a hammer and handing it over to her. "I'm gonna help you forge."

* * *

Zar spend the next hours watching and supervising Fang as she decided to forge herself a set of daggers. When he asked why, she shared to him that despite mastering several fighting styles. Her most preferred above all are sneak attacks and assassinations where daggers and short blades are the most suitable weapon of choice.

"Assassination?" Zar remarked, enthralled. He sat on an anvil and crossed his arms. "How good are you on that?"

Fang just give him a smile. Zar blinked and she disappeared from her work station. The next thing he knows, Fang is behind him gripping his throat. "Very good," she whispered.

Zar flinched, but amused nonetheless. "Whoa."

Fang chuckled, wrapping her arms around his upper chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her arms gave him a nice gentle squeeze. "So, what's next?" She asked, returning the subject to her forging.

He joined Fang at the work station where the melted metals had just cooled inside the blade molders. Zar removed them from the molders and immersed them between the burning coals until the metals glow bright red. He then clipped one of them and held it above the anvil.

"When giving life to a blade one must always remember these simple things." Zar said as he struck the glowing metal with the hammer. "Blades born from rage alone are sharp and powerful but short lived."

The howling winds of the storm outside rhythmed with the cry of the metal as it's hammered to birth a new blade to the world.

"And blades born from a calm mind alone are everlasting but dull and feeble." He gave another powerful strike, giving the forming blade a sharper edge. "However, blades born from a fiery heart and calm mind became legendary." He said as he gave the final blow before dipping the blade in cold water.

He then showed the formed blade with its perfectly lined edges. "If you want to forge an ideal blade, you must let your rage burst while keeping a cool head. That way, you can channel your anger to create something powerful but something serene at the same time."

Zar immersed the blade to the burning coals again, preparing it to the next phase. "Now, you try it." He told Fang as he clipped the other metal and turned it over to her.

Fang positioned in front of the anvil holding the metal in place. Zar handed her the hammer and she begun striking the metal to shape.

"Just remember, a fiery heart and a calm mind."

Fang nodded as she struck the metal repeatedly.

The entire time, Zar stared at Fang's face as she accomplished the task. For him, her cutest expression is every time she gets all serious. Frowning as she concentrates on something.

"What are you looking at?" She glared when she noticed him staring.

"Had anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're angry?"

"No one dared," she replied, grinning. "But I'm aware that I am. It's my best side."

Zar went agape and they start laughing. "Okay, that's it. I give up." He said, raising his hands. "I'm not gonna tease you again."

"Fang – 1, Zar – 0," she taunted. He just smiled.

"Heat the blade back to the coal once you're done," he returned instructing. "We'll hammer them two more times and then we'll start the polishing and sharpening."

* * *

Fang was awestruck on how wonderful the daggers had turned out. After the polishing and sharpening, the blades finally revealed their true shines and capability. And though Zar's work was better than hers, the quality of the one's she'd made didn't fell that far behind. In comparison it is still more decent than any other blade she bought in the past.

Zar had just finished making the sheaths and she'll admit that she's just getting more and more impressed by his handiworks. He's fast, precise, and his products are beyond great quality. And Fang will bet that even her father will be willing to gouge an eye or cut an arm for the chance of possessing one of Zar's works.

"Alright, we're all done." He sheathed the daggers and hand them over to her. "I hope you'll like it."

She giggled like an excited little girl who is about to open her birthday present. But before she could unsheathe the daggers to give them a test drive, Zar stopped her. "Wait. Before you use it for a swing, you need to do one last finishing touch on it."

"What's that?"

"You have to name them?"

Fang stared at him and waited for the punchline. When he didn't, she asked. "Is that necessary?"

He then told her the reasons. "Fang, blades are like people too. They're born, they live, they die. And during their stay in the world, they need to have an identity, a name."

"Okay." Fang completely understood. But she had no idea what name shall she give to the daggers. "But, what shall I call them?"

"What's the first thing that came into your mind?"

"Nothing."

"That's a good name."

"Zar, I'm not joking," she said, slightly irritated. But after a couple of facial gestures and hint, she finally realized what Zar's implying. "Oh, 'Nothing.'"

Zar nodded.

"Alright then." She raised first the dagger that she forged. "I'll call this guy Extinct." And then raised the one made by Zar. "And this one will be Oblivion."

He smiled. "Cool names."

A blinding flash of lightning struck outside followed by a deafening roar of thunder. Fang shrieked on the sudden sound of heaven's wrath and instinctively hugged Zar. And then she held him tighter, tighter and tighter after each rumble from the sky.

Chuckling, he said. "Looks like the storm is not planning to stop anytime soon."

Trembling, Fang slightly parted her face from Zar's chest and turn her head to look through the window. The wind is still on a rampage and the rain is just as cruel.

"Guess we're staying here," he told her as rubbed her back.

She nodded meekly.

He then led her to sit on the bed, comforting her the whole time as she expose to him her vulnerability. "So you're not as fearless as they thought you are?"

"Everybody has a weak side." It was the best she could say as her lips quivered.

Zar didn't say anything afterwards. He just simply sat there besides her comforting her with his presence. Fang smiled as the moment reminds her again of the undeniable truth. She needed Zar in her life.

Since day-one until day-now there had always been this unexplained force that's compelling her to be at his side. At first she thought that the reason was simply because she admires him, his power, and his heritage. But soon, she realized it's more than that.

Zar makes her happy. Having him beside her makes her happy. Knowing that she will be with him in a day gives her a reason to wake up in the morning and sleep soundly at night.

She needed him. And that scares her.

Their lives are worlds apart. Sooner or later, that truth will catch them and she will have no choice but to leave his side forever. And though it'll hurt, she'd rather have that than to be selfish and deny him of the life that he deserves. A life where she has no place.

"It's late," he said, realizing that it's already past nine in the evening. "We'll do the test run tomorrow before we return to the dorm. Go get some rest." He assisted her to lie in the bed. "I'll stay at the haystack.

Fang grabbed his arm before he could rise up to leave. "Please, don't go," she begged with pleading eyes. "I'm scared. Please stay with me."

Zar hesitated but her insistence subdued him in the end. She moved to the side giving him a space in the bed. When he joined her, she immediately move to nestled herself against him.

Fang stared to his blue eyes, which were so filled with warmth a he stared back at her and smiled wrapping his arm protectively around her.

Yes, her days with Zar are numbered. And that leave her with no other choice but to be selfish with every second that she had with him.

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Fang deliberated whether she'll have to confront it now or to still leave things as it this. Initially oblivious of the motives, she was annoyed and wanted to make a confrontation. But after figuring out the reasons for such actions she let it be. After all, it's doing her a favor. However, it doesn't mean that she's 100% fine with it. Zar is involved and she doesn't want that her friend will continue to live in a manipulated environment even though it is for his own good.

Zar is at the Head Mistress' office right now having a video call from Queen Elsa, so he might not be around for another hour, while she is at their practice field replacing the shattered logs with new ones. It's quite funny though. Fang just realized that with the exception of sleeping, this is the longest time that the two of them are not together.

And the perfect time to make the move given the chance that he is not around.

"He's not here," she said to silhouette observing behind her. "You can show yourself."

Turning around, she saw a brunette girl emerging from under the audience seats. And judging from her appearance to the modernized hanfu that she's wearing, Fang could tell that the girl is of Asian descent like her.

"Who are you?" She immediately asked.

"I'm Li Lonnie," she said. "We share the same class in Chemistry."

"Li?" Fang pondered. "You're Li Siang and Fa Mulan's daughter?"

She nodded. "And you're Shan Fang, right? Daughter of Shan Yu."

"Yeah, your parents' enemy," she said in nonchalance and returned to her task. "So what, you here to blame me for something? Go ahead now, I don't have all day."

She shook her head.

"No?" She said straightening up the log. "So you're just here to watch over me again."

"You knew?"

"I'm a trained hunter, missy." She told her. "You think that you and your friends' amateur stalking will work on me?" She shook her head on their gullibility.

"Then you also knew why we are doing it?"

Fang pursed her lips. "Took me some time to figure it out though."

"I'm so sorry that we have to do this but you have to understand that…"

"I know what you mean," she interjected. "It doesn't take a genius to see that I'm a bad news, to Zar and to everyone. And for that I am grateful, so grateful of what you've done for us. I don't think we could have made it this far with our issues if you guys weren't there in the shadows. But you also got to understand, Zar is going through a lot right now and the last thing he needed are people who will treat him like a subject."

"You think we didn't thought of that? Fang, we wouldn't have done this if there aren't just too much at stake but this is Arendelle we're talking about."

"Look! I get it. I totally get it. All the fuss and all the mayhem. And I know that your intentions are for the sake of everyone. But you know what, maybe instead of hiding you could have just stepped forward and support us the normal way. That way Zar could have made friends who can…" she looked away, "always be there for him."

"Whoa wait," Lonnie give her a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that? He already had you."

"Like I said I'm a bad news. Someone like me can't stay by his side forever."

"Don't you think I should be the one to decide for that?" Zar suddenly said, startling both her and Lonnie. They both turned towards her right and saw him approaching them.

 _Zar is here._ When that realization struck her, Fang sighed and shook her head. She then turned to Lonnie and asked her to leave, in which she complied without question. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long to hear the entire thing but long enough to hear the unpleasant parts." Their gazes met then and she could tell that he's saddened on what she'd said. "How can you say that?"

Fang turned her back on him, not wanting to meet his gaze. She then reached for the log and pretended to adjust something. "I was just stating the obvious there, dumbass. It's the truth regardless of how much we denied it."

"I disagree," Zar resolved.

"Zar," she breathed. "The time I had with you from moment that we first met to the moment right now were the happiest I'd had in forever. For once in my life I actually lived, cared…loved. And there's nothing that I wanted more than to make it last. But…well, you know the complications. I'm a tactless barbarian and you're a crowned prince. Eventually, our worlds will set us apart and the sooner we accept that, the happier our lives will get."

"Again, I disagree." Fang could hear the clenching of his fist and the gritting of his teeth behind her. Anger is emerging from him, she could sense it. She understands him, for she also feels the same. Admitting the truth is always a painful process but it's better than to prolong the lie and hurt their selves more.

"Please, don't be stubborn. Get mad all you want but that won't change the fact that…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Zar grabbed her shoulder and forcefully turns her around. Facing him, he then grabbed both her shoulders and pin her against the log. "Shut up!"

Fang flinched. Zar is giving such aggressiveness that she'd never seen before and it's scaring her.

Their then eyes met and by that very instance her entire body went still. She had never looked at him in the eyes this close before and it sends shivers down her spine.

They said that the eyes are the windows of the soul. It can tell things that its beholder can never speak out. And no matter how hard someone toils to hide their true selves and feelings the eyes will still reveal it all. And Zar is pouring them all to her. Pain. Fear. Confusion. Happiness. And more powerful emotions are all mounting and being poured to her one by one.

Zar moved his hands from her shoulders and cupped her face. Not moving his stares on her, he caressed her cheeks. Fang shivered more on the way Zar touches her.

And then the anticipation ended, Zar leaned down and kissed her hard. The moment their lips touched, Fang went completely motionless. She was greatly stunned. Not just due to his action but more on the fact that she didn't give even the slightest of resistance. And that's not even the crazier part. When she finally regained control of herself, the first thing she did was moaned against his lips and kissed him back.

The hours afterwards were like a blur. Fang had no recollection of the how, where, and when. All that she could comprehend during those fleeting hours were Zar's touches, his kisses, his skin crushing against hers, and the fruitions of their several unions. And the next thing she knows was waking up in his room with Zar's head rested against her chest with his soft snores ticking the bare skin of her breasts.

Fang was taken a little aback when the realization of what they'd just done had dawned to her. But in the end, all she could apprehend was the feeling of contentment on how things had ended the way that it is despite her initial attempt to push him away for reasons that at the moment she could no longer bring to attention.

 _You've just surrendered your ass, dumbass!_ Her inner voice recapped her. _There's no way that you could think of anything else right now?_

Fang smiled. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"So they knew all along then," Mal said when Lonnie informed her about what she found out during her encounter with Fang and Eleazar.

"You don't seem surprised?" Lonnie wondered.

Mal just snorted. "I would have been surprised if things had gone well without them knowing."

"Wait? You were expecting that they'll figure it out?"

"Oh please Lo, Fang's dad figured out that your grandpa's army is coming by just sniffing a doll. You think that amateurs like us can escape her radar?"

"So then, why did we bother to do all these in secret if you knew that it'll be compromised from the very beginning?"

"Well, before I answer that let me tell you first the whole story about this whole arrangement."

Lonnie readied herself.

Then Mal started. "Ben picked Fang to be released from the Isle for the reason that her profile fits perfectly the one that Queen Elsa requested to become Prince Eleazar's anger management companion. The plan was to introduce them during their first lecture and then pair them for Anger Management therapy under the guidance of Fairy Godmother. That was the smooth plan that Ben had originally laid out for them."

"However, the complications started when those two unexpectedly engaged into a more complexed relationship. That's when things get messy. You see, they'd engaged their selves with each other before we could have the chance to start the road of dealing their issues. And troubles preemptive to that part could, you know, lead to the thing that we're all afraid of. That's why I decided to deploy that plan of controlling their environment in order to give them that needed time. And the reason why I also decided to do it in the shadows instead of the normal way was because none of those two needed anyone from us. As long as they are Anger Management companions, what they needed from then till now are each other and no one from us should butt in."

"That still hasn't answered the part about Fang finding this out." She asked now for the clarification on that matter. "It seems that you made a gamble that things won't go badly."

"Not gamble, Lo. Faith…with a little dash of concrete facts of course." Mal unveiled. "I know that Fang will find out about us so except for the obvious, I also laid out the reasons. That way, she won't just figure out our actions but the intentions as well. And if she knows the intentions then she'll ride with it. Well, only until things are back under her control which is what she'd just confirmed when the two of you met earlier."

"Wow!" Lonnie exclaimed, completely amazed on how Mal had pull all those things off. "That was unbelievable."

"Well it never gave us a smooth ride even for a single second and one mistake could have led to the worst case scenario of Arendelle wiping us out. But for now I guess some concerns with them are over."

"You can say that again," Lonnie said, sipping on her iced tea. "They were in some sort of understanding when I left them."

"Understanding?" Mal asked, taking also a sip on her orange juice. "What do you mean by understanding?"

"Well, I saw them running towards the Snow Prince's bedroom." She grinned mischievously. "And I was a little curious so eavesdropped a bit."

"What did you hear?"

"Not much," she said honestly. To be exact, she didn't actually hear any words just sounds. "Though I decided to leave when the moaning and the creaking of the bed started."

Mal's jaws dropped. She lost hold of her glass before going completely motionless.

"Mal?" She tried to shake her. "Are you okay?"

"Call everyone," she said, still in trance. "Tell them we've just entered the deep crap zone."

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Zar was stirred awake by the movements beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw Fang trying to quietly push herself up to sit in the bed. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," she smiled warmly. "Did I wake you up?"

"Sort of."

"Sorry," she said, twisting her fingers against the locks of his hair.

Zar took her hand and kissed her knuckles, inhaling her sweet scent. _Damn, she smells so fine._ "How are you feeling?"

"Confused, lightheaded, a little nauseous," Fang admitted. "How about you?"

"Tired," he groaned weakly. "You're too tough that I can't keep up."

"I'd told you to work more on your cardio." She chuckled, twisting her fingers again on his locks. "Perhaps you'll listen now."

"Perhaps I will," he sighed, snuggling his head on her thigh.

"Zar?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"Isn't it quite obvious?"

"That's not what I'm asking."

Zar sighed and wordlessly cursed the fact that Fang can easily read him. She managed to tell that there's more implication to what they've done rather than a simple response to a carnal need. He will tell her all about but he would have wanted it in a different time and in a much different situation. It's huge bomb to drop and he doesn't want to scare her especially now that everything is still out of place. "We just changed the facts."

"What do you mean?"

Zar then starts telling her about the strict Tradition of Arendelle's Royal Family. What it means and what are its consequences, how it will affect their lives, and what they will look forward after today.

Her eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Fang, I'd just put my fate into your hands and you think I'm joking."

"But why would you do that?"

"To make sure that you'll never leave my side." He held her tighter, his soul fill with dread on the thought that she might disappear from his life one day. "Fang, I love you so much and I'd rather die than to spend a single day without you."

"Oh Zar," she leaned down to press her lips against his. "You dumbass."

* * *

Jookiba stood waiting in front of the Queen's throne as Queen Elsa read through his surveillance reports. In just half a month, a lot of unbelievable things had happened in the life of the Crown Prince of Arendelle during his short stay in Auradon. And earlier, the biggest game changer in his life had just occurred.

"Can you tell me something about this girl?" Queen Elsa requested.

"Her name is Shan Fang. She's a Hun, a wicked descendant, daughter of the warlord Shan Yu. Like any other wicked descendants, she was born inside the Isle of the Lost, imprisoned like their parents. A well trained warrior from infancy, she's physically stronger, faster, and sharper than any of our elite soldiers. And if I do the math, she might even be a match against my strongest number, 626."

"But unlike the other wicked descendants, she followed the path of might instead of the path of wickedness. She's a strong believer of survival of the fittest. For her, what is good and what is evil are only decided by the strong and victors."

"A concrete proof to that belief of hers is that she'd stayed in the Isle despite having a special privilege."

"Special Privilege?" The Queen interestingly asked.

"She's an Antimagic. Any magic known and unknown to man serves no effect on her including the barrier of the Isle. Therefore, she had all chance in the world to escape the Isle. But instead of doing that, she choose to stay due to her respect on Auradon's victory against her people."

"How about her relationship to my son?"

"She's the anger companion that King Benjamin had picked for the Prince. She is also the Prince's best friend."

"And you're saying that Zar had just chosen her earlier this day?"

"That's indeed what had just occurred."

The Queen glared at him. "You didn't peep, right?"

Jookiba shook his head fiercely. "I still love my life." Since such action is punishable by death.

The expression of the Queen then turned sterner as she finished reading the rest of the report. "So let me recap everything in case I missed something. My son, choose a wicked descendant, the toughest girl in Auradon, and an antimagic to be his consort. Am I right?"

Jookiba nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Her straight face then cracked a very elated smile. "I like it," she said, closing the folder in high enthusiasm and start giving him instructions. "Dr. Jookiba, I want you to inform all the Royalties, the Royal Service and the Arendelle officials including all of our Generals and Commanders that from now on, Shan Fang, the wicked descendant of Shan Yu is officially a member of the Royal Family of Arendelle. All the Rights and Privileges vested towards a Royalty of our country are now hers."

Jookiba smiled broadly after hearing the Queen's declaration. He too had found the Hun girl the most suitable consort for the Prince. "As you wish."

"Tell them that Arendelle had just gained their next Queen."

* * *

"Mal, why are we here again?" Evie groaned. "I thought the plan was over?"

"Something just came in," Mal informed them as she anxiously set out filed documents and blank papers above their meeting table. Mal is in a state of stress and panic worse than anything that she'd had before and Evie wondering what caused it. "And it's a bigger crap than what we initially encountered. Not to mention that this time it's no part of any pre-organized plan."

"What's going on this time?" Jay asked before turning to Lonnie who's the one who gathered them per Mal's order.

Lonnie just shrugged. "No clue. I just told her something I'd eavesdropped earlier and now she's like this."

"And that is?" Most of them asked.

When Lonnie told them everything, everyone in the room except the hysterical Mal expressed their reaction of shock on the revelation.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed. "He scored a homerun? On Fang?"

Evie jaws dropped as she could not believe what Lonnie had just told them. From the moment she'd met Fang till the moment now, she could not imagine that vicious girl as someone who will surrender herself to a man. "He managed to subdue her that far?"

Lonnie nodded. "Seems to be the case."

"And biggest disaster ever!" Mal declared loudly.

"Mal, can you tell us now what's going on?" Evie demanded. "You're starting to scare us."

Mal ceases all that she's doing and took a seat. For a couple of minutes she just sat there in silence, directing herself to calm down. And when the hysteria faded she said, "The Royal Union of Arendelle."

"The what?"

Mal then starts to explain. "The Royal Union is an old tradition and at the same time, a restriction among the Royal Family of Arendelle. It is where the members of the Royal Family can only engage sexual act to their chosen lifetime partners."

"Wait, are you saying that…" Evie tried to say.

But Mal overrun her as she continued. "This is a very strict and very ancient tradition where defiance to this practice is punishable by death regardless of who is involved, the King and Queen are no exemption."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." It was Doug who attempted to voice out this time. "Are you trying to tell us that Prince Eleazar had just chosen Fang to be his consort? His future Queen?"

"Exactly," Mal said, gripping her hair in frustration.

Evie froze like a statue as well as everyone else inside the room. And for several seconds, no one is moving, making a sound, or maybe even breathing. They were just simply standing there, too stunned to do anything after that one hell of a statement that Mal had dropped on them.

"Guys, things just got more complicated. Right now, we're no longer dealing with the Prince of Arendelle and his bestfriend. And this is no longer preventing a trouble by association. We're dealing now with the future King and Queen of that massive country. And if anything and I mean anything unfortunate befall to either one of them, Arendelle is gonna destroy us in the most unimaginable way. That's why I decided to carry on the plan, stricter than before."

"I told you guys to quit it already!" Someone shouted before their bedroom's door burst open, revealing the very displeased and unimpressed Fang.

Everyone in the room was startled by her explosive entrance especially Evie and Carlos who immediately run behind Jay and Lonnie while screaming like little girls.

"Didn't I already make myself clear about this whole stalking thing?"

All of them swallowed hard. Fang is pouring them a very aggressive aura, popping goosebumps all over their skins.

And if that weren't bad enough, Evie suddenly feel another wild essence emanating from her left side. Turning there, she saw Mal glaring towards Fang. "Well, if it isn't Shan Fang." Mal said in clenched teeth as she stood and angrily approaches Fang until they're toe to toe. "You know what? None of these would have happened if you didn't just carelessly surrender your ass."

"Where my ass is going is my concern, not yours." Fang said back in her face.

The two then engaged into a stare off. Mal glared at Fang with her glowing green eyes while Fang retaliates with her blackened sclera and her eerily vicious yellow irises. And despite how scary the situation is, it was actually a sight to behold.

These two young women, both from the Isle of the Lost and both the toughest in their respective fields, and now, both future Queens of the most powerful kingdoms in the world, are squaring off inside this small space of their room.

Evie is going crazy. The tension inside the room is just so heavy that none of them can do anything except to watch.

"Whoa! Okay girls." Doug said, grabbing both Mal and Fang's shoulders, cutting them off from their showdown. Their eyes then returned to normal as they turn their heads to Doug. "Let's not start a fight here, shall we?"

 _Doug managed to move?_ Evie gazed down towards Doug's legs and her eyes widened on what she saw. His knees are shaking and obviously at the edge of collapsing. It appears that he just forced himself to move his feet by summoning every last ounce of his willpower. But despite of that he keep a straight face as he try to talk the two girls out of it.

"Oh Doug, I love you so much." Her boyfriend might not be a prince but he's definitely a knight in shining armor. "You're so gonna have it tonight."

"Fine," Mal breathed, finally calming down.

"Fine." So is Fang.

"What brought you here?" Mal started to ask.

Fang stared at Mal and then give a quick glance to all of them. "I want to strike a deal."

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Zar stood patiently beside the motorcycle that he borrowed from King Benjamin as he waits for Fang to join him. It's going to be their first date together and even though they are almost inseparable, this is going to be their first time to spend a quality time as a couple. However when they met earlier and he told her that he will fetch her up in her room, she said to not bother for she won't be there and instructed him instead to prepare their ride and wait for her.

So now, he had been waiting out here for almost half an hour for her. Not that he's complaining but he's growing nervous by the seconds if Fang might be having cold feet. She doesn't look like one the last time he saw her but he can't be that sure.

Then his uncertainties faded when he heard her soft voice calling to him. "Hey."

And when he turned around to see her, all hell breaks loose for nothing in the world could have prepared him on what he saw. Fang looks indisputably beautiful, from her dark hair arranged to a tousled wave to the belted shift white dress that she's wearing. She's like a goddess and every fiber of hers is just shouting perfection.

Seriously, he couldn't have been this lucky to have a girl like her in his first try.

Fang then approached him and closed his mouth in which he didn't realize was hanging. "You ready?"

He just nodded, dumbfounded.

When they're finally riding along the road with her arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, she then whispered to him. "Surprised?"

"That's an understatement."

She giggled. "Well, do you like it?"

"That too is an understatement."

She giggled again, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

Arriving to their destination, a famous pastry shop in Auradon's business district, Zar hold her hand and admiringly looked at her again from head to toe, "So this is the reason why you didn't want me to fetch you earlier."

"A girl needs to impress on her first date."

He could not agree more. "But how did you pull this off?" He curiously asked. "Auradon Prep doesn't have a salon, right?"

"I strike a deal with some people in exchange for my forgiveness and a promise that I'll behave."

Zar raised an eyebrow. "I totally didn't get that but I'll assume that it's a good thing."

"Don't worry, it's all good," she assured him. "By the way, where are we?"

They both stared at the shop's sign. "Well, I wanted to eat cheesecake without having to wrestle with you for a change."

* * *

"Looks like someone is in a good mood," Mal commented to her best friend Evie as she watched her twirl and dance around their room.

"And why wouldn't I be?" She said cheerily. "I had a great time with Doug last night and now…" she squealed, "I'm debt free from Fang!"

Mal could not argue with that. Though Fang had delivered it via surprise to them, both her visit and her suggested arrangement, it was still the best deal that they could ask for.

Truth be said, Mal doesn't trust Fang's attitude one bit even this mellowed version of hers. However, she does trust her words. Fang might be a barbarian but she is also a warrior and she followed a certain code of honor. A person like her will rather die than to break from her words.

But who could have thought that all it would take was a hairstyle, make up, and a new dress. Fang went to them with that deal. In exchange that she will not do anything stupid to put Auradon in peril as well as forgiving Evie and Carlos for the ice sculpture incident two years ago and Jay for stealing her notebook, for that part though Mal didn't expect that even that had failed to avoid her radar, she demanded help for her first date with Prince Eleazar.

And half an hour ago, they'd just fulfill their end of the bargain and Fang is off she go with her day with her boyfriend leaving Evie extremely happy and her finally having her first sigh of relief in weeks.

"I no longer have to live in fear that she might slit my throat someday."

"Well, congratulations!" Mal said, stretching her upper body upward before jumping to her bed. "As for me, I can finally get some rest."

"But Mal, now that you're stress free. Are you gonna cease your late night visits in the castle?"

"Oh please E, of course not." She told her friend in all good conscience. "I never needed the booty call to get rid of my stress in the first place. I was using the stress to have a booty call. So count on it that King Benjamin will still have a warm company and a warmer workout tonight."

Evie giggled. "You naughty, naughty little girl."

"What can I say," she smiled, biting her lower lip seductively. "I'm rotten to the core."

* * *

It was a cloudy, rainy evening in the forest and Zar awoke to the sound of rain hitting the roof of his workshop. They had stayed inside the small residence after Fang suggested of continuing their date somewhere private. He brought her again here, pounced on her, and they did not lie still until the early hours of nightfall.

Zar stirred his head clearer and as he does, he suddenly came aware of a familiar sensation between his hips. Frisking his arm to his side, Fang is not there. Zar slowly lifted his head up and sure enough there she was, with the blanket covering her and her activity on his lower body parts. He gave her a questioning growl, tilting his head slightly. All her movements ceased immediately, pulling away and sitting with her back to him.

"Crap!" She cursed under her breath, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Zar lifted himself to sit up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder with one digit, leaning forward slightly. She turned her head ever-so-slightly towards him, blushing furiously. Zar then snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her blush deepened, and he kissed her neck. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," she panted nervously.

"You should have just waked me up if you wanted to spend time with me." Zar said, planting more kisses on her neck.

"Sorry," she moaned. "I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"I'm awake now," he nibbled on her earlobe. "Tell me what you want and we'll do it."

"Well," she said, biting her lower lip and wrapping both his arms now around her waist. "I wanted to continue what I was doing before you…erm…disturbed me. But I sort of find this position very comforting. Can you hold me like this for a while?"

Not the fun that Zar was hoping for. But he got to admit that she's right. This form of skin to skin contact feels really nice. "Okay."

They sat there contentedly with her in his lap for a few minutes, just enjoying being with each other. "Hey Zar," she said all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think your mom will like me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well," she hesitated. "I'm a commoner, I'm no royalty."

"My Dad is a scholar, son of a pheasant, who won my Mom with his poems and music. And my Uncle Kristoff is an iceman who grew up with trolls. I'm sure my Mom will not mind having a Hun for a daughter in law."

"But I'm also a wicked descendant. My father had committed crimes against a lot of people."

"Arendelle is associated with pirates, witches, and gargoyles. Our number one scientist and researcher Dr. Jookiba is even a former convict. You, on the other hand is simply a child of a wrongdoer, you're completely innocent."

She sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing out that fuss. I'm just worried that this relationship might not work out."

"If it's just my family and my people you're worrying about. Please don't. Rest assured that none of them can be a hindrance on anything that we would want to have. They will approve of you. That is if they haven't already."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Zar glared towards the anvil, Fang followed his gaze where they found a black tarantula resting above the cold metal. "What's with the spider?"

"That's no spider, Fang," he enlightened her. "Look closer."

Fang did. And she was stunned to discover that the spider is made out of steel. "What the hell!?"

"You better not be peeping, Jookiba!" Zar shouted angrily to the spider.

And then Fang screeched, covering herself with the blanket when the spider replied. "Of course not, Your Highness. Such action is punishable by death."

"Jookiba, you dog!" Zar snarled.

The spider flinched. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I was just following the orders of the Queen."

"Then you better get the hell out of here right now!" He ordered, firing an ice blast in front of him as warning.

"As you wish, Your Highness." The voice of Jookiba nervously said before the metallic spider scrambled its way out of their sight.

"What the hell just happened?" Fang perplexedly demanded.

"My Mom had probably sent them," he explained, running his hand over his hair in frustration. "I thought it was odd that Mom knows way too much. She had been watching over us the entire time."

"She knows about me?"

"All about you," he said. Fang shuddered.

"By the way, You Highness." Fang scream again when the spider returned. "As you'd just mentioned, Queen Elsa is all aware of your actions including your union with Ms. Shan. And she gave me an order that given a chance that I'll be able to relay it, she wanted you to know that she approved of her to be your consort."

Fang stiffened on that. Did she just hear that right? Queen Elsa of Arendelle had approved of her for her son?

"Therefore, she wanted you, Your Highness to bestow to Ms. Shan the Royal Insignia as a proof that she is now a member of Arendelle's Royal Family."

Zar's lips smiled elatedly while she still remains frozen in shock. "Thank you for that Jookiba." He said, firing an ice blast again to the spider, hitting and destroying it this time. "But I told you to get lost."

Fang absorbed all the declarations and she hyperventilated as a result. Only a day ago, all the facts were leading to the path where she and Zar don't have future. But now, 24-hours later, everything had made a complete 180 degrees turn around. She's naked in the bed with Zar and this Jookiba spider had just informed them that by Queen Elsa's approval, she's officially a member of the Royal Family of Arendelle.

She's going out of her mind. She likes what are happening but she's still going out of her mind.

"I told you she'll like you," Zar whispered, resting his chin in her shoulder.

Fang breathed deeply. "Yeah," and breathed deeply again. "What's the Royal Insignia?"

Zar told her then to turn around. She complied, sitting on his lap again. After she rested her hands on his shoulders and his hands secured on her waist, he said. "It's the mark of our family in which we carry somewhere in our body."

 _Mark? Like a tattoo?_ That's sounds interesting. "Where's yours?"

Zar led her left hand to touch his right hip where Fang felt a cold circular surface. Looking down, she saw the emblem of Arendelle carved on his skin. It's very light blue in color that's almost invisible on his pale skin. "I spend a lot of time down there, how the hell did I miss that?"

"I'm not wondering, you're very distracted to its neighbor," he chuckled. She playfully smacked him in the chest. "Ouch!"

Fang beamed excitedly. "So how'll I get mine?"

"Technically, I'm supposed to use my magic to influence your DNA in order for the insignia to carve somewhere in your body."

"But magic doesn't work on me."

"I can use my qi as a substitute. Thankfully, you taught me how to precisely do that."

"That's possible?" She asked, unconvinced.

"It's possible," he replied, self-assured.

Fang raised an eyebrow. The solution had come way too easy and it's suspicious. If placing the insignia requires magic then Zar is aware that the process is not applicable to her. And if he decided to use qi as substitute for magic, they can't be certain that it'll work once they try. Not unless. "You've been planning about this the entire time, aren't you?"

The smug expression on his face says it all. "I've been practicing hard for this moment."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have any way out this, don't I?"

"Not even the slightest of chance." Zar pulled her closer to him and kissed her shoulder, collarbone and the upper area of her breast.

Fang moaned on the sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head in place. She then moaned even louder when his qi started to invade her body. The energy stirred every nerve ending that she has, sending her into a pleasurable trembling frenzy. His life force then raided even further inside her, from her skin, to her muscle, her cell, until he reached the very pinnacle of her existence. And then he felt him imbued her DNA with the power of the snow.

She screamed, gripping Zar even tighter. The strength of his qi just builds and builds up inside of her until it finally exploded, leaving her writhing in ecstasy.

Fang collapsed against Zar's arms, exhausted and panting for air.

"How was it?" Zar asked when she regained some composure.

"Feels like sex," she said breathlessly, cupping his face and kissing him hard. "So, how it goes?" She asked when she pulled away.

Fang followed Zar's gaze as he lifted his left hand to trace his fingers on the skin just below her right collarbone. "Perfectly."

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Mal inhaled, breathing the fresh forest air and the clean scent of the lake's water. How she missed the Enchanted Lake. It's been a while since their last visit and she's dying to be here again.

"Can you tell to me why do we have to use a limo and bring that grumpy driver of yours?" Mal complained to Ben as he unpacked their picnic set.

Whenever they are out for a date, Ben always preferred to use his motorcycle instead of getting a car and a driver that is sometimes accompanied with guards and chaperons. It's a hassle that they always want to avoid during their quality time together. However, it seems that today, Ben had leaned on the painful option.

"Eleazar borrowed my motorcycle two days ago for his date with Fang. He promised to return it once they're done but as you can see, he still hasn't. I wonder what's taking him."

Mal shook her head on her boyfriend's hopelessness. He might have developed a healthy sexual appetite because of her but he's still as naïve as the day she met him. "Ben, its weekend, they're young, they're a newly joint couple, and they're preoccupied with each other." She stated to him one by one. "Surely you should have expected that they might go somewhere private, stay there, and play House."

Her words surprised him and for a brief moment he also went still, confirming her suspicion that he didn't even consider that possibility. "Actually…I sort of did not."

Mal snorted. "Expect your motorcycle on Monday. That is if they don't decide to extend."

"I guess I have to."

Ben finished setting their picnic spot and he invited her to join him as he sat on the mat. Mal hurried to him and snuggled her head on his chest. "Ahhh, it's good to be here."

"It's been a while," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily. "I really love this place."

"Me too." Ben gazed around, admiring the beauty of the place.

The Enchanted Lake has a very sentimental meaning to them. Here is where they had their first date, where they realize how much they love each other, and where Mal discovered that she's capable of goodness. The place where the pinnacle of who they are and what they have now are formed.

"We should go here often," Mal suggested.

"I'm already on it." Ben pulled out his Iphone and redirected some of his schedules to give vacancy on some specific days. "How's three times a week sounds?"

"Perfect," she smiled.

"So?" Ben said, returning his phone to his pocket. "How was your week?"

"Crazy," was her simple reply. "Just plain crazy. I mean, what's with you and Eleazar? Why does all the High Kings I know prefer to fawn over Lost Isle girls? Couldn't you just have picked a less complicated woman?"

"I think we tried…and failed miserably."

 _Tell me about it._ What had occurred to her and Ben and then to Fang and the Snow Prince is like a cheesy soap opera. No one could have imagined even in a million years that the daughter of the vilest fairy and the daughter of the most ruthless man will be chosen to become future Queens of the two most influential kingdoms in the world. Seriously, no Tale had ever ended with that kind of screwed up 'happily ever after.'

"And now our asses are on line. Three weeks ago our only problem was Arendelle gnawing our necks if Fang causes trouble for Eleazar. Now, Arendelle will gnaw our necks regardless of who gets into trouble." Mal state them as if they were a bizarre joke rather than existing facts. "Just how sick is that?"

"Mal," Ben gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't be too hard on yourself. As a matter of fact, you've managed to anticipate and handle everything better than anyone from the kingdom could have. You didn't just expect that Eleazar and Fang will also take the same path that we took a year ago. But that's not your fault. That was a decision that they themselves had made for their lives. They fell in love and that's a force which is impossible to bend."

Mal breathed deeply. "I guess I'm really putting a too high of a standard for myself here." She finally admitted. "I'd just realized that keeping something together is much harder than sending it ruins. And when I do something regardless of how well I'd done it, I still think that it's not enough, because in the first place I don't know how much enough is."

"You were outstanding, Mal. No one could have handled it any better."

She looked up to see his face, reading his expression if he's serious or just trying to make her feel better. "You think so?" She asked, giving him her cutest pout. An expression and weapon of hers which never fail to compel Ben to give or tell her everything that she wants.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "I think and believe so."

That's good enough for her. "Thanks," she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, I just remembered," he said when their lips parted. "I helped Eleazar build his workshop somewhere around here. You wanna go check it out?"

"A workshop?" Mal suddenly remembered that aside from being the Crown Prince of Arendelle, Prince Eleazar is also an official blacksmith of their country and he has a huge fascination on metal crafting. Something that sort of pique Mal's interest, "Sure."

The location of the workshop was not that far. Crossing back to the hanging bridge, it's an exact fifteen minute walking distance from the bridge to a huge fig tree within the forest. The workshop was a small log cabin that is almost fused with the fig tree.

But as they drew closer, something along the way had caught Ben's attention. He then asked her to go on ahead and he'll follow afterwards. He just needed to check on something first.

Mal then noticed that the cabin's chimney is ousting smoke. Not an indication that something is burning underneath it but still implied that the place was just recently used. So instead of going directly to the door, she decided to take a peek first through the window to see if someone is in there.

Sure enough, she heard movements inside the cabin. _"Ugh!"_ A feminine voice called out.

Mal raised an eyebrow as she slowly sneaked her head at the corner of the window. Her eyes widened and she gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Removing the cover that's encasing the small vehicle parked beside a redwood tree, Ben confirmed his suspicion. It is indeed his motorcycle, the one that Prince Eleazar had borrowed from him a couple of days ago. This indication could only mean one thing. Those two are in the cabin.

And then he remembered what Mal said about playing House. "Oh no."

He covered the motorcycle again and dashed immediately towards the cabin, hoping that Mal haven't intruded inside yet. Thankfully, she hasn't. She probably had noticed the indications that someone might be inside. However, she's already peeking at the window and her shocked face is consistently losing color.

"Mal," he called out in a low voice. She didn't budge. Her eyes are still glued on whatever she's gaping at inside the cabin. "Mal," he called out again as gets closer to her.

And when he reached her, he saw a glimpse of the spectacle that is stirring inside. And Holy Crap, these kids are really energetic.

 _"Come on!"_ Fang demanded aggressively. Eleazar growled like a wild beast in response, sending Shan Fang screaming.

And they're very vocal too.

"Mal, let's get out of here!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the window. Her stilled legs delivered some resistance but he still succeeded in bringing her to the other side of the cabin before any of those two could notice them.

" _Hey?"_ Ben heard Fang complained. _"What's wrong?"_

" _I think I heard voices outside,"_ Eleazar told her.

 _Oh crap!_ Ben panicked, covering his mouth tightly with his free hand.

" _What?"_ Fang sounded unconvinced. _"I didn't hear anything."_

There were few seconds of silence, probably Eleazar deliberating. _"I'll go check it just to be sure."_

" _You mean now?"_ Fang said, voicing out frustration.

Ben then heard Eleazar motioned towards the direction of the door and window. Ben didn't hear the door opening, so it seems that Eleazar is surveying things from the window.

" _You see anyone?"_ Fang grumped.

" _No."_

" _I told you no one's there,"_ she whined. _"Come on, Zar. Get back to bed."_ She demanded, almost pleading.

" _Yeah, you're right."_ He said. Ben breathed in relief. _"But just in case."_

" _What are you doing?"_ Fang curiously asked.

" _I'm creating a barrier mist around this place,"_ he explained. _"Anyone who dared to enter here except for me and of course you because of your antimagic will be lost in the maze of this mist."_

True to what he said, cold white smokes begun spilling from within the cabin occupying the area around them. Ben starts to panic again. Eleazar is creating a maze type barrier in the area. If they don't get out of there fast, they'll be trapped.

" _Isn't that dangerous?"_ Fang remarked. _"What if someone accidentally get in here?"_

" _The Enchanted Lake is very near here, people that visits this place gets too enthralled with the Lake that they rarely give this area any attention. And also, there's only one entrance path towards here, I'll put a warning sign there later."_

Ben shook Mal fiercely, finally snapping her out her trance. "Ben…" Ben hushed her by covering her mouth. "What's going on?" She glanced around when he pulled his hand away, taking notice of the thickening mist.

"Eleazar is creating maze barrier."

"Wha…." He hushed her again.

"Yes," he said in a soft voice. "And you need to get us out of here."

Mal panicked but forced herself to calm down in order to find a solution inside her jumbled head. "OK….Mom's book….magic spell….flying….teleportation…."

" _You done already?"_ Fang's voice groaned impatiently.

" _Almost."_ Eleazar told her as the visibility around him and Mal drops to zero.

"Mal?" Ben panted as hysteria consumes him further. They're running out of time. "Any second now."

"Here is there, there is here, send us back to where we were." Mal finally chanted, grabbing his shoulder.

Ben felt his body shattered before being thrown into some sort of a pocket dimension where time and space seems to not exist. The ride only lasted for a second or two. And the next thing he knew is integrating with the speed of light above the Enchanted Lake, literally above the Enchanted Lake's water.

"Waaaahhhh!" They screamed as they splashed down heavily to the lake.

"Ben! Help!" Mal called out when they emerged from the water. Mal had taken swimming lessons this past year but she still forgets how to move whenever she panics.

"Mal!" Ben swam quickly towards her and once within reach, she hugged him tightly. Ben then swam them back to the ground.

Once out of the water, Mal crawled further from the Lake before collapsing her back against the grassy surface. Ben followed her lead and lie beside her.

"Alright, that's it!" Mal panted again and again. "Next time you ask me to visit your pal's place, I'm definitely not going!"

Ben could not agree more.

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Pack it all up!" Shan Yu snarled towards his men as they load the ship with weapons and supplies. But underneath his seemingly foul and demanding demeanor, he's actually in a pretty good mood right now. Yesterday, Facilier had given him the Go Signal about the Barrier Breaker that they were working for. Since then, he had been preparing his men and his vessels for their upcoming departure from this godforsaken Isle.

Shan Yu then saw a loaded wagon approaching the dock, the darkness of the night made it impossible for him to see the driver's face but the top hat that he's wearing hinted that it is indeed Facilier.

"You're early?" Shan Yu said as Facilier parked his wagon.

"I have punctuality issues." He said to him before shifting his gaze towards the ship with a very pleased smile. "So this is it, huh? Your humble vessel?"

"One of my humble vessels," he corrected.

"There's more?"

He nodded.

"How many did you prepared?"

Shan Yu grinned proudly as he gestured towards the other two ships anchored at the furthest side of the port. "I have two more of them, perfectly armed and loaded. How about you? How many did you prepared?"

Facilier pulled the cover of his wagon, showing him three pointy Flying jib-booms. "Just enough for everyone?"

When Shan Yu saw them, he immediately exploded. "Jibbooms!?" He exclaimed, glaring at Facilier. These are not what he was expecting, making him think that Facilier had been making fun of him the entire time? "Are you playing games with me?" He unsheathed his sword and angrily pointed it towards his throat.

"Relax," he said calmly, pushing his sword away from him using his finger. "I didn't close Dragon Hall just to play pranks with you." He jumped off the wagon and lead Shan Yu towards the back of the vehicle. Facilier then unloaded one of the three jibbooms and explained how it'll work to him. "The tip of this material is imbued with the synthesized antimagic that I developed using the blood that you've provided me. It's small but it's enough to puncture a small tear in the barrier. That small tear will then expand to accommodate the ship as it push through it. However, once the passage of the vessel is over, the barrier will revert back to its original unblemished self while the antimagic in these jibbooms will be lost forever."

After that explanation, Shan Yu sheathed his sword as he finally calmed down now. "And you have three of them."

"Luckily, we have enough for each ship."

"Good," he smiled happily. "Have them ready."

"As you wish," Facilier complied. "However, I do want to raise some concerns of my own."

Shan Yu snorted. "What's that?"

"My plan only goes as far as giving you these materials so I am completely oblivious of what we're gonna do once we are out. I know you have a lot of men but I believe that even with that number we are still no match against the military force of Auradon. So, I just wanted to ask. You do have a plan, right?"

"Like you said," he gave the madman a sly grin of assurance. "Your part is done. Now it's my turn fulfill the end of our bargain."

* * *

Evie groaned as she struggles to solve the chemistry problems on the board. The problems are meant to be solved along with their lab partners. However, Lonnie is a complete braindead on the subject and is totally leeching on her to help her pass. And so, she's the nearest yet the last person that she can rely for assistance. Though Evie is starting to get the gist of it, they are running out of time.

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Lonnie apologized guiltily on her incapability.

Evie sighed. Lonnie had replaced Doug as her chemistry lab partner after her boyfriend successfully accomplished the units and the average grades needed in order to embark on Auradon Prep's advanced curriculum. Doing so, he can cut a year or two on his studying years and might be able to graduate from high school after a year. "It's okay Lo. Just don't do anything to distract me. We only have 10 minutes to solve this or else we'll get an F."

Lonnie nodded.

She missed doing this with Doug. Though there are times where he makes her solve problems similar to these on her own, at least he gives a nice dose of moral support that helps her accomplish the task. Lonnie on the other hand, even though doing the same completely sucks on it.

The time expired and they passed their papers finished or not. Though her solutions are a complete disaster, she managed to solve all the problems enough to secure them a C.

Relaying her papers to the person in front of her, Evie's attention was caught by Eleazar and Fang that are sitting at the front row of the class. And by briefly observing them, Evie saw something that she failed to notice before.

"Lonnie, can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"I just noticed that all of our schoolmates seem to be ignoring Prince Eleazar. You know, I sort of expected that they'll at least give him some overflowing attention considering that he's a Crown Prince, the Crown Prince of Arendelle on top of that."

"What?" Lonnie exclaimed, stunned on what she'd just said. "Mal didn't tell you?"

Now, she's confused. "Tell me what?"

"Oh my God," she panted. "And here I was thinking that you were briefed since you were keeping quiet about it the entire time."

"About what?" Evie demanded.

Lonnie moved her head closer and whispered to her ear. "Aside from me, Doug, the Four of you, Fang, and the King, no other student in Auradon Prep knows about Prince Eleazar's heritage."

"What?" She almost exclaimed but Lonnie hushed her. "You're trying to say that aside from the 8 of us, no one else knew that Prince Eleazar is the son of Queen Elsa?"

She shook her head. "The two kingdoms decided to make Prince Eleazar a low profile during his stay here in Auradon."

"Why would they do that?"

"People consistently fawning on him are the atmosphere that the Snow Prince hated the most. I heard too that back in Arendelle, he often loses his cool when people treat him that way. And since he's here to undergo Anger Management therapy, Ben decided to relieve of him of that stress by keeping his heritage a secret from the rest of Auradon. So with the exception of us, Ben's parents, the Head Mistress, and Fang, no one else knew even among the other royalties of Auradon that the Crown Prince of Arendelle is staying in our kingdom."

 _So that's what's going on._ No wonder Mal was too uptight about handling this situation. But still, why didn't she tell her?

* * *

Fang can't help biting her lower lip while she watched Zar do warm ups for their qi practice. The sleeveless white shirt he's wearing was pulled tight over his body displaying well his toned muscles as they flexed with each exertions. Tall and lean, that body begged a woman to caress it just to see if it was as hard and perfect as it appeared. And though she'd already sampled it for so many times she'd lost count. She's still consumed by that overwhelming urge to dig her nails on those hard surfaces.

"Fang?" Zar called for her, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

"Yes?!" She replied in a startled high-pitched voice.

Zar chuckled and shook his head. Hinting that he knows exactly what she was thinking. "What's the lesson plan?"

"Uhm…" she jumbled, trying to recall the activities that she outlined for the day. She then pulled herself up from being seated on the ground and neared to Zar. "I was planning to top the notch today."

He frowned. "Isn't that dangerous? I almost blow the entire school the last time I did that."

"Yeah, I know," she said, resting her hands above his shoulder. "But somehow you still need to expel that qi if we want to progress on our therapy. You know, at least one portion at a time."

Zar held her hips and pull her closer him as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm not sure if I can."

"Don't worry I got your back," she assured him. "Literally your back, because I have to strike you there in case you lose control."

He smiled, giving her a quick kiss in the lips. "Oh babe, what can I ever do without you?"

She pursed her lips. "Well let's see. You can't cook, do the laundry, and you can't wash the dishes either. So, I guess not much."

"And you think you can do that for me," he said, raising his brow.

"Hmmm….I guess I can try." They both laughed. "Now meditate. Go get yourself ready," she said, tapping his left chest. "I'll just get us some nice beverages and we're good to go."

Zar nodded. Fang then exited the tourney field to make her way back towards the school building to purchase some drinks from the vending machines. Along the way, she met the Auradon Prep tourney all-star team headed by their Coach jogging their way to the field for practice. They usually don't practice this early, one reason why she chose this time of the day for her and Zar, but they're having an important game next week so they needed to double their practice time.

The Coach and the team greeted her as they passed her by. Unluckily, the Auradon jerk is also with them and their paths crossed again. "Hey doll, you seems lonely." He said, standing on her way and cracking that annoying smirk again. "Wanna hang around a bit?"

"No thanks," she said nonchalantly, passing him by and pretended that he's not even there.

"Oh c'mon, doll." He blocked her way again. "Give this poor kid a little chance."

Fang clenched her teeth. Since that unfortunate day when they first met, this jerk had been bothering him with his arrogant advances and stupid invitations despite the number of times that she'd told him No. It appears that his ego is a thousand times larger than his brain since none of her words gets through that thick skull of his.

"Get lost."

When he tried to stand in her path again, Fang stamped her foot to blast her qi on the surrounding ground in front of her. And the moment that he stood on the spot, the ground collapsed dragging him along with it.

The jerk screamed like a girl as his feet gets buried in the ground. Pathetic. Even she doesn't scream like that.

"Next time you bother me again, I'm going to bury more than just your feet." She warned with a snarl as she passed him.

 **END OF CHAPTER 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Zar succumbed deeper into concentration as he grasped control over the flow of his qi. As preparation, he must identify and separate the qi of his inner rage from the rest and then harness them. However, on his case, he has an unknown quantity inside his body and is extremely dangerous if unleashed in one go. So as per Fang's instruction, he must control first the amount of rage that he wanted to materialize outside his body before expelling them. That way, he can get rid of his rage piece by piece until they reduce to a non-deadly amount.

In order to achieve this, meditation is a vital part. Performing such preparation grants him a deeper awareness and better control of his qi. As drawback, he needs to detach himself from the outside world to reach the very core of his mind.

The inside is interesting. There's a specific archive for each set of his qi and all of them are grouped in a color coding style. The strongest and what seems to be infinite is his magic, a blue colored qi that represents the power of snow. Next are the aggressive colors of his thoughts and emotions, the forces that dictate everything including his omnipotent magic. And among them is the most dangerous color, the black qi that represents his fear and rage.

The black qi is unstable, vile, and vicious. And if unleashed without control, it's capable of causing great destruction.

Fang is right, he really need to get rid of these if he wanted to progress in his therapy. Keeping such dreadful force inside him makes him a ticking time bomb to everybody, something that a person with power such as his shall never be.

Zar then commenced extracting the black qi from the archive, collecting a specific amount into a sphere that he'll unleash later once he performed his Xuěqiú. And as unstable as it is, the extraction requires a very thorough concentration on his part. If his concentration is disrupted even by a little, the sphere will collapse and contaminate the archives. If that happens, his rage will take control of his mind.

The first sphere's completed. _Good._ He sighed in relief. Now for the next one. Zar's planning to prepare at least 5 spheres for firing later, an enough number to relieve himself a significant amount of his rage.

However, as he prepares to contain his third sphere, a powerful tremor suddenly ignites inside the archives disrupting on his control over the containments of the spheres. Zar tried to regain full control but something in the outside world is distracting his body.

The tremors worsen and all the spheres that he prepared shattered causing the qi of his inner rage to contaminate the archives.

 _This is not good._ Zar thought, horrified as he watched his mind falls into darkness. _Whoever's near my body should better start running for their lives._

* * *

The trip to the vending machine took longer than Fang expected. First, the jerk bothered her twice along the way and then two of her drinks jammed where she had to knock the machine numerous times to get it out. It was mind wrecking. But thankfully, both the predicaments ended without her losing her cool. If it were her in the past, the jerk and the machine won't be in one piece.

Well, she gotta say, this treatment really is working. And with Zar to brighten her mood around, the old hotheaded Fang is as good as history.

Fang sighed, a little saddened. If only she can say the same thing towards Zar, her improvements will be much more worth celebrating. However, the case with Zar remains the same. Even though his frame of mind is improving, his reclusive rage is still getting in the way of his recovery.

According to Fairy Godmother, that's just to be expected since it's the state of the heart that they are dealing with and therefore, it's going to require more time.

Zar is sitting in the ground in folded legs, deep in meditation when she reached the field. And looking at the degree of his concentration, Fang can tell that he's one with his self.

He's probably preparing the spheres in his head as per her instruction.

However, she realized that he's not on his own. Two tourney team players are only a few feet behind him, fixing a Kill Zone shooter. And one of them is the Auradon jerk.

Fang is still in a considerable distance from them but her keen sense of hearing enable her to hear them even from such distance.

 _"Hey Chad,"_ the other guy said. _"Are you done with it?"_

" _I don't know,"_ the jerk replied with mischievous tinge on his voice. _"Let's find out."_ He pointed the shooter towards Zar.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

" _Relax, he's probably sleeping. I'm just gonna wake him out."_

"NO!" Fang screamed in horror as she realize what the jerk is trying to do. She throws the plastic bag she's holding and rush towards them as fast as her feet can go. She prepared her Bīngqiú while in motion to stop Chad. But before she could blast it, Chad had already fired the shooter and hit Zar directly on the head.

Fang stopped in track and froze in terror. The assault disrupted Zar's meditation causing the black qi that he's trying to contain to shatter and contaminate the archives of his mind.

 _This is bad._ She thought. The contamination had immediately spread in his entire system, resulting into an emission of black qi all over his body.

The atmosphere then around them suddenly turns heavy as Zar slowly rise from the ground. The birds in the trees ceased chirping, the wind blows stronger and colder, and the sky above them shifted from clear to cloudy dark.

"Hey kid, what's going on?" The Coach asked her.

"This doesn't look good," Jay commented.

"What the hell is happening to him, man?" The guy with the Auradon jerk asked.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea." He replied in panic as he quickly backs away from Zar.

Zar bellowed, releasing a burst of black qi to his surroundings, blowing away anything that stands in its path, sending the observing tourney team members screaming in terror as they were blown away by the explosion. Fang in order to hold her ground had imbued her body with her qi to defend against the surge's impact but the viciousness of the black qi still shudder her to the depth of her core.

"Everybody run!" She shouted towards the knocked down people around him. Each of them immediately scrambled back to their feet and race towards their chosen direction.

"Fang, what's going on?" Jay asked her, realizing that he'd come to her aid instead of running.

"Give me that," she said, snatching the tourney stick that he was holding. "And take cover."

He nodded.

Zar turned towards them, mind and body corrupted by his rage. His eyes are pitched black and his pale skin had turned ashen gray. He growled and maneuvered his Xuěqiú, a purple sphere instead of the normal blue, and fires it towards her.

Fang charged to him. And using the qi-imbue tourney stick she diverted the incoming blast towards the sky, smashing the stick as a result. Zar growled again and charged to her as well.

So far upon reading the flow of his qi, his magic is still uncorrupted by the black qi making it solely rely on his rage and physical strength to rampage. However, that won't be the case for long if she allowed this to continue. Somehow, she must get close enough to him to disrupt the flow of his black qi and put Zar back in control.

The problem is how? When their fists clashed and exchange of blows begun, Fang realized that Zar can equal her in brute strength as well as in speed. Not to mention that the attacks are intensifying as time goes by.

Fang tried deliver a liver blow but Zar easily dodged it. Not good, he's starting to get faster. He counterattacked with an uppercut but she managed to evade it by an inch before back flipping a couple of times to get away from him.

"Bīngqiú!" She fired. Zar responded by firing his Xuěqiú. And the two spheres negated each other upon collision.

Fang panted. She needed to be creative now. Brute force is not working and the black qi is getting closer in invading his magic. She had to act now or else, Auradon Prep will be in peril.

Fang then crouched, preparing to attack once more. And when Zar lunged to her, she erased her presence.

Zar stopped on his track, confused on the sudden disappearance of his adversary. Succumbed into nothingness, Fang sprinted towards his back where she delivers a powerful qi-punch right above his heart.

His heart stops beating for a quarter of a second, an enough time to cease the flow of all the qi inside his body and resetting them back to their default state.

Zar lost consciousness and collapsed. Fang immediately catches him before he could hit the ground. "Zar, zar," she tried shook him awake repeatedly as she lie his head on her lap. "Zar, baby, please open your eyes."

No response.

Now that the crisis had subsided, dread and uncertainly begun to consume Fang. She was certain that the strike was nonlethal and yet, Zar is as still as a stone. Her panic intensified. What if she made a mistake in her calculation? What if that was a fatal blow? Oh God please no. She can't lose him. "Oh my god, please," she sobbed. "Please wake up."

"Fang," he rasped, slowly opening his eyes.

She stilled, every muscle in her body tensed. "Zar?" She stared down at him. Her tears had been spilling onto his face, wetting his cheek.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly. "You really got my back."

* * *

Mal rushed towards the infirmary along with Jay and Carlos after they informed her of the mayhem during their practice in the tourney field. Evie, who was with her when the two approached her, went to find both Doug and Lonnie in order to inform Fairy Godmother of what had just occurred.

Rage and extreme dread enveloped her as she absorbed everything that her friends had just told her. It turns out that the jerk Chad Charming is as stupid as she expected him to be. He harmed Prince Eleazar during his anger management treatment with Fang by shooting him with the Kill Zone shooter straight to his head.

The trauma caused Prince Eleazar to go berserk and start to mindlessly attack people. And if it weren't for Fang to stop him, the Snow Prince would have inflicted destruction in a large scale. That's why she's really pissed on Chad. What was he thinking when he'd done that? It's understandable that since he's unaware of the Snow Prince's identity that he's not hesitating in picking up a fight against him. But to harm him while he's defenseless just for fun? That's the lowest of the low.

Mal was just about to call Ben when she unexpectedly saw him running towards her from the opposite direction. "You're here? I was just about to call you."

Ben panted, catching his breath. "I'm supposed to have a meeting with Fairy Godmother in half an hour. But when I heard that Eleazar got involved in some sort of a commotion, I went here instead." He said between pants. "What's going on?"

When they tell him all the details, his face paled.

"What!?" He exclaimed in both disbelief and anger, but mostly in anger. "Chad did that!?"

Mal flinched a little. She'd never seen Ben raise his voice like this. "Apparently, he's capable of stupidity worse than we thought."

"Have you seen Eleazar? Is he okay?"

"We're just on our way," Mal replied. "C'mon, come with us."

"Wait." Voices said behind them.

They whirled around and saw Fairy Godmother along with Evie, Lonnie, and Doug running towards them.

"Fairy Godmother," Ben said. "If it's about the meeting, I'm sorry I can't do it now."

"No," she shook her head. "No, that's not it."

"Mal, we're in big trouble." Evie said, frightened and trembling.

"Ben, you have a call from Arendelle. It's Queen Elsa and she's very furious."

 **END OF CHAPTER 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Sleeping, oblivious to the world, and stripped of all control, Fang had never seen Zar in such state. All throughout the times that they've been together, he was always a personification of power, of command and infinite capability, qualities that Fang loved the most about a person.

Now weak and helpless, he's the complete opposite of everything that she admires about him. She can even say that he's now everything that she despised. And yet as she sat there beside him, tending him, her feelings for him remain unchanged. She still love him and she so don't want to lose him.

Fang smiled. So this is what loving really feels like? For better and for worst, it remains unmoved, whole, and unconditional. She never expected it to be like this but she's totally fine with it.

"How is he?" A metal hornet that landed on top of Zar's pillow asked.

Fang recognized the voice immediately. It's Dr. Jookiba, the chief scientist of Arendelle. He failed to give her a good impression on their first meeting through that tarantula especially that he made it in a very awkward situation. However, he seems to be more bearable to deal with now that she's clothed.

"He's fine," she replied. "The Doctor said that it's nothing serious but he had fatigued almost every bone and muscle in his body. He's in no harm but he'll need a lot of rest to recover."

The hornet nodded. "Your Highness, you're aware what this incident might cause, right?"

"I'm aware and I honestly don't give a damn."

"Hmmm…are you saying that I should prepare the weapons?"

"Technically, yes. However, I have to ask you to hold your horses for now, Doc." Fang told him.

"And why's that?"

"I made a bargain with someone and I have to fulfill my end."

"Even at the expense of the Prince's welfare?"

Fang's fist clenched and her teeth gritted as she is torn between her desire for revenge and keeping her honor. And then something snapped that made her grin mischievously. She's being narrow-minded. Settling for one is not the only option. "Don't get the wrong idea Jookiba. There's nothing more that I want right now than to see this place burn to ashes for what they'd done to Zar. But I'm a person of my words and that's what Zar loved most about me. He'll understand if I don't exact revenge for his sake but he will surely despise me if I turn back from my promise."

"Well, whatever it is. You better act now, Your Highness." Jookiba advised. "Your mother in law is in a very foul mood and she's planning to take both of her children back to Arendelle and then cut all ties to Auradon. There's an unlikely chance that the Queen will resort to bloodshed afterwards but I can't say the same thing towards the Queen's allies once this incident reaches them. Queen Elsa might not retaliate but they'll surely will."

"Even without the Queen's order?"

"They surrendered their loyalty, not their freedom."

Fang chuckled, amused to discover that Arendelle is far even more fascinating than anything she'd ever imagined. "And they say that I'm complicated."

* * *

Jay and Carlos leaned against their lockers breathing the deepest sighs of their lives. The day that was supposed to be a normal day for practice had turned into one of the most spectacular and most dreadful day of their lives.

Jay thought that he'd seen the best during the Mal vs. Maleficent showdown. But the fight between Fang and Eleazar was beyond hardcore. He'd never seen people fought like that and it was awesome! It's just too bad that the cause of it might lead to the destruction of Auradon.

That Chad! He's really stupid. What did Evie and Audrey had ever seen in him that they even consider dating him in the past? He's the complete embodiment of ego over brain. Even he and his friend when they were still following the path of wickedness had never reached that level of assholeness.

"So what now?" Carlos asked.

"It's up to Ben and Mal if they can settle this or if Arendelle will start bombing us."

"What's your plan then if the latter transpired?"

"Get my girl and get the hell out," he said. "I have plans for the future, man. And dying in this place is not one of those."

"When will those girls be back by the way?"

Now that he mentioned it. They were only supposed to be away for three months max and the three months had ended more than a week ago. But on how things are heating up over here, Jay is unsure how to react about it. Be happy or be frustrated on her absence. At one point, he's frustrated that she's extending her time being away. He missed her so much. But on the other hand, he's somehow relieved that she's away in case things get really ugly for Auradon. If they die today or tomorrow, at least he knows that she's somewhere safe. "I have no idea, man."

"I sent you a message that we're arriving today, Jeje-Boo." A feminine voice from their right side said. "You're not attending to your phone again, aren't you?"

Jay turned towards the direction of the sweet voice that he knows belongs solely to the prettiest girl he'd ever laid his eyes on.

* * *

Audrey heard his voice, his worries and sadness. He madly missed her.

And then her mind seemed to go blank. The yearning she'd felt for so long turned to excitement, and that excitement turned to urgency. The time she'd endured when she couldn't touch him had almost driven her crazy.

When he saw her, his lips parted, and then absently opened his arms. "Audrey-baby!"

"Jay!" She didn't hesitate to run into them, leaping up and latching onto him. She would have crushed him if he weren't just so strong. "Oh, I missed you!" Audrey whispered.

"God, I missed you, too," he murmured, clutching her up.

She then peppered his face with kisses, making up for the lost times. She wouldn't have stopped if Carlos didn't just clear his throat as if protesting. Audrey gave him a threatening glare for tarnishing the moment. "What's your problem, twerp?"

"You're making a scene," he said, gesturing his eyes towards the spectating students around them.

Jay reached to him and pushed his face away. "Shut it, man! You're ruining the mood." He said, still supporting her weight even with just one arm.

"I'm just saying," he insisted, and Jay pushed his face again.

Audrey's nose flared as she jumped off Jay's arm and grabs his hand. "C'mon Jay, let's get away from this KJ."

Jay let her pull him around as they hasten towards the corners and corridors of Auradon Prep looking for a spot with a little privacy. He then pinned her against the wall and kissed her senseless when they resolved in a shady corner beside the library. The area is deserted during this time of the day, so they have the place for themselves.

"What took you so long?" Jay asked when he pulled away.

Audrey gasped. "Shopping." And capture his lips again.

He frowned. "Shopping?"

"Oh Jay, you won't believe how much of a shopping paradise Danville is."

Jay went motionless. "Danville? You were in Danville?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't that a city under the rule of Arendelle?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, the Tri-State Area is I think the 3rd largest among the 20-States of Arendelle." She shuddered a little when she realized that she sounded like a teacher. "Why did you ask?"

"I was just thinking if…you know, if there's a chance that we can have a little vacation there?"

"Jay, I just got home."

"Well, it's not against the law to fly back there after you just fly away from there." He said awkwardly.

"Jay, you're getting out of character and it's scaring me. What gotten into you?" Jay hesitated but when he told her about the incident, her jaws dropped. "What!? Chad did what!?"

"Yeah, your ex-boy…" he paused. "I mean, your ex rebound-guy decided to pull a very nasty prank to the wrongest person at the wrongest time."

"Unbelievable," Audrey grunted. "I'd only been away for three months and he already sunk that low? And worst, he did it to the Crown Prince of Arendelle?"

Jay continued his story, revealing that the cause of the havoc was over a girl. "Mr. Charming doesn't respond well to rejection," he even added.

"And this girl, tell me about her."

He then told her all the things that had happened during her absence. And when he gets to the part about the Snow Prince's relationship with the wicked descendant girl, he jaws hit the floor again. "You've got to be kidding me? What the hell is wrong with these High Kings that they prefer to fawn over Lost Isle girls? Couldn't they've just picked a less complicated woman?"

"You know what, I sort of heard Mal say the same thing."

"See, even she agrees."

"Fine, but enough of that." Jay's expression turned serious, worried. "Things are not good right now. A meeting between the supreme leaders of the two countries is ongoing and there's a high chance that it might not end well. If that happens, I'm planning to flee Auradon with you. Let's go somewhere far away from here, somewhere safe."

She can't do that. "Jay, I'm the Heir. I can't abandon my kingdom."

"And I can't lose you. Please Audrey," he begged. "Hear me out on this."

"Jay, babe." She breathed deeply. "Auradon is my home. And yes, considering what had just happened, we might be in a brink of facing annihilation here. But this place, this is the land of my birth and I love it just as much as I love you. So if Arendelle will destroy us, then so be it. I would rather die fighting for this place than to witness it crumble from afar."

"But," he tried. But when he saw the determination on her face, his head fell in defeat.

Audrey leaned her forehead on his chest. "I'm gonna ask Granny if she can arrange something for you, the sooner the better."

"No," he shook his head, his face touching her hair as he moved. "I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you and I'm not leaving this place. I'm not gonna leave anybody."

"Jay, if you're doing this for me, I can't allow you to do that. I will not let you get dragged to my decision and throw away your life for me. That's not fair."

"No, I was the one who was being unfair…and selfish." He said, his voice broken. "I didn't realize that I was actually trying to abandon everything and everyone that I cared about just to save myself. And I was a complete jerk when I even tried to drag you with it."

"You're right, babe. Auradon is our home. It was kind of mean to me for most of my life but it's still my home. And if it's gonna fall, it's gonna fall with me fighting for it."

He then stepped back, creating a distance so they can see each other's faces. Audrey looked up to him where he gave her his signature smirk. "So bring it on, baby!"

"That's my man." Audrey giggled seeing him reverting back to his original energetic self. She then erased the distance again when she leaped to his arms.

 **END OF CHAPTER 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Ben couldn't help but be furious and ashamed as he watched the video footages that Arendelle seized during the earlier incident in the tourney field. Though they're officially baring their infiltrations and intelligence works in Auradon, Queen Elsa doesn't seem to care a single bit about it. And why would she? Auradon is in no position to react on such offense when what they did towards Arendelle is much graver.

"So this how your students behave?" Elsa said when the video ended. The anger and disappointment in her voice and expression undisguised.

"Elsa, I have…" he tried to explain.

"Enough Ben," but she interrupted him. "Your explanations are waste of time because they will just fall in deaf ears."

Ben sighed, defeated.

"My Royal Service will arrive to Auradon tomorrow. I'm taking Zar and Fang back to Arendelle."

Ben almost cursed. Of all the possible troubles that might have occurred, this happened. This is even worse than the worst case scenario that they've anticipated. All because he assumed too much that all the students in Auradon Prep will be discreet but he was wrong. He'd never been so angry towards anyone before but he wanted to shred Chad into pieces right now.

"And once they're out of your kingdom, I'm also cutting all of Arendelle's ties to Auradon."

Ben feels so helpless. The moment demands him to do something in order to save Auradon's allegiance towards Arendelle but he's out of option. Queen Elsa no longer listens to him and he has nothing else to offer in order to ease their displeasure except sacrificing Chad. Something that is not also possible. Though it might save Auradon from Arendelle's wrath, it will ignite a Civil War in exchange. Either way, his kingdom is currently sinking into a bad global position.

"I understand." It was all he could say.

Queen Elsa was then about to log off when the Headmistress Office's door suddenly swung open. Turning around, he saw Fang entering the room with Fairy Godmother trying to stop her.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

Fairy Godmother captures her arm, stopping her. "Shan Fang, why are you here?" She murmured, alarmed. "This is a World Leaders meeting. You're not supposed to be here."

Fang forcefully freed herself from her hold. She then pulled the collar of her shirt, showing her the insignia of Arendelle engraved on her skin. Fairy Godmother's eyes widened. "This is a family matter now, FG. And you're the one who's butting in. Now get out of my way."

"King, get out." She ordered as she drew closer. "I want some privacy with Queen Elsa."

Ben turned back to Queen Elsa on the screen and she nodded. "Leave us."

He and Fairy Godmother complied and vacated the office. Once outside, Fairy Godmother asked. "What is going on? Why is Shan Fang bearing the insignia of Arendelle?"

Oh Yeah, he forgot to tell her all about the union of Eleazar and Fang. "Eleazar had taken Fang to be his consort."

"What?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. "Since when?"

"More than a week ago," he said. "I know that Prince Eleazar had chosen Fang but I was not aware that she already bears the insignia." It appears that Fang had easily won Queen Elsa's approval. Having that insignia on her, wed or not to Eleazar, she's legitimately a member of the Royal Family of Arendelle. "Fang might be our final hope. Aside from Eleazar, she's the only person in Auradon that can make Queen Elsa listen. She can turn things around."

"You don't seem so sure?" Fairy Godmother noticed.

"Fang is pissed on Chad." He told her. "And knowing her attitude, she has the tendency to generalize. So I'm not sure if she's with us or against us."

"I see."

"Speaking of Chad, where is he?"

"I called his parents as you requested. He's at the Guests' Lounge with them right now."

After the latest trouble that he caused that officially brought Auradon in a very tight situation, Ben had no other choice but to finally treat their growing problems with Chad as a State matter with the rulers of Charmington. His attitude is worsening and it had now caused Auradon an international crisis.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother. I'll go meet them now."

* * *

"You're prettier than your pictures," Queen Elsa praised. "No wonder my son is crazy over you."

It was taking all of Fang's determination not to be dumbfounded in the presence of the woman that she admired the most. The Snow Queen is the literal embodiment of grace and power and even though they are half the world away from each other, the projection of her image alone is strong enough to captivate her. "You might find me shorter in person."

Queen Elsa laughed. "You said you have something to tell me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Mother or Mom."

She nodded. "I can do that, but can I call you Mǔqīn instead?"

"Whichever language you're comfortable with."

"Thanks."

"So, what is it again that you needed, my child?"

Fang hesitated. She might get furious once she heard what she's about to suggest. "I'm asking if you can reconsider about extracting us and also, giving Auradon another chance."

Angry? No. Surprised? A little bit. Baffled? A lot. "May I know why you bid such request?"

 _Let's try Patriotism._ "Auradon is my home country and I care about it."

She didn't buy it. Looks like she'd also made her own fair share of background search about her. "That lie is convincing except that it's so out of your character."

She tsked. "Damn, you're good."

She chuckled. "Now, tell me the truth. Why?"

Fang finally told her. "I made a promise to someone that I'll bail Auradon out in case something such as this happen."

"So you're doing this to keep that promise?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting reason, acceptable as well." She said. "However, what makes you think that I'll grant your request? You might be my heir but even that is not enough to convince me."

"Who says anything about convincing you?" Her Mǔqīn raised her eyebrow, and she gives a sly smirk in response. "I'm here for a proposition not to ask for favors."

"A proposal?" When Fang nodded, she said, "What kind of proposal?"

"I was just thinking. Arendelle doesn't have to burn Auradon just to squash one bug. If you want, I can squash the bug in exchange of keeping Auradon intact."

Her lips cracked into a devilish smile. "You'll do that?"

Fang had been itching for some real action for so long. She was only waiting for a reason. Now, the reason had arrived, not to mention that it's personal. "Just say the word."

"You seem confident that I'll agree?"

She's not the only one who practiced a thorough background search. "Mǔqīn, we have the same bad attitude. We can't sleep when we can't exact our revenge, we always retaliate."

Her smile widened. "Impressive. Alright then, Proposal Accepted."

"Dead or alive?"

She didn't even flinch. Man! She really did thoroughly check her. "Alive. But after you're done, make him wish that he's dead."

Her left eyebrow ticked. "Consider it done."

* * *

Ben heard King Charles Charming and Chad arguing inside the Guests' Lounge as he stood in front of the door. King Charming is demanding to know what Chad had done and what trouble did he get himself into that the King of Auradon and the Headmistress of Auradon Prep had made it to the point of summoning them. Chad denies of knowing anything. Either he's trying to bail himself out or he's simply just oblivious on the gravity of his misconducts, Ben can't tell.

Upon entering the room, the arguments ceased and the Charming Family gives the standard reverence in greeting him.

"Ben, what's the problem?" Charles immediately asked.

Ben gestured them to have a seat on the couches, in which they did, before he tells them about the crisis that Chad's action had caused. "Chad fired a Kill Zone Shooter towards another student."

"You did what!?" Charles exclaimed, turning angrily towards his son.

"Dad. That was an accident." He lied. "I accidentally fired the shooter while fixing it."

"There were witnesses and evidences that you did on purpose, Chad." Ben revealed. "Stop lying."

"Chad, why did you do that?" Cinderella worriedly asked her son.

Chad just hissed. Charles' nose flared and his hand itched to hit his son.

"Tell us what happened." Charles said, returning his attention to him.

"That kid tried to kill us." Chad interjected.

"Shut up, Chad." He silenced his son. But what Chad said had left a frown on his face.

Ben told them the entire story, including the outrage and the fight that had occurred afterwards between Eleazar and Fang, technically everything that he saw in the footages that Queen Elsa provided.

"You see Dad, that kid is a lunatic." Chad insisted again.

"Chad, Eleazar was undergoing anger management therapy and you attacked him during one of his treatments. He snapped and that resulted to that outrage that almost hurt a lot of people."

Charles Charming sighed, dropping his face to his palms. "How's this kid now?" He asked, raising his head.

"He's at the infirmary right now, resting," Ben said. "And it was all thanks to Shan Fang, our new student from the Isle of the Lost that Eleazar was seized before he could have injured anyone."

Hearing that made the King of Charmington sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Alright, Ben, as Chad's parents we will take full responsibilities for everything and we will ensure that so is he. We will answer for all the repairs as well as for the medical care of this boy. And if possible, we would like to meet his parents to personally apologize for our son's action."

"Pardon me, Charles. But that's not the reason why I called you two here."

"No?" He said, puzzled.

Ben shook his head.

"Then what?"

"Eleazar, well Prince Eleazar. The student that Chad harmed, he's…he's the son of Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

 **END OF CHAPTER 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Fairy Godmother was just outside of the office waiting for her when Fang exited. She immediately asked her where she can find Ben in order to tell him the news. The Headmistress told her that the King is at the school's Guests' Lounge having a conversation with Chad's parents.

Fang smiled, pleased to know that half of the people she needed are in the same place.

The room was a pandemonium though when she arrived. King Ben is weaning a rampaging middle aged man who is trying to beat the crap out of Auradon jerk while an attractive lady, also in her middle age, is trying to protect him.

"Where did I go wrong in raising you!?" The middle aged man shouted as he tried to wrestle against King Ben's defenses. "You stupid piece of crap!"

So these are his parents, King Charming and Queen Cinderella. They both look decent and well mannered. Well, one of them is not well mannered at the moment but Fang can still see that they are in their good days. Makes her wonder how the Hell that these two good people birth an abomination like Chad. Maybe she should advise them for a DNA test afterwards.

"Hon, please." Cinderella pleaded, providing her son a second line of protection from her husband. "Calm down."

"Calm down!?" He exploded even louder. "How would you expect me to calm down, Cindy? We are facing total annihilation here and it was all our son's fault!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Chad cried. Then he turned to Ben. "Ben, why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought it was unnecessary," he explained, but still keeping King Charming in place. "This is Auradon Prep, Chad. Every student here is expected to be discreet. Even the students from the Isle are doing their share. So I assumed that everybody else will do better but you proved me wrong."

"Chad," King Charming started again. "I am not gonna let this kingdom be brought to rubbles over your own foolishness. Even if I need to lock you up in a dungeon or have you sent to the Isle of the Lost, I will not hesitate to do that if that can appease Arendelle. I will not permit that our Family's name be written in history as the cause of Auradon's demise."

"Well, you're in luck because that won't be necessary." Fang said, finally making her presence known.

"Fang?" Ben gasped when he saw her.

"This is Fang?" Cinderella asked, though her tone suggests that she was not what she expected. "The new student from the Isle?"

Ben nodded.

"You didn't tell us she's a girl."

He didn't answer that. Instead, he went to her and asked. "Fang, what do mean by what you just said?"

"It means that you just dodged the bullet, dumbass." She said to him. "I talked to Queen Elsa and I manage to convince her to reconsider her decision. She agreed. Solely out of courtesy towards me of course."

"Really?" He sighed deeply, both in joy and relief.

"Queen Elsa did that for you?" King Charming asked, unconvinced. "Why would she give that kind of favor towards a girl from the Lost Isle but not towards the King of Auradon?"

Fang pulled the collar of her shirt and show them the insignia of Arendelle located below her right collarbone. "Because she has to."

The Charmings' eyes widened, staring at her emblem as it glows.

"Fang is Prince Eleazar's consort." Ben enlightened them before attending back to her. "Fang, thank you so…"

"Save it." She hushed him. "If you want to thank someone, thank your cunning girlfriend who tricked me into doing this."

"Mal did?"

Her nose flared whenever she remembers that moment and how she'd easily fallen for it. However, the benefit she acquired from that deal was all worth it. "She made me promise that if ever Auradon gets into a compromising situation with Arendelle due to either me or Zar, I will bail Auradon out." She then raised her pointy finger and declared, "Once." Clarifying to him that this one-time thing. "So the next one, and please make sure that there won't be a next one, is biting you straight in the ass. Understood?"

"I understand." He said, his tense expression finally relaxing.

"And piece of advice, King," she said, glancing towards Chad. "Keep your rabid animals leashed."

* * *

Ben finally relaxed for the first time of the day after receiving the good news from Fang.

"Keep your rabid animals leashed." Were her last words before leaving the Guests' Lounge.

Ben could not believe it. He thought that they're definitely goners when Queen Elsa announced the extraction of Eleazar and Fang and the termination of her allegiance to Auradon. But thanks to Mal who manage to foresee the crisis and had readily arranged a countermeasure, their kingdom had dodged the wrath of Arendelle.

And for the second time, Auradon owes Mal big time again for saving them. "We're saved." Ben announced when he turned to the Charmings carrying a stupid grin on his face.

They all rejoiced.

However, even though glad, Charles is not pleased as well especially when he turned to Chad. "You should be ashamed of yourself." He starts scolding his son. "Even the kids from the Isle are doing more good than you."

"But Dad…" Chad tried to defend himself.

"Silence!" But Charles muzzled him immediately. He's in no mood to listen from him. Not just that a member of his family had almost caused the greatest catastrophe in Auradon but he also witnessed that the wicked descendants, children that grow up with no good upbringing, are even doing more productive things for the kingdom than the son that he raised in goodness. If that had happened to Ben, maybe even he would feel the same. "You're going to military school. Pack your things tonight, you're leaving tomorrow."

"Dad, you can't do that."

"Well I just did. You're going there and you're staying there until you correct that rotten attitude of yours."

Chad turned to his mother. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Chad. But it's for your own good." However, even Queen Cinderella agreed with the decision of her husband.

Charles shifted his attention back towards Ben, carrying now a very ashamed and remorseful expression. "Ben, I don't know how to say this," he said as he moved closer to him. "I don't know if I can apologize enough or settle enough for what my son had almost caused Auradon. But I will assure you that this will never ever gonna happen again."

"Sir, that's all the assurance I needed to hear." He told him.

"Thank you."

* * *

An hour had passed since she left, the same amount of time that Mal had spent looking after the Snow Prince in her absence. Though certain the Fang will keep her end, Mal is doubtful that she'll be persuasive enough to convince Queen Elsa to forgive them. She might be her heir but even that is not an assurance that she'll grant whatever Fang might ask. After all, the person involved here is her son.

"I hope your girl charmed your mom as much as she charmed you," Mal said to the sleeping Prince of Arendelle while hoping for Fang's success.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Fang said, looking over them at the door. "Though 'charm' is not my preferred term of choice."

"You did it?" Mal asked, confirming.

She nodded, moving towards Eleazar's side. She then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "However I overcompensate in convincing her so I'm going to demand an additional payment from you."

"Name it." Mal didn't hesitate. She did her part, that's all that matters to her. If she demanded more compensation for that, she can have them. Sky is the limit.

Fang gazed towards Eleazar. "I want you to use one of your tricks to heal him."

"Sure," Mal is more than willing to provide it. However, she somehow questions its necessity. "But, can I ask why? The Doctor said he'll be okay in a week."

"He fatigued every bone and muscle in his body," she clarified to her. "He'll be in constant pain within that period of his recovery." She shook her head. "I will not allow that, no way."

"Alright, I understand. However, the healing spell I know has one inconvenient drawback."

Fang frowned, either due to the 'inconvenient' or the 'drawback' part of her statement. "What's that?"

"He'll be asleep for three straight days."

Fang gaped. "You've got to be kidding me?" She exclaimed. "Seriously dude, what's with your family and sleeping spells?"

An assimilated obsession of her mother, honestly, Mal's not certain. However, she did notice that her mother Maleficent had a constant fascination towards Sleeping and Suspension spells. "Sorry, but that's the best I got. Take or leave it."

Fang weighed things up for a while but still ended up agreeing with that kind of method and circumstances. And when Mal started performing the spell, she asked, "Will he wake up if I kiss him?"

Mal shook her head, snickering. "It doesn't work that way."

 **END OF CHAPTER 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

After tucking Zar in the comfort of his own room, Fang awaits for the sun to set and for the darkness of the night to consume the land Auradon before executing her devised plan. The clock says 5:13PM, suggesting that she has less than eleven hours to accomplish her task and fulfill her end of the bargain with Mǔqīn.

Seating beside Zar's bed, Fang stared at the clock and wait as it ticks away to her desired time. The hand ticked 8:00PM. The pawns are now making their moves within the chessboard, and any given moment now, so is she.

She then heard her footsteps as she passes by in front of Zar's room. _Right on schedule._ Fang smiled. Taking Extinct and Oblivion, Fang gave Zar a goodbye kiss before disappearing into the darkness. It's now time to move the first pawn.

* * *

After retrieving all of her spy cameras, Mystery Girl locked her room and set her tools and gadgets in preparation for cutting and editing the videos for the School of Secrets website. The day had been eventful and most of them were caught by her cameras with the fight between Fang and Prince Eleazar as the highlight.

Those two, unknown to the rest of Auradon and Auradon Prep, are the Crown Prince and Princess of Arendelle. The future King and Queen of the only country in the world that's capable of world domination. And today, Chad, the prince Charmington had caused trouble for the couple that didn't just lead into the unwanted fight between the two of them but had also compromises the allegiance of Auradon to Arendelle.

The event had then caused a leak about the true identities and statuses of Eleazar and Fang and within just an hour, it spreads like a vicious virus throughout the States of Auradon. The next hour that follows then were filled with apprehensions on the possibility that Auradon might enter a war against Arendelle, something that any sane person will interpret to be the same as suicide.

Thankfully, something along the way happened and Queen Elsa had changed her decision, pardoning Auradon as well as Chad for the harm that they'd caused to her son. Everyone rejoiced, who wouldn't be. However, their attentions were also diverted immediately from the root of the problem.

Chad Charming.

Mystery Girl hated it. She hated anyone who doesn't live up with the reputation of Auradon as the land of heroes. Throughout the passing years, the moral of the succeeding generations had depleted. The young men and women of her generation are becoming more and more hollow and spoiled, boasting and leeching from the gallantry of their parents.

That's why she'd made it her life's goal to battle those that stain the good reputation of her beloved kingdom by exposing their true colors to the world through the School of Secrets. It's depressing, she'll admit that. Especially when she exposes the rottenness of a person that everyone, even she herself, adores so much.

But if there are bad, there are good things as well. Her work had also captured and uncovers hidden goodness and heroisms that often never made itself known to the world. Those cases are the breathers for her, a constant reminder that not all things that her cameras capture are bad.

However, the case for today is not one of those. This is about exposing the rottenness of one person that pretends to be a God's gift to mankind. His arrogance had almost cost them their kingdom and he's currently walking away with it. Nah-ah. No way. Not on her watch.

The world will know the crime of Chad Charming, she will make certain of that. And luckily, most of the vital parts of the events were captured at the exact places where she happen to plant her cameras, the one on the tourney field and the one inside the guests' lounge.

Mystery Girl smiled. "Chad Charming, you're going down."

"You're gonna knock him with that?" A deep voice suddenly said. "Quite petty if you ask me."

Mystery Girl flinched, screaming. "Who's that?" She panted, looking around the empty space of her bedroom.

An arm suddenly locked around her neck, gagging her, and a dagger pointed just an inch in front of her face. "Doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that you have something that I needed."

"What the?" Mystery Girl gasped, not in fear but in complete lack of understanding. An arm is taking hold of her neck, she can see that. A dagger is being pointed in front of her, she can also see that. Surely, there's a person standing behind her, grabbing her neck and pointing that weapon on her. And yet, she feels nothing. She could not feel anything but air behind her. It's if the only body parts that exist on this person, whoever he or she is, are the arm and the knife.

She gasped again. _Could it be a ghost?_ The idea had immediately sent goosebumps all over her body. Okay, now she's really trembling in fear. "What do you want?"

"Cooperation," the voice whispered against her ear. "You know, unlike the rest of Auradon Prep, I managed to figure out who's the face behind the enigmatic Mystery Girl."

Mystery Girl swallowed hard. How could that be possible? She'd been nothing but careful in order to keep her identity hidden not just from the students of Auradon Prep but from Auradon as a whole, her family included. So how the hell that this person had figured out who she really is?

 _It's a ghost._ She reminded herself again, something that she better stop doing because the shakings in her knees are intensifying.

"And if you won't do what I say, I will expose and feed you to the rabid animals of this school that are drooling over on knowing who you really are."

Yeah, of course. The rabid animals. The students that despised her to the core for ruining their fake good boy and good girl images by exposing their true and crappy attitudes.

"Or, I can just gouge your eyes if you say no."

Alright, Mystery Girl is persuaded enough on the first threat. The gouging of eyes was completely unnecessary. "I'll do it!"

* * *

Cinderella and her husband were preparing the papers and documents needed for Chad's admission to the Military School when the security alert of Charmington Castle starts wailing like crazy at every chambers and corridors of their home.

Her husband went immediately to her side, embracing her protectively in his arms. "What is going on?" Cinderella agitatedly asked when three of their royal guards burst into the room to provide them cover.

"We're being attacked!" One of the guard that turns out to be Alex, the General of their army and her husband's best friend declared, his sword pointing towards the door.

"What!?" Charles exclaimed. "Who are they, Alex? How many of them?"

"I have no idea, Charles." Alex answered again. "We didn't see or hear anything but we were just suddenly attacked and now they're inside the castle."

Inside the castle! That can't be possible. Charmington is the second largest military force of Auradon next to Camelot and Olympus and the foremost part of their castle is that of a fortress. It can't be easily breached by anyone in the kingdom even by the villains from the Isle. Not unless…

Cinderella gasped. _Arendelle._ What if they are under attack by Arendelle? That's very plausible considering that her son had harmed their prince. She had thought that it was kind of weird of them to just give pardon without asking for any retribution. Arendelle is not that forgiving.

"They're heading this way." Alex added.

"How's that possible?" Charles asked again.

Before the Alex could answer, they heard the battle cries of the stationed guards outside. But seconds later, those cries of passions were replaced by screams in terror and agony before they were silenced. Their guards tightened their defenses.

"Where's Chad?" Cinderella worriedly asked. "Where's my son?"

"My second in command is personally leading the troop that I sent to safeguard the prince. So worry not, he's in the safest hands."

The door burst open followed by a strong wind gusting towards them. Her husband embrace on her tightened and the guards prepares to attack. However, what welcomes them behind the recently forced-open door is nothing but an empty space.

Still, Alex, the two guards and her husband remain in high alert, glancing to all possible direction for an attack. They can't see it but they can tell that a threat is present.

"Oops, wrong room." A voice said before a gust of wind blows them again. And for a split second there, Cinderella is certain that she saw a faint silhouette in front of the door before disappearing completely after they're blown by the gust.

"Did you hear that?" Cinderella asked her husband.

He nodded.

Everyone remains guarded, though even Cinderella that has no battle experience could tell that the threat had left.

"What just happened?" Charles asked Alex.

"I honestly have no idea, my friend." Alex informed them. "But I believe that we're out of danger."

Cinderella is relieved but at the same time sensed an awful feeling at the pit of her stomach. It seems very odd that they were left unscathed. If these infiltrators are assassins sent by Arendelle as she assumed to destroy Charmington for revenge, then why did they spare them? Her and her husband's death is equivalent to the destruction of Charmington. So it's beyond odd that even though they find them, something that Cinderella is so certain about that happened, is that they didn't even dare to harm them. It doesn't make any sense.

Then a realization struck her that instantly sent her in extreme horror and panic. They are not the targets. The target is not the King or the destruction of Charmington. Whoever these raiders are, they are only after one person. That's why the voice said, 'wrong room.'

"Honey," she exclaimed. "We need to find Chad!"

Her husband was baffled on her sudden burst of panic. But when she explained to him what she believed is going on, he too had carried the same reaction.

"Bring all the guards to Chad's quarter," he ordered Alex. "Protect him with everything we had left."

Alex nodded and radioed the leader of the troop that's guarding their son. "Bravo, this is Alpha. Do you copy?" No answer. "I repeat. Bravo, this is Alpha. Do you copy?" He tried again.

This time someone answered from the opposite line. "Sorry, Bravo is unavailable right now. Do you want to leave a message?"

Cinderella's breathing ceased. It's the same voice that she heard when they were almost attacked earlier.

"Who is this!?" Alex demanded.

"Doesn't matter," the voice said. "Just tell King and Queen Charming though that I'm borrowing their son. Buh-Bye." Then the line died.

The world around Cinderella spun before everything turned black.

 **END OF CHAPTER 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Mal was woken up at five in the morning by the blaring noise of the school's bell and the commotions that is churning outside their room. Turning towards Evie's bed, her beauty sleep had also been interrupted and she's fuming with anger about it.

"What in god's green earth the going on!?" Evie exclaimed angrily, stamping towards the door.

When she swung the door open, she flinched on the number of students and even staffs that are running across the hallway. Evie then grabbed the first person that she could reach and asked him what's going on.

"Prince Chad," the student said, panting a bit. "He's in front of the school's main door." And then he broke free from Evie's hold and resumed running.

"Hey! Wait!" Evie tried to call him back. "What do you mean?"

"I think we better check it out too," Mal suggested, moving out of her bed.

Evie nodded and they headed towards the main entrance with their sleeping outfits.

"Help!" A voice in which they recognized to belong to Chad shouted beyond the cluster of students that are gathering around the small garden in front of the building where King Adam's statue stood. Mal also noticed that all of them are either gasping, sniggering, and shamelessly laughing onto whatever they are seeing from the front.

"Whoa!" Evie exclaimed when she heard that begging scream of Chad. "What do you think that shout sounded like M?"

"Despair, desperation, most of all, shame." She said. "What do you think is happening to him?"

"Let's go find out." Evie suggested.

Mal and Evie inserted and pushed themselves through the crowd of student in order to make it to the front, which was quite a pain since the spectators are unwilling to surrender their spots. Finally, they made it front, free from the barricading onlookers. They then gasped, covering their mouths, when they saw the root of all the commotions.

"Oh my god!" Evie gaped, restraining herself from laughing.

Behind the statue of King Adam, Chad stood naked, frozen, and posed in shameful position. His entire body from neck down is covered with a bronze colored metal, preventing him from moving.

"Help!" He shouted again.

However, despite the number of people surrounding him, it seems that none of them are interesting in lending him a hand.

"Serves him right." Mal heard someone said.

"He almost got all of us killed." Another one remarked.

Oh yeah. Mal almost forgot that it was Chad's fault that Auradon was almost brought to extinction yesterday when he shot Eleazar with the Kill Zone shooter. And it was only thanks to Fang who honored her deal with her that they were spared by Arendelle.

Mal thought that their group were the only intolerant bunch about the event. But it turns out that the rest of the Auradon Prep students are far less forgiving than them especially the one who did this, whoever he or she is.

"Hey Mal," she heard Jay calling her.

Turning to the right, she saw him along with Audrey approaching her. "Hey Jay. Do you know what's going on?" She asked him when they reached her.

"No," he said. "But she does," he thumbed towards Audrey beside him.

"Mal," Audrey started. "Auroria received a distress call from Charmington last night. They said that Charmington Castle was attacked and Chad had been abducted. The two States had been helping each other to look for him all night." She then looked over to where Chad is and added, "We just didn't expect him to be here."

Mal was a little shock to hear that especially the part where Charmington Castle which is known to be fortress-like was not just successfully infiltrated but one of their royalties was abducted as well. "Well, do they know now that he's here?" She asked.

Audrey nodded. "I just called Granny about it. She said she'll inform Charmington. They're probably on their way."

"Hey M," Evie who had now approached Chad called. She's inspecting the substance that covers Chad's body. "Can you come over here?" Mal complied and went to her side, Audrey and Jay followed. "Does this substance look familiar?" She said, swabbing some sample and scrubbing it against her fingers.

Mal looked closer and sniff the substance from Evie's fingers. Her eyes widened when she realized what it is. "Is this a Wyvern Scale?"

"Looks like one," Evie said. "And an Active type too."

"An Active type!?" Mal exclaimed.

"What's a Wyvern Scale?" Audrey asked.

"Just as the name implied, baby. It's a scale from a Wyvern." Jay explained but skipped the entire details. "It's the rarest and the sturdiest metal used in forging armors."

However, it's more than just that. Wyvern Scale is classified into two types, the Active and Dead Type. Though both rare, the Active type is the toughest, the rarer and the most dangerous to acquire between the two. While the Dead type is collected from either the readily shredded scales of the Wyvern or plucked from a dead one. The Active type is the one that is plucked directly from a living Wyvern.

Wyverns are considered as the most vicious beasts in Auradon and all five dozens of them that were once scattered all over the kingdom are imprisoned inside the Isle of the Damned, the twin Isle of the Isle of the Doomed. They move by groups and are very territorial. Thus, making it very dangerous collecting even a Dead type from them, much more is an Active Type where it needs to be plucked from their bodies while they're still alive and groomed to kill.

And now, Evie is telling her that someone had used an Active Type just to make a living statue out of Chad? "Are you sure?" Mal asked.

She nodded. "No doubt about it. A dead type is black. This one is bronze."

"Hey, hey, you two," Chad panted. "Would you mind enlightening me a bit?"

They both ignored him.

An active Wyvern Scale? _That can't be possible._ Mal thought. If all of these scales that cover Chad are active type then in order to accomplish this it will require at least twenty freshly plucked scales. There are rarely people both from Auradon and the Isle who manage to pluck even one and live to tell the tale. So that's completely…

Mal trailed off when her eyes caught Fang watching from the crowd. Her expression is delighted and devilish as she watches the ill-fortune of Chad.

All the mysteriousness had then started to piece together and generate sense to Mal. "Oh, you can't be serious," she said under her breath. And as if she'd heard her, Fang turned to her. When their eyes met, she smirked and gave her a wink.

The wailing sirens of incoming vehicles interrupted Mal from her thoughts. Gazing once more to where she spotted Fang, she's no longer in sight.

The onlookers from the front were then pushed aside by dozens of Charmington royal guards in order to give way to King Charming and Queen Cinderella. When Queen Cinderella saw her son, she speed up her pace and rushed towards his side.

"Oh my god, Chad!" Cinderella cried in joy, hugging her petrified son. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mom!?" Chad wept. "Mom, help me!"

King Charming joined them. He studied onto what happened to his son and then turned to the four of them. "What happened to him?"

"A very nasty prank if you ask me." Audrey said.

They then explained what had occurred that morning and what they discovered about the metal substance that's covering Chad's body. King Charming was of course shock to learn that his son is thoroughly covered with an active type of Wyvern Scale.

"I already called Fairy Godmother," Cinderella told her son. "She's on her way and she's gonna get you out of this, okay."

Chad nodded, hopeful.

Fairy Godmother arrived five minutes later with the magic wand in her hand. When she saw Chad, she was utterly horrified and casted the spell immediately in order to free him. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" She chanted, swaying and pointing her wand towards him.

Golden glitters flew from the magic wand, showering Chad's body. However, when the glitters landed on him, nothing happens. The Wyvern scales are still intact.

Fairy Godmother frowned. "That's odd," she said, inspecting her wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" She repeated. But still, nothing happens. "Oh my," she gasped.

"Fairy Godmother, what going on?" Cinderella worriedly asked. "Why is it not working?"

"I don't know, dear." Fairy Godmother replied, inspecting her wand again.

"Here, let me try," Mal volunteered. "Be gone, be gone, torment of the land, be gone, be gone."

Her spell activated and green glitters covered the metals on Chad's body. The glitters attempted to eradicate it but just as the same as Fairy Godmother, her magic just exhaust itself but didn't give a result.

"Is something wrong with your magic?" Evie asked, directing the question to both her and Fairy Godmother.

"Doesn't seem to be the case," Fairy Godmother responded after another inspection on her wand.

"Mal, is something wrong?" Audrey asked.

Mal shook her head. "I don't know." She too is confused onto why none of her or Fairy Godmother's spells is working.

Since the problem was not on her wand or her magic, Fairy Godmother didn't cast another spell. Instead, she made an inspection to Chad and Wyvern Scales on his body. And in making so, she managed to pinpoint the reason on why none of their magic is making effect. "This metal, it's infused with some sort of an antimagic substance."

Antimagic? Alright, that just strengthens Mal's suspicion.

"And it's in huge amount too," Fairy Godmother added. "No wonder none of our spells are working."

"What should we do then?" Cinderella tearfully asked towards them, pleading.

Chad wailed nonstop, calling his mom and dad for help again and again. And as much as Mal hated his guts, she sort of feels sorry for what had come to him right now.

The one who'd done this to him had surely made thorough job. But of course, Mal knew that that's to be expected from someone like her.

"Well, since magic is not working. I guess we have to remove it the old fashioned way." Evie proposed.

"You know how to remove it?" King Charming asked.

"Uhmmm, yeah. I kind of once dated a blacksmith from the Isle that knows how to bend this kind of metal. But it's very meticulous and could be very painful if not done precisely."

 **END OF CHAPTER 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Twenty Four hours. Fang can't believe that it had only been that short of a time that Zar is sleeping. It feels like a lifetime already. When she agreed into this setup, she thought that enduring three days of not having him around was going to be easy. She was so damn wrong. It's the hardest thing ever. Seeing him, touching him, but he can't touch her back. It's torture. Worse than having a slow and painful near death experience and she'd been there if someone is wondering.

However, the purpose beats the pain. She had to do this or else she'll watch him suffer, something that she will never allow as long as she lives. "No one messes up with my man," she mumbled, stroking Zar's cheek as he peacefully sleeps.

"Well, you prove that quite well." A feminine voice said from the other side of the door, in which she immediately recognized to be Mal.

"What are you doing here?" And how the hell did she hear her?

Mal entered Zar's room, closing and locking the door. She then crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a heated gaze. "That's quite an spectacle you've brought out there."

"And it's broadcasted too," she smirked, showing her the live streaming in her Android. "Worldwide," she boasted.

She gaped, taking the phone from her. "Holy crap!" Mal exclaimed. "How did you…?"

"Mystery Girl was very cooperative." Especially after threatening her of gouging her eyes. However, she could tell that the lecherous and sneaky snitch was more than willing to assist her and her threats was almost unnecessary. "Anyway, how did you find out?"

Fang catches her phone when Mal tossed it back to her. "Before your admission to Auradon Prep, you lived in an isle near the Isle of the Doomed for two years. That isle is the Isle of the Damned, the prison isle for the Wyverns. So you know that place like the back of your hand."

She got that one right.

"You'd also mentioned yesterday about overcompensating in convincing Queen Elsa to pardon Auradon. What you did to Chad was probably what you mean."

Fang smiled. Again, she's pretty sharp.

"The most fortified castle in the kingdom was infiltrated. If there's a single person in Auradon that is capable of doing that, it would be none other but you."

Her smile widened. Wow! That's very flattering.

"And lastly, the scales were imbued with a powerful type of antimagic. It could have been the water from the Enchanted Lake but that water only negates negative spells. It doesn't block all kinds of magic unlike every specs of DNA that you have."

She raised her right hand, showing Mal her bandaged palm. "Imagine that I have to bleed for that jerk."

"Fang, that was insane! What if you were caught?"

"I wouldn't have done it if there's even a 0.01 percent chance that I'll get caught. That's how well I planned everything."

"You just planned it yesterday."

"My Dad taught me well."

"I still figured it out."

"Of course you will. A person like you who can think like me can easily figure it out. Everybody else is an exemption."

Mal clenched her teeth and glared to her but soon sighed in defeat. She knows that there's no point in arguing with her. She might be stubborn but she's nowhere as stubborn as she is. "Is this all or am I going to expect something…worse?"

"I tormented him, humiliated him, and soon he will be in so much pain when they shred those scales off his body." Aside from her blood, Fang had also added Golden Leech blood on the scales. So no matter how careful they are in removing those scales off of that jerk's skin, he will still experience the pain of being skinned alive. Of course that part is known by her and hers alone. That's the punchline of all of these, so she can't bare that significant detail to anyone. "So yeah, I think I'm done."

Mal shuddered. And for a second, she saw a glint of fear in her eyes. Something that Fang didn't expect that the daughter of Maleficent will feel towards her. "You're scary as hell when you're pissed, Fang. Please remind me not to stand at your bad side ever again."

"Just don't stand in my way."

* * *

Hiding within the thick mists of the Straits of Ursula, Shan Yu and his vessels await for the perfect opportunity to strike an attack to the land of Auradon. Though liberated from the restrictions of the Isle and his allies that are capable of sorcery had regained their abilities. They are still overwhelmed when it comes to numbers and therefore must plan wisely in order to seize the perfect chance to slice the head of the beast and lead their way to conquest.

It had been two days since their freedom and since then, Shan Yu had been dispatching spies to gather Intel around the capital especially for chances where the security of the Supreme Ruler of Auradon is at its weakest. They can't take them head on, so their only chance is to take down the head directly. And since this new King is young and impulsive, that chance comes by often. All he has to do is to make sure that he's there when it happens.

"Sir! Hayabusa is arriving." His navigator announced.

Returning his gaze towards the thick fog, he caught the silhouette of his falcon as it flew towards them. Raising his left arm, Hayabusa landed on his forearm with a small scroll wrapped around his foot. Removing the package, he shifted the falcon to stand on his shoulder before opening and reading the message. Shan Yu smirk a pleased one after reading the content. It turns out that their chance had arrived sooner than he expected.

"What did it say?" Facilier asked. He handed him the letter and he too smiled upon gripping its content. "My, my, looks like our young King is going to pay Maleficent's daughter a visit tomorrow night at Auradon Prep."

"According to my men, the King slackens his security whenever he spends time with his consort."

"Sound like a perfect opportunity to strike."

However, there are some matters that Shan Yu is getting worried about this scenario. One of those is the matter with her daughter. Fang is also staying at Auradon Prep and she will surely fight against them, not because she sides with Auradon but because her entire life she'd been looking for a reason to fight him to the death, and now this battle will give her that. Shan Yu got to admit, fighting Fang is going to be the biggest hindrance on their chance to victory. She's a powerful warrior where the chance that he will win is slim. Therefore, the success of this attack will all depends if whether they can or cannot take down Fang.

"You're aware that your daughter is staying in that school too, right?"

He nodded, irritated of being reminded.

"You're no match against her." Facilier said.

"What!?" He exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry that you have to hear that but that's the truth. I'd supervised you're daughter long enough in the past to realize that she's the strongest, not just in the Isle, but in all of Auradon. You have no chance of defeating her the way you are now."

Shan Yu growled, slashing his sword against the air in sheer frustration, making Hayabusa flew away from him. As much as he hated to admit it, the Doctor is right. Raising her, he always knew that Fang will best him one day. However, he was so prideful. He refused to accept that and he also failed to realize that that day had already arrived. "I must take her down if we want to win."

"That's why you need to be creative," he said with an evil grin, tossing him three glowing green balls.

"What are these?" He asked upon catching them.

"They are called ES Spheres," Facilier declared. "A single dose can multiply your strength tenfold. However, you'll experience excruciating pain as a side effect once it wears off."

"That's manageable." He grinned. If it's just pain then he can handle that. "Well, looks like we have everything wrapped up."

* * *

"Oh my god, M. Slow it down a bit." Evie complained after she emptied her third jar of chocolate coated strawberries. "What gotten into you?"

Honestly, Mal couldn't tell as well. All she knows was that she woke up later than usual this morning along with a very healthy appetite for chocolate coated strawberry. That's the last thing she remembers before realizing that she's already sitting in the cafeteria table along with six jars of her craved food where at the moment she's on her way to empty the fourth one. She didn't even noticed Evie joining her table not until the complaining started.

"Maa yorron beesness," 'Mind your own business,' she said in a mouthful before swallowing everything in here mouth in one gulp.

"Hey," Fang greeted merrily as she was about to pass their table. But she was stopped on her track when she saw the state of her face. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, almost dropping the box of cake that she was holding. "What happened to your face?"

Mal briefly stop munching and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "Huh?"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Fang asked her.

Evie pulled out her magic mirror and show Mal her reflection. "Holy crap!" Mal exclaimed.

"Blame that to Sharri's Berries," Evie said, gesturing towards her jars.

Mal can't believe what she's seeing in her reflection. She looks horrible. Her mouth and cheeks are smeared with chocolate, her eyes are tired and drooping, and another thing that Evie and Fang failed to notice is that her green irises are glowing on and off without control.

Alright, that's kind of creepy.

Fang frowned, picking up an emptied one and asked. "Sheesh! How many of these junks can one person eat?"

"You can ask her that." Evie said, gesturing to her now.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

Mal shook her head.

"This is her breakfast." Evie informed Fang.

"Mal," she turned towards her with a worried face. "Eating a lot of sweets without taking a proper meal first is not good. You might upset your stomach."

Upset stomach? Alright, now that she mention it, she was actually feeling kind of nauseous since she started eating but her craving for strawberry and chocolate had diverted her attention away from that. But now that the distraction is gone, "Bweh!" A sudden pain twisted in her stomach, almost like an aftershock of catching a punch in the gut. She streaked to the nearest trash bin with her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Mal? What's wrong?" Evie and Fang followed her.

She couldn't answer yet. They held her anxiously, keeping her hair out of her face, waiting till she could breathe again.

"Are you all right?" Fang asked, her voice strained.

"I'm fine," she panted. "I think it's the upset stomach that you were just saying."

"I don't think that's it." Fang observed.

Evie handed her a napkin and she wiped her mouth clean.

"Mal, I think something's wrong with you." Evie said as she and Fang aided her back to their table. "Maybe we should take you to the clinic."

Fang put her cold hand on her forehead. She sighed as it felt nice. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," she exhaled weakly. "Weird, I guess."

"Come here, let me check you."

Mal nodded. "Okay."

One thing about Fang that is only known by former Dragon Hall students like herself and her friends is that she used to work as an assistant school nurse for their former school's clinic. Though she'd only been treated by her once when she accidentally sprained her ankle, the experience had enlightened her that this battle ridden Hun is skilled in the art of medical treatment. And if she wanted, she can become a great doctor someday.

Fang started checking her pulse, feeling her cheeks and hands for clamminess, and listened to her heartbeat and breathing pattern. So far, everything was going well until something that she heard while listening against her stomach had made went still.

When she pulled away, the expression that she was carrying was a combination of shock, disbelief, and more disbelief. And for a few seconds she only stared at her with her eyes almost bugging out of their sockets.

"Hey Fang? Is something wrong?" It was Evie who asked.

Fang's head snapped followed by her medical training kicking in. "Mal? When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"A month and three weeks ago."

"That's delayed."

"I'm irregular, so that doesn't bother me."

"I think it might bother you now."

"Why?" Mal frowned.

She took a deep breath. "You're pregnant."

 **END OF CHAPTER 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"How is she?" Fang asked Evie when she returned to the duo's room after tending first on Zar. Until now, she could still not believe what she'd uncovered back at the cafeteria when she unintentionally came across them after buying cheesecake for the celebration of Zar's awakening tomorrow.

Evie show her Mal sleeping peacefully in her bed. "She passed out after exhausting herself in freaking out." She hesitated but then said. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "A hundred percent sure, I hear two heartbeats inside of her. And if I do the math, I could say that she's two and a half weeks pregnant as a fairy equivalent to six weeks of pregnancy in humans. That's why she's already experiencing symptoms even though it hasn't been a month."

"Fairies conceive differently?"

"They only conceive for more than four months, technically cut to half compared to humans."

Evie took a deep sigh. "What shall we do then?"

"First things first, she needs to be tended by a real doctor." After revealing her conditions to her earlier, she recommended that they should bring her to a doctor. However, Mal refused and asked them to keep this a secret for now. They complied but Fang is totally against it considering her condition. "She's a Halfling, Evie. Her DNA is a jigsaw puzzle. She also has hormonal imbalance. She needs a professional care."

"But she doesn't want to see any doctor."

"Well, you have to convince her. She will not listen to me but she might listen to you. And we have to do it immediately. Their lives are on the line here."

Evie grimaced. "Oh my god," she moaned, her eyes on the verge of crying. "What should I do?"

"Isn't she having a dinner with the King here in school tonight?" Fang half-asked half-reminded her. "Why don't you convince her to tell him about her condition during that? After all, he's the father of her child. He has the right to know."

"Couldn't we just tell him about it now?" She panted. "I'm really worried about Mal."

She shook her head. "Evie, we gave her our words." Fang reminded her of their promise. "Not to mention that it's not our secrets to tell. Mal must tell the King about this on her own and on her own terms."

Fang understands Evie's dilemma. Mal is a real sister to her and she will do anything to help and protect her. However, as awful as the situation sounds, their hands are completely tied in this matter. All decisions depend on Mal and the only thing that they can do is convince her to do what's right and what's good for her and her child.

"For now, look after her. And then try to talk her about what I said once she woke up. I'll be in Zar's room in case you needed any help."

Evie nervously nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Son, are you really sure about this? You're not just being carried away or pressured or anything?" Ben's Mother, Queen Belle asked as she helps him tidy up his suit.

It's been the hundredth time that she and his dad had asked him such question ever since he'd told them about his decision two days ago. And of course, his answer remains the same. "Never been surer, Mom."

She sighed. "It's big responsibility especially for Mal. She'd barely adjusted being an Auradonian and you're already asking her for this?"

His Mother is right about that. This might become too much for Mal and the chances that she'll refuse are very high. However, he'd rather have that than to postpone this for another day. "I'll respect whatever answer she'll give me tonight. If she says no, I'm willing to wait regardless of how long until she's ready. What's important is that I tell her, I tell her that I want to spend my happily ever after with her."

"Wow, you really sounded all so sure," she paused and then continued. "And it also appears that there's no convincing you out of this."

"Been trying to persuade you guys about that since day one."

His Mother smiled. "Alright then, your Dad and I are giving you our blessings," she said, straightening his suit one last time. "Give Mal the happiness that she deserved."

"You can count that I will, Mom."

His Mom gave him a parting goodluck hug before leaving him to prepare for his departure. Reaching towards his closet's drawer, he pulled out a small purple box containing the heirloom ring that she received from his Father. It's the same ring that the great King Adam had given to his Queen, Queen Belle, when he asked her to marry him.

Opening the box, Ben gasped as he gets subjugated by its unrivaled beauty in which he knows will only shine brighter once it's wrapped around Mal's finger.

He then turned the open box and kneel his left knee down. He'd been practicing this for more than the thousandth times already but another one before the big event won't hurt. After all, he wants to phrase his proposal perfectly.

"Mal," he said, pretending that the love of his life is standing right in front of him. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Mal, tell me you're not planning of keeping this from Ben." Evie frowned as she apply blush on against her cheeks.

Mal remain silent.

"M, you can't do this," Evie raised her voice, dropping the brush on the bed. "Fang said that your pregnancy is short and high risk. You don't have the luxury of time to think this over and most of all you and your baby's life are in danger."

"E, I don't know if I have the guts to tell him about this."

"Mal, why? What's keeping you?"

"He might do something stupid once he find out."

"Like what?"

"Like asking me to marry him."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"E, he will marry me over this!" Mal exclaimed, her hands holding her stomach. "And I don't want that! I'm not planning to become a cheesy Mexican soap opera damsel in distress that her leading man married just because she was knocked up. That's not the dream proposal and most of all, not the dream wedding that I want for myself. I might be a lowlife but I deserved better than that. If Ben will marry me, it is because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me not because he has a paternal responsibility over my kid."

"Mal," she breathed deeply, gently holding both of her hands. The worry that is subjugating her expression is undeniable. "I know what you're feeling. Believe me, I really do. But M, you're a Mom now. When you make a decision, it's not just about you anymore." She reached for her tummy and placed her palm above it. "It's also about him too from this moment on."

Mal's hands joined Evie's and gently run her palms and fingers above her stomach, her thoughts drifting towards the life that is growing inside of it. _My God, is this really happening?_ There's a baby inside her, a life that came from her and Ben. Her eyes swelled with tears every time she's reminded of that realism. She's going to be a Mom.

It was funny how abruptly and entirely it changes her vision in life. Before, there was just one thing she could not live without, now it's going to be two. And her love is not being divided, not being split into two. Instead, it was more like her heart had grown, doubled in size and all the formerly hollowed spaces are now completely filled.

It was dizzying, all so new to her. She never had a good upbringing growing up, so she never really understood the love of the mothers that are not on the bad side of the law nor had she ever imagined herself being a mother. She never considered putting that into equation when she welcomed Ben in her life. It never appealed her even once. Not to mention that she even finds them disgusting.

And yet, this child, Ben's child, was a whole different story. She needed him like air to breathe. Not as a choice but rather a necessity. It was similar to being good. She never knew that it will appeal her not until she'd become one.

Tears streaked down her cheeks again. Goddamn it, she's going to have son.

 _Hey now, wait a minute!_

Mal was too absorbed in thoughts when Evie said it but she told her something that neither of them is supposed to know. "Evie, did you just call my baby a 'Him'."

"Uhm," she stuttered before grinning. "Yeah."

"It's a boy?"

Evie nodded. "It's a boy."

Mal's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Well, Fang said that your qi thing is mixed with a life force that belongs to a male. So she managed to identify that you're having a boy."

As she listened through the 10 seconds it took for Evie to explain, a vision of a tiny, beautiful little baby boy, danced behind her lids, a cute Ben Jr. in her arms. Warmth shot through her veins, washing away all of her uncertainties and self-centeredness.

Evie is right. Her precious little boy deserves only the best. Her dream proposal and her dream wedding, screw it. Screw it all!

Ben can marry her out of paternal responsibility for all she cares. But she will make sure that her son will have a whole and loving family. He will grow up in a home with a Mom and a Dad that will offer him the world and nothing less.

"E," she called her attention as she regained her composure after wiping the last evidence of her tears from her face. "My tears ruined my makeup. Fix it," she demanded. "I need to be perfect when I tell Ben that he's going to be a Dad."

 **END OF CHAPTER 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Peering through the window of Zar's room, Fang smiled as she watched Ben accompany Mal towards the lockers area. His hands are covering her eyes, preventing her from the seeing how beautifully he'd customized and decorated the place for their dinner. Though Fang is also baffled onto why the King of Auradon had chosen the Auradon Prep's lockers area of all places to have a date with his consort. Still, it was a sight to behold to see these two people spending their time with the only person they can't live without.

The thought brought sadness to Fang. Looking through her left shoulder towards Zar and being reminded by the fact that they are not together still wounds her to her very core, consuming her with such anger that no amount of revenge or retaliation can mend. And even the fact that they'll be together soon doesn't make the situation any less painful.

The skin below her right collarbone suddenly burns, snapping her out of her thought and diverting her attention towards the location of her insignia. Looking down to the marked skin above her tank top, she discovered it is glowing. "What the?"

"What's with the long face?" Fang heard Zar's voice said. She immediately turned towards Zar's bed, expecting him to be awake. But all she saw was still his unchanged condition.

Her face fell with disappointment. _What was that?_

"I'm over here," his voice said again. Fang then turned to her right. "Boo!" Zar startled her, almost sending her stumbling to the floor if she didn't just manage to grab the window.

He laughed hard.

"What the hell!?" She angrily exclaimed, readying to beat him. But when the rational portion of her mind kicks in, she trailed off. She stared at him in disbelief and then glanced back and forth to him who is standing right in front of her and to the him that's still sleeping in his bed. She tried to reach him, to touch him. But when she does, her hand just pass through him. "What's going on?" She asked, confused. "Zar, is that you?"

He nodded.

"How did you….how are you?" She stuttered, looking back and forth again to the two Zars.

"I synched with your insignia," he said. Fang looked down to the glowing Arendelle emblem on her chest. "So you can see me even though," he gazed towards his sleeping self, "I'm out cold."

When that registered on her, she immediately exclaimed. "Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass!" She shouted repeatedly, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Do you have any idea what I've been through while you were gone!? It was Hell! Hell! And now, you're telling me that you can actually do this!? Why now!? Why only now!?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I would have done this earlier if I can but my consciousness had just awakened an hour ago." He explained, staring back to his body. "I'm literally awake now, I can even hear you and everything. But Mal's spell is still in effect, keeping my body asleep despite being awake."

Her expression softened as he justified everything. Her face then dropped to her palms and her back slid down against the wall until her bum touched the floor. She started crying, both in tears of joy and tears of frustration. _This is still screwed up!_ Her mind exclaimed. She'd gotten Zar back but only a portion of him and she can't even touch him. It's like a sick TV show prank!

* * *

Sadness, frustration, and longing, those are the first things that welcomed Zar when he regained his consciousness and it's emanating from the very person whom he couldn't bear to be in pain. The worst part, he can't do a thing about it. Zar discovered that even though he had regained his awareness, the magic that spelled him to heal his injuries is still in effect. He is awake but his body is still in slumber. He can hear Fang, he can feel her, but his body can't move to do anything. He can't touch her, comfort her, can't tell her that he loves her.

Zar felt so helpless. The person that means everything to him is right beside him, suffering, and yet he can't do anything to soothe her sorrows. He tried with all his might to break free from Mal's spell but it's as absolute as the rising of the sun. Thus, keeping him chained as he watched Fang suffers.

It was then that he came up with the idea of synchronizing his qi with her through the insignia of their family. That way, he can gain access into her mind as she is to him. It succeeded. He managed to make contact with her, to talk to her but still not to touch her. He thought that it might feel her better but the situation just upsets her even more.

"I'm sorry, Fang." He said guiltily, cursing himself of considering this stupid idea instead of just waiting until the spell wear off. "I thought I'll make you feel better if I do this but it turns out I'd just upset you more."

Her wailing finally subsided, reduced into silent sniffles but still remains unmoved from her curled position.

"I guess I should go," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow with…the rest of me."

"Wait! No!" She exclaimed, shooting up immediately to her feet in order to stop him. "Please, don't go," she pleaded.

"But…"

"I'm sorry for whining. I'm sorry," she apologized, mumbling 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. "But please, don't leave me. I just got you back."

Zar complied. And after ten excruciating minutes of calming Fang from her emotional frenzy, they finally settled, sitting down on the floor, staring dreamily at each other.

"It's amazing," Fang gasped, playfully extending her hand through his astral body. "How are you doing that?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. It just worked."

She frowned, unconvinced. "It was your first try?"

He nodded.

"And it worked?"

"I guess humans are capable of unbelievable things when they're desperate."

Fang pushed her lips into a cute pout. "You really miss me that much?"

"All the times that I was asleep, I'd done nothing but to dream of you," he told her honestly.

Her pale cheeks blushed, but there was also a playful shimmer in her eyes. "All decent."

It was now his turn to be embarrassed. He shook his head. "That's impossible."

She giggled. "Don't worry. Once you woke up, we're gonna spend a lot of time in your workshop again. And we're gonna reenact all of those naughty dreams of yours."

Zar blushed and smiled as well. They then spend the next hour chatting and catching up with everything that he missed during his three days of slumber. And he was surprised of how much trouble Fang and his mother had put themselves into during that short amount of time. And he can't also believe as well that they'd gone that far just to give him a payback. But what truly shake him the most was the revelation of Mal's pregnancy with King Ben's child, not to mention that they're outside right now trying to set things up.

However, in the middle of their bright conversation, Fang sniffed something in the air and her expression immediately hardened.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He asked when she turned her head towards the window.

"I think we should call it a night," she said tensely, not just through her words and actions but with her disturbed qi flow as well.

"Fang? I know that something's wrong. Tell me." He demanded for an explanation. He'd never seen Fang this anxious. So whatever it is that she's worried about, it's big and very dangerous. It's not worth her worry if it's not.

She didn't answer. Instead, she covered her insignia with her hand, disrupting the flow of his qi to her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fang," Zar tried to call her as she hurried out of his room. "Fang," he called again. However, the synch had already been broken and he disintegrated from the real world, returning him back to the depth of his consciousness.

* * *

"Wow," Mal gasped when Ben removed his hands from her eyes, revealing the fancily established and decorated dinner for two in the…lockers area? _What the hell?_ Mal frowned. _Why here of all places?_ This is completely not what she's expecting when Ben invited her for a simple dinner. First, it's not simple. It's extravagantly prepared, too extravagant even for Ben's taste. Second, it's not a dinner. It's more like that dates that they spend at the Enchanted Lake. The setting might be different but the essence is no doubt the same. Which is so odd since Ben prefer having it at the Enchanted Lake over everywhere else and he also hates doing it during nighttime. And lastly, it's an overall so out of character for him to do, a summary of everything that she'd just enumerated. He spends too much. He'd settled it in a weird place, in an unlikely time, and on his least preferred circumstances. They even have servers.

All in all, it's like Ben is trying to throw a party but just for the two of them. It's so suspicious that Mal believed that he must be up to something. She can't just pinpoint what.

"But why the lockers area?" She asked as he accompanies her to their table.

"Don't you remember what started here?" Ben attempted to remind her about the significance of the place as he pulled her chair for her.

Mal gritted her teeth. She concentrated remembering something special that she had with Ben in this area but all she could recall is opening and closing her locker. "I got nothing," she surrendered.

He chuckled, settling down on his chair. "This is where you spelled me," he finally told her. "This is where what we have now started."

Mal's lips parted as that moment returned to her. From Ben, her gaze shifted to the lockers behind him, to the same spot where it all commence more than a year ago. She smiled, reminiscing that day when she gave him that cookie with a love potion. He almost screamed her name back then if Jay didn't just stop him. It was not the start of their genuine love for each other but it was what started everything.

"Alright, now I remember," she smiled, returning her gaze to him. "Weird huh? I thought back then that I was doing it to please my Mom. Unconsciously, I was actually stealing you from Audrey so I can have you for myself."

He chuckled. "This is where everything all begun."

Now she understands the importance of the place. But that still haven't answered the question on why here? Yes, it's sentimental but they also have other momentous places that serve better significance on their relationship. Not to mention, has a better location and atmosphere.

The thought died though when the servers started flooding them with gourmet delicacies. With all of them being her favorites and due to her craving condition, she dug in uncontrollably in which both shock and amused Ben as he watched her eat.

"Wow, you eat like a starved lion," he said as they now settle for the dessert. "What got into you?"

"Actually, there's something that you have to know. But it's a little bit of a shocker. So, I'll tell you about it later."

"I have something to tell you too," he admitted. "But unlike yours, I don't think this can wait."

"What's that?" Mal asked.

Ben didn't reply. Instead, he stood up and went to her side of the table. He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. He then led her to the same spot where she gave him the cookie with the love potion one year ago. "Mal, more than a year ago, on this very spot, you gave a love spelled cookie that opened up everything that we have now."

She blushed, embarrassed but not ashamed on what she'd done back then. It was the only evil deed that she is proud of.

"Since that moment on, I realized a lot of things and one of that is that I can't live my life without you." He reached inside his suit and pulled a small box, in which Mal recognized immediately as a ring box. She then flinched when he kneeled a knee down and opened the ring box, revealing an antique but mesmerizing diamond studded platinum ring.

Mal almost ceased breathing when Ben took the ring placed it around her finger, she didn't even realize that tears are already falling down her cheeks "I love you, Mal, and I want to spend the rest of my happily ever after with you. Will you marry me?"

Mal couldn't stop blubbering. Heck, she could barely see him for her tears. All she could do was nod like a hysterical swan.

She thought that tonight she's going to give this up for her baby but she didn't expect that she's gonna have them both.

"Yes?" Ben asked, confirming. As if he could not believe the reply she gave. But she keeps on nodding, telling him that yes, yes, she will marry him. He rejoiced, lifting her up and whirling her around in joy.

However, their celebration was suddenly interrupted when they heard an ear shattering explosion within the school premise.

 **END OF CHAPTER 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Running towards the main building with Mal, Ben immediately called the Auradon Prep's securities that are guarding the school in order to identify directly from them what causes the bombardment of explosions. For three tries, no one answered. On the fourth one, Ben could clearly hear the chaos from the other line as the call receiver struggles to speak. "Security, what's going on?"

"Your Majesty," the man shouted. "Go to safety. Auradon Prep is under attack!"

 _Under attack?_ "By whom?"

"Prisoners from the Isle! There are hundreds of them…" He then screamed followed by another explosion before the line was cut off.

"Security? Security?" He tried to contact them again but the line is no longer attainable.

"What's going on?" Mal asked.

"Prisoners from the Isle had escaped and they are attacking the school."

"What?" She exclaimed. "How?"

"I don't know." Ben could not think of a viable answer nor did he want to waste precious time doing so. "But we have to go somewhere safe."

Mal nodded.

Ben and Mal then hurried towards the main building and as they does, disarray begun to become obvious around them. Gunshots and explosions are pounding almost everywhere as barbarous men started emerging from all sides, viciously attacking his personal guards and the school securities, pushing them back towards the building.

"Seize the King," one of the barbarians snarled.

That declaration enlightens Ben that this attack is in order to seize the throne of Auradon from him. He is the target. And they chose this time to strike knowing that he slacks his security whenever he is with Mal.

Two of his body guards went to them to provide cover while firing their guns. "Stay down, Your Majesty."

"Have you called for backup?" Ben asked. The Beast Castle and Auroria are very close to the school, they can send men immediately to assist them.

"We already did," he said. "But they were ambushed and being held right now. It might take them a while."

"And Fairy Godmother?"

"They started fires in the capital," he informed him. "It so happen that Fairy Godmother is there, she's trying to put it out."

"Damn!" Ben cursed. Looks like these people had thoroughly prepared this assault, taking him down while he's totally bare and with Mal, his personal kryptonite. "Hold them back until backup arrives," he ordered. "Push them away! We can't let them get to our students."

He nodded and complied as screams of panic and disorder begun echoing from the dorms.

"And you," he called the attention of his other bodyguard. "Get inside the building and lead the students. Find a means where we can evacuate them."

He nodded and complied as well.

"Mal," he now turned his complete attention to her. "Follow him," he referred to the guard that he just assigned for crowd control and evacuation. "Help him if you can. Find Jay and our friends and bring everyone to safety."

"How about you?"

"I'll stay here and hold them back. I'm the one they wanted. As long as I am here, it will buy all of you time to leave this place safely."

"No!" She objects fiercely. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Mal, listen to me…" He growled. But before he could finish his words, they heard another powerful explosion that causes the ground to shake and the battlefield in front of them to be covered in thick smoke.

For a few seconds, the firing of guns and the clashing of swords ceased, enveloping them into an ominous quietness.

And from the clearing smokes, they emerged. Five silhouettes, all carrying malice and deadly swaggers. Five well known figures in the world of wickedness. Ben's eyes widened both in shock and horror as he identified them one by one.

From the furthest right is the Captain of the pirates of Never Land and the archnemesis of Peter Pan, the menacing Captain Hook. Standing arrogantly next to him is the enemy of his Father, the self-centered and narcissistic Gaston LeGume. Emerging from the leftmost side is the Sea Witch of Serpentine, Ursula. And then the last two figures, the two that are leading all of them emerged in the middle. Two wicked villains from the Isle that had once lead a massive mayhem in the land during their years of villainy.

Doctor Facilier. The Witch Doctor, the servant of Voodoo Spirits from the other side, and the same man too that founded the Dragon Hall in order to drag the new generations of kids from the Isle of the Lost to the path of wickedness.

"Headmaster?" Ben heard Mal murmured.

And lastly, the man that with his guts and wits alone had almost brings China to its knees. The cruelest and the most cunning man alive, Shan Yu the Hun Warlord.

"King of Auradon!" Shan Yu roared, unsheathing and pointing his sword towards them, serving also as a cue for his other men, around fifty of more of them to emerge from the darkness, surrounding them. "You have nowhere to go! Surrender your kingdom or face slaughter!"

Ben gritted his teeth. The situation is far worse than he expected. They are not just completely surrounded and outnumbered but this army is even led by the five villains that are just as evil but far more violent than the Mistress of Evil, Maleficent. She alone was already a handful and the kingdom almost collapsed when she attacked. And now, they are facing an out of the blue attack from evildoers that are far more destructive than her.

"Mal, get inside."

"No," she still insisted. "I already said that I'm not leaving you."

"Mal please," he's already begging her.

"Get them," Shan Yu ordered and his men and fellow villains lunged for their throats.

"Gather up! Protect the King!" His guard ordered and the few couple of dozen men that they have left barricaded their selves in front of the main entrance, intending to fight and sacrifice their lives in order to protect him.

"No! What are you doing?" Ben screamed, trying to stop them.

"Please, Your Majesty." His guard stopped him. "You and Miss Mal have to go. We will buy you some time."

"No! You can't do this! I'll stay! I will help you!" He desperately tried to break free. He won't let his own people throw away their lives for his sake. He is the King and he must be the one doing his best to protect them.

By then, their attackers had already leaped in the air and their blades swinging down to his men. Ben made a final attempt to help them but his guard held him back firmly.

But in the midst of desperation and hopelessness, something unexpected happened. Before their blades could connect, their attackers were blown away by an unseen force, knocking them out immediately.

Everyone from both sides stopped, baffled. They glanced around, looking to whoever unleashed that attack. The villains stepped back and raise their guards. It's as if the favors had instantly flipped by that single repel.

"She's here," Shan Yu warned, referring to the unseen as he heightened his defenses.

"Who's…?" Ursula tried to ask but she was knocked down cold before she could finish her sentence.

The villains apprehensively turned to their downed allies' direction, strengthening their guards as much as possible.

Next to be taken down were the three warriors nearest to Ursula. An unseen sharp object fatally slashed them, eliminating them immediately.

"Show yourself!" Captain Hook demanded. But as he does, he had fallen next in the hands of their invisible assailant. A red colored plasma-like ball appeared and exploded in front of him, sending him and the two people nearest to him flying.

Shan Yu's gaze narrowed and unleashed a powerful slash to the empty space in front of him. Ben and Mal covered their ears as a deafening sound of two blades clashing thundered all over Auradon Prep followed by a cloaked entity materializing to where Shan Yu slashed his sword.

"Got you!" Shan Yu announced with a smirk.

The cloaked entity defended with two daggers against the strike of Shan Yu's sword but is still blown away by its power. This unknown ally of them was then blasted directly towards their direction. But by back-flipping in the air, she managed to absorb the impact and smoothly landed on the paved ground.

Upon landing, the hood covering her face was slid down, revealing a raven haired young girl.

It was Fang.

"Brat!" Shan Yu snarled.

"Hi Dad," she greeted her father with a very thrilled smile which was responded by a feral glare by Shan Yu.

"Oh my, who do we have here?" Doctor Facilier remarked with a grin as he also became aware of the identity of their formerly unseen assailant. "If it isn't my former school nurse. Say, what brought you here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you, Boss," she said. "Did you stop by to deliver my last paycheck? I haven't claimed it yet."

 **END OF CHAPTER 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Mal breathed deeply in relief when in the midst of impeding peril, Fang added herself in the current equation of chaos that they are dealing with. Furthermore, she was extremely impressed when she showcased her strength by taking down two legendary villains from the Isle and some of their cronies by only a matter of seconds. She'd always known that Fang is good but not this level good. Now she realized that not even once in the ten years that they'd known each other had Fang had actually bared her claws.

"Did you stop by to deliver my last paycheck? I haven't claimed it yet." Fang taunted to Doctor Facilier.

"Get out of the way, Fang!" Shan Yu demanded to her daughter, pointing his sword to her. "My business is not with you but I swear I'll destroy you if you insist in getting into my way."

"I would love to see you try Dad," was her mocking reply.

Shan Yu growled and the two of them had almost resumed going for each other's throat if Doctor Facilier didn't just get in between.

"Easy, easy now, my friend" Facilier intercepted them, calming Shan Yu before facing Fang. "Oh Fang, dear. Please, we don't have to do this. We and our army had already seized this place and the King has nowhere to go." He gestured towards her and Ben. "Your father and I are literally leading the winning side of this battle. If you join us, you can rule this land along with your father and your people. No need for unnecessary bloodsheds and futile resistance. I believe that you don't want to be destroyed alongside with them."

If the situation wasn't just extreme and life threatening, Mal would have laughed uncontrollably on her former Headmaster and to his offer to Fang. Yeah, she knows that he's completely oblivious of Fang's newly gained status and the power accompanied with it. But she can't still help but to find it laughable that Facilier is offering Fang a share of his chocolate box not knowing that she had an entire candy factory for herself.

"You have a point," said Fang. Facilier smiled. "But you've completely mistaken in two important things. First, I don't like winning by default. The victory I seek is the one that I gain by proving my superiority. And second," she smirked mischievously. "You and what army?"

That last statement of her baffled not just Shan Yu, Gaston, and Doctor Facilier but even her and Ben. They looked around, surveying the number of soldiers on the side of the villains. Surely, their side is quite outnumbered. They only have a couple of dozen men left while Shan Yu has at least 40-50 men at his disposal. However, aside from them and the three remaining villains that are leading them, that's all. They only have 50 people and nothing more. So what does Doctor Facilier boast about having an army?

"What in god's green earth is going on!?" Facilier exclaimed as he realize the situation.

"It's either you're too ignorant or you're really just bad in math that you failed to notice that your depleting in numbers."

"What have you done to them?" Shan Yu growled in pure rage.

"Sliced their throats and dug a huge hole for them," Fang heartlessly described how she ended the lives of her father's men. "Hey King," she called to Ben. "You wouldn't mind if I bury some bodies inside the school grounds, right?"

Mal and Ben shuddered. Both of them, despite knowing everything about her, are just realizing how scary and coldhearted Fang can be. "That's a little creepy," Ben said. "But yeah, I don't mind. Just don't tell us where it is."

Mal is with Ben on that. It's disturbing enough that they've come aware that somewhere inside the school's premise is a mass grave for dozens or even hundreds of corpses, how much more if they know where exactly.

"No problem," she said, as if treating the situation as nothing but a trivial child's game. "And by the way King," she called for Ben again. "For the record, I am not fighting for you out of the goodness of my heart. I'm simply repaying my debts. It's thanks to you and your ridiculous decree that I'd made it in Auradon and met Zar. And for that, I'm forever grateful of your generosity."

Even though she had her back on them, Ben nodded, pleased and appreciating Fang's words of gratitude.

"So please, give me the honor of taking down these clowns as part of my initial payment." Fang said before erasing her presence once again.

"Everyone, assist Ms. Fang!" Their soldiers cried and charges to the villains for counterattack.

"Mal!" "Ben!"

They then heard the voices of their friends calling them as they emerge from the door behind them. Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Doug, all four of them had come to join, each one showing their own state of readiness and eagerness to fight back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mal asked.

"Come on, Mal," Jay said. "You think we'll let Fang takes all the spotlights."

"We're fighting too," Carlos announced, pointing his customized bazooka towards their enemies, a weapon that he carries and operates along with Doug.

Ben was overjoyed, impressed perhaps. Seeing them all, showing courage and working together, Ben finally snapped and retrieved his composure as the King of Auradon. "You guys sure about this?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Jay and Carlos exclaimed almost simultaneously. Doug nodded. And Lonnie smiled and gave him a double thumbs-up.

"Alright," Ben said, taking the lead. "Lonnie and Jay. You two will come with me, we'll ward off anyone that gets near the entrance."

The two nodded.

"Doug and Carlos. Disrupt the backside of the enemies' line. Just be attentive, if you noticed that they're being attack by something invisible, shoot somewhere further from there. You might hit Fang."

"Affirmative," Carlos said for both of them.

"Where are Evie, Jane, and Audrey?" He asked.

"We're here," the girls said, showing only their heads as they hide behind the door. They are there as per the guys' order, only taking Lonnie with them since she's the only one among the girls who knows how to fight.

"Girls, please take care of Mal," he instructed them and they all nodded in reply. Ben then finally faced her, taking both of her hands. "I'll be okay, we're just gonna help Fang."

She didn't hold him back this time. Thanks to Fang and the arrival of their friends, she's confident that this night will conclude to their favor. "Be safe."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "You," he called the attention of his bodyguard. "Guard them with your life."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I love you." "I love you too." Were their last words to each other before Ben, Lonnie, and Jay jumped forward and entered the battlefield, just in time as three men led by Gaston had managed to push themselves out of the mayhem and charges towards them.

"Come over here, M." Evie and Audrey pull her to safety.

"Payback, son of the Beast!" Gaston snarled, swinging down his sword to Ben.

Ben caught his arm with both hands and kicked him immediately in the groin, hitting his private and vulnerable spot. He squatted, writhing in pain. Ben roared, using that opportunity to blast his unguarded chin with a full power right uppercut that almost shatters his skull.

Gaston was knocked down unconscious to the ground. Breathing heavily, Ben shouted to him, "My mom rejected you 20 years ago! Get over it!"

* * *

Shan Yu maxed out his speed, unleashed his full power, and maneuvers every battle technique that he knows, all in order to eradicate Fang from the battlefield and ensure their victory. However, as expected from the child that he reared, none of those are enough neither to take her down nor to even dent her. She can hide behind the shadows, and the slightest chance that he lowers his guard, he's done for good.

He sensed her again. It's faint and can easily be dismissed as a figment. But for him, it's a between life and death hint that once he missed will lead to his demise.

Her daggers aimed for his throat from the right side and she's too close already. He doesn't have enough time to raise his sword to defend. So Shan Yu is left with no other choice but to raise his shoulder and use it as a shield.

Shan Yu growled when her blades cut his flesh. But that gave him an opening to counter. He unleashed full power straight punch with his left fist. Fang managed to defend but she was blown away a couple of meters away from.

They recovered and ploys immediately to attack again, squaring each other with their guards raised to the maximum. "It's a pity that you're against me, child. We could have ruled this kingdom together."

"You really have a bad taste for liking this godforsaken place," she mocked as the sclera of her eyes darkened before disappearing from thin air again.

He screamed in pain when his left shoulder was slashed. In which also shocked him since he didn't sense that tiny presence of her that always emerged whenever she's only a split seconds away from connecting her attack. This time, nothing. The attack was already executed without him realizing it.

Next were his back, then his legs and his chest. And she could have cut off his head if he didn't just got lucky that he coincidentally stepped back, making her miss his neck by quarter of an inch. The assault then continued and Shan Yu could do nothing but endure, thanking the fact that she's moving too fast so the power of her attacks is somehow weakened. But they're fast alright and relentless. If he let this continue, he'll be down in no time.

When he went down to his knees, the attacks stopped and Fang revealed herself in front of him. "Give it up, Dad. You're the one who has nowhere to go this time."

Shan Yu had a chance to take a quick glance around him. And his heart screamed in denial. Unlike their massive advantage earlier, his men and allies are beginning to fall down. His men are being overpowered and Facilier is the only one left standing among his villain allies.

Is he going to lose? Again?

"No, not this time," he snarled before pulling out and swallowing one of his green spheres.

 **END OF CHAPTER 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

"Whoa!" Fang exclaimed as she witnessed that from the verge of defeat, the life force of her father had suddenly started going into a crazy frenzy followed by an abrupt change in his mass and state of his appearance.

His muscles hulked, his wounds healed as his skin turned from pale to ashen gray. And reading his qi, there's an outside energy that's causing his qi to multiply and go into a rampage.

Shan Yu roared and charged, hammering down his sword to her. Fang leaped backward, dodging his assault. But she was shaken upon seeing the crater that the impact of his attack had created in ground. His power had increased tenfold, maybe even more. If she gets hit by any of those attacks, she'll be torn to pieces for sure.

 _What power._ Fang trembled. This is probably caused by that green ball that he swallowed earlier. It's magnifying the strength of his body like a dose of steroids.

"You will not take my victory," he growled, charging to her again.

Not just his power but his speed had increased as well. He moved too fast that he's already in front of her in a blink of an eye. He swung his sword to her, giving her no opening to dodge this time. And knowing that she'll suffer a graver damage if she just defends, she countered by clashing her blade against his.

The impact of their jarring weapons created a deafening sound that almost broke her eardrum. She was then blown away by the attack, losing against him in this showdown. She curled, protecting her head. Fang would have ended up crashing directly towards the concrete walls of the main building if King, Jay, and Mulan's daughter didn't just join their strength to catch her.

They all knocked down to the ground with Fang being the first to recover back to her feet. Her hand that's holding the dagger that she clashed with Shan Yu's sword is shaking, attesting to the intensity of its menacing power. Luckily, the dagger she used was Oblivion. So it was not just still intact but it's without a dent as well.

 _Damn! That almost killed me!_ Fang exclaimed. Her father is literally giving his all in this battle of theirs. It looks like it's time for her to top the notch from here forward.

Fang sheathed her daggers back inside her cloak and imbued her entire body with qi as her father charged, intending to finally finish her off. "Shuāng," she declared, which means 'Double' as she unleashed a double powered sphere of qi. "Bīngqiú!"

Her Shuāng Bīngqiú directly blast Shan Yu's face, sending him flying and then crashing to the ground. As he attempt to return to his feet, Fang charges in full speed, shooting him with another blast at point blank.

Shan Yu collapsed back to the ground and for a second, Fang thought that he's done. But then his eyes shot open, grabbing his sword and aimed to stab her. She leaped away, escaping his blade as she watch him struggle to return to his feet.

He growled in frustration, pulling out two more green spheres similar to the one that he swallowed earlier that triggered this frenzied state of his.

"Oh no, not these stuffs again," she moaned.

"I believe we should call it quits now, partner." Facilier said, appearing behind Shan Yu as he morphed.

"What are you?" He tried to say but was replaced by bellow when Facilier stabbed his back with his staff.

"Dad!" Fang cried.

"Facilier!" Shan Yu growled.

"I'm sorry, partner. I lied about everything," he said with an evil grin. "I do have a plan."

Shan Yu screamed as Facilier's staff began absorbing the life force out of hm. And due to those green balls that he consumed earlier, its amount is 3,000 times richer than normal. His body then started shrinking, returning back to normal as he loses strength.

Fang stared in horror as her father collapsed to the ground, stripped of all of his powers. Facilier smiled, staring at the purple sphere in his staff that is now glowing brightly. "Yes!" He rejoiced, laughing as raised his staff to the sky.

"What are you doing?" Fang demanded from him as they witnessed the sky begun to be covered by thick and dark clouds, enveloping the kingdom of Auradon into darkness.

"This," he started, caressing the sphere of his staff, "my dear, is the true power that will take Auradon down."

Fang's eyes widened, both baffled and enlightened on that declaration. She could not still comprehend what he's up to but she has the feeling that she's about to find out. She always had the feeling that it was kind of odd that everything about this invasion attempt is somehow too straightforward despite the fact that the founder of Dragon Hall is riding along with it. Now she knows that that intuition of hers is right. Her dad was never the one in control. He was merely a puppet being manipulated by the true enemy in the shadows.

"Your father, his friends, and his puny army are nothing but mere pawns to send the true invasion army that will take the land of this kingdom." The darkness intensified and the ground begun to tremble, creating fissures everywhere.

"Whoa!" Fang exclaimed when she saw a hand emerged from one of the fissures, followed by another and another, until their owners begun rise from the holes as well.

"Zombies!" She heard the people around her scream in terror.

And it weren't just the zombies. Ghost, phantoms, and other fiends had also started materializing from the darkness. The ghosts had even taken over the bodies of the downed soldiers, allies and foes alike including her father, all joining Facilier's growing army.

"Behold!" Facilier declared, blasting the energy encased in his staff towards the dark clouds. A portal in a form of vortex was then formed in the middle of that darkened sky, descending down more minions of darkness to the land of Auradon. "My friends from the Other Side."

Facilier laughed maniacally as the entities of the underworld charged towards them. The remaining soldiers from both sides fought valiantly to fend them off, only to later scream in horror as they fall victims to them.

Fang unleashed a burst of her qi, blasting away the monsters that are nearing to the school building and to the people behind her. "Take everyone to safety," she instructed Lonnie, Ben, and Jay that are standing behind her. "I'll hold them off!"

"How about you?" Lonnie asked.

"I'll be fine," she said as she readied to fend off the new batch of incoming fiends.

The three were unconvinced and refused to leave without her. "We're not leaving you!" Jay exclaimed.

But opposite to what they're assuming, she really means it when she said that she'll be fine. For some unknown reason, despite the obvious and existing facts that everything is kind of hopeless, Fang is not worried. She will stay in the battlefield and save everyone, not because she's feeling heroic. That's just not so her. But due to a voice within her, with a root she could not pinpoint telling her that even though all the odds are against them now, they can win. The only question is how?

Her eyes then widened when a whisper suddenly blows against her ears, making her lips crack into a huge grin. _So that's how it is._

"Facilier!" She called to the rejoicing madman. "I'm gonna give it to you. You really did pull off a nice scheme."

"I'm flattered," he grinned. "Consider those as your last words."

"However, you picked the wrong day to party," she said at the exact same time that the temperature around them abruptly dropped to a freezing level.

* * *

Jookiba panicked as he ordered his entire team to find an alternative means to send assistance to Auradon. Initially, being aware of Princess Fang's actions, he sees it unnecessary to send back up knowing that she had everything under control. However, when this Facilier bastard pulled out that nasty trick that didn't just swarmed Auradon with fiends but also covered the kingdom in darkness making it invisible from the God's Eye. He and his team had fallen into mayhem trying to find a means to aid the heirs of their kingdom.

"We can blast that portal with the particle cannon from the God's Eye," suggest one of his subordinate. "We know its exact location."

"That's too risky," the Marshal remarked. "The portal is above Auradon, we might destroy the entire kingdom along with it."

"And even if we don't, the portal is also directly above Auradon Prep," Jookiba added. "Prince Eleazar and Princess Fang will be caught in the blast."

"If we will use weapons from the God's Eye to back them up, we need to use less destructive but more precise weapons," the Marshal said.

"But we don't have visibility from above, such method will be impossible."

The Marshal mused. "How about the bugs? Do the bugs have weapons?"

Jookiba shook his head. "The bugs had self-destruct mechanisms but even the combined explosion of all of them won't be enough to eradicate those fiends."

"Wait the minute. Fiends! That's it!" His assistant, who had been quiet and thinking the entire time suddenly exclaimed. "Dr. Jookiba, the God's Eye has teleportation mechanism, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but that's only used to transport bombs and other explosives towards a targeted country."

"Or we can use it to transport the Experiments."

Jookiba smiled and lightened up when he grasped his idea. Of course, with the use of the teleportation mechanism of the God's Eye, they can send his Experiments to Auradon and the lack of aerial visibility won't become an issue as well. For as long as the transport is aimed directly to Auradon, they will still arrive inside the kingdom.

"555, 610, 614, 606, 568, and 626," Jookiba called and the Experiment came out running from their respective rooms.

"Aye, aye," they simultaneously said, lining up in front of him.

"Get ready boys," he announced. "You're flying to Auradon and you're all gonna rampage."

All of them especially 626 smiled broadly. "Aye, aye," they said again, saluting before running towards the teleportation pods.

Jookiba went to his computer and prepared to transport the boys to Auradon. But when he was about to launch the teleport pods, someone grabs his hand when he was about to press the launch button. When he looked up, it was Queen Elsa. "Your Majesty, what are you doing?"

"You need not to bother for that anymore," she said, looking at the screen showing Princess Fang and the royalties of Auradon being swarmed by fiends.

"What do you mean?"

"He had awakened," she said with a pleased smile. "The most powerful descendant is about to bare his fangs."

 **END OF CHAPTER 28**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Mal and Jane combined their magic, assisting Carlos and Doug as they continue to blast the fiends that are swarming towards them. However, regardless of the number of times that they repel them, more just take their place. Their numbers seems endless while they are running out of resources and options.

Mal hated to admit it but Facilier and his friends are winning and they needed to retreat if they want to have a chance to turn things around. Surely, Fairy Godmother and other Auradonian magic users can do something about this situation. They just needed to buy time and most of all survive until they arrive in Auradon Prep.

"Guys, we have to go!" Mal shouted towards Ben's group that are being protected by Fang from the increasing number of zombies lunging to them.

"Grrrrr," Evie's teeth suddenly clattered. "Hey Mal," she said in a trembling voice, hugging herself as she shivers. "Don't you think it's getting a little bit cold around here?"

"What?" Mal frowned and exclaimed to Evie but then trailed off when she noticed the fogging of her breath, making her fully aware of the declining temperature as she too starts to shiver.

"Mal, what's going on?" Jane and Audrey asked as they too shivered.

Mal was initially oblivious as they are but when she heard the footsteps originating from the men's dorm's direction, she caught a gist of what's going on especially when the cold intensified as the footsteps draw closer.

She stared up at the school's wall clock where it just ticked passed midnight. She then counted backwards and gasped when she realized that it all fits perfectly.

But deductions and perceptions were nothing compared to when she finally caught sight of him as he descends from the stairs. Initially clad with his pajama pants and an old oversized red T-shirt which obviously belongs to Fang. His apparel transformed as he strides, grooming him with a perfectly fit white T-shirt underneath a blue jacket and his pants changing into a pair of dark blue jeans. His bare feet had been covered with a pair of sneakers as well.

A strong and bone chilling gust burst from him as his cyan eyes glows. "Eleazar," Mal shivered, panting.

"Snow Prince?" Jane and Audrey whom both just saw him for the first time exclaimed, staring at him in admiration.

"Time Freeze," Eleazar murmured when he was only a step away from the door. He then disappeared and everything around them was covered in a blinding white light that stole their sights for a couple of seconds.

When everything subsided, Mal blinked and scrubbed her eyes, clearing her hazy vision. And gazing once again outside, back to the havoc that Doctor Facilier is orchestrating, she gasped and gaped when a new scenario, a complete opposite of what was transpiring only two seconds ago, unveiled to them.

Far from his earlier superior advantage, the Dragon Hall headmaster is now alone, gone are his minions and friends. His body, covered in ice from shoulder down with Fang and Eleazar both pressing their blades against his throat. And like her and everybody else, maybe with an exception of Fang and Eleazar who knew what going on, his expression is of utter shock and disbelief, trying to make sense of what had just transpired.

"I told you, you picked the wrong day." Mal heard Fang said to Facilier.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Fang murmured an exclamation when all of the sudden, everything around her ceased. The portal, the monsters, Facilier, King and his friends, even the wind stopped moving.

"Hey Fang," she heard his voice again, calling her. But unlike earlier, it's no longer a whisper in the wind. It sounded now as a voice coming straight from him. And turning around, surely, there he is. In the middle of the now frozen mayhem he advanced to her with a smile and arms wide open.

Her mind seemed to go blank and she could almost not breathe. The longing that she'd endured for long when she could not be with him, the longing that had almost driven her to insanity, she could not believe that at this very moment, it had finally ended.

"Zar!" With an undisguised feeling of excitement and urgency, she ran to him, leaping and caging herself into his arms. "You're back," she said, clutching him tighter, assuring herself repeatedly that he's no longer an apparition. "You're really back."

"I'm here," he whispered against her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tears poured out of her eyes. "You better," she sniffled. "Or else I'm gonna kill you!"

He chuckled.

It took her a long time but Fang finally managed to compose herself and gained the courage to pull away. Wiping her tears and subduing her whimpers, she glances around. "Anyway Zar, what's going on?" She asked, returning her attention to the ongoing phenomenon that's surrounding them. "Why's everyone still?"

"It's the Time Freeze," he said.

"Time Freeze?" Fang frowned.

He nodded. "As the name implies, time at the moment is completely frozen."

"You can do that?"

"Except for you, my Mom and I can freeze everything?"

"But why am I still moving? I know that I have an antimagic but I don't think that cessation in the flow of time covers that."

"Because you have the Royal Insignia of Arendelle," he explained, touching the emblem on her chest. "All of those that bear this mark are the only ones that can move inside the frozen time."

Now that answers it. However, looking around she said, "So, what now then?"

Zar looked up, staring directly to the portal that Facilier had opened. "We have to get rid of that," he said. "And I know something that will surely do the job. But I will need your help for it to work."

"Just tell me what to do." Fang is so anxious of ending this madness of Facilier especially now that Zar is back. She had a lot of things at store to spend her time with but that won't be possible as long as this problem is not yet exterminated.

He told her about his plan. And though finding it dangerous and reckless, she agreed with it, knowing that it's the best available action to finally resolve this conflict.

Zar gazed up, raising his hands towards the portal. Fang stood behind him and rested her palms against his back. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

He then entered his archives, harnessing his black qi and directing them to his palms. Fang on the other hand, reads the flow and then intervenes whenever the black qi attempts to corrupt him by conveying it back to their desired path and destination.

The black qi then formed a sphere against Zar's palms with an initial size ten times larger than normal. And assembling more of his life force, its mass continues to expand and grow in power. And unlike their therapies in the past, they are not holding it back this time. They are going to unleash the full extent of the destructive power of Zar's inner rage.

"Just a little bit more," Zar informed as he neared into liberating all of his rages and pouring them into his giant sphere which now had the size similar to a small house.

Fang could see it too, the black qi from his body are almost drained and she was so astonished to discover that it can reach this magnitude. The sphere is so pitch black, brimming with power and with a size that can actually destroy a planet.

"Fang, I'm focusing all of my concentration in keeping this Xuěqiú stable. I'm all tied up and can't fire it," he said. "You have to do that for me."

She nodded and conveyed her qi through his body, directing them to his palms, waiting for his order to fire them.

Zar moved his aim on the portal, ensuring that they will hit the center to guarantee its destruction. And after several adjustments, Zar straightened his aim one final time and gave that long awaited command.

Fang raised her palms and thumped Zar's back, blasting her qi that she condensed at the top of his hands, sending his Dark Xuěqiú flying. The giant sphere blasted to the sky in high speed, colliding directly to the center of the portal. The portal exploded, freeing the sky of the kingdom of Auradon from darkness.

At the destruction of the portal, the possessed, including her father were freed and fiends that were bowelled by it to bring chaos and destruction to Auradon had disintegrated, shattering and fading in the air.

Fang smiled before they both collapsed to the cemented ground, panting and exhausted. "Wow, looks like that ends my therapy now," Zar said.

She laughed. "Yeah, I think so too."

For several 'unmoved' minutes, they'd just stayed lied down, waiting for their strengths to replenish. With the time being frozen, they literally have all the times in the world and neither of them had any plans to move anytime soon.

"Let's end this," Fang finally said. As much as she enjoyed this unlimited and unmoving time that she's having with Zar, she preferred having the time that moved and breathed.

Zar stretched before rising to his feet, offering his hand to assist her in getting up. They immediately went to Facilier where Zar restrained him by freezing his body from shoulder down. Fang then grabbed the sphere in his staff and smashes it into the ground. The life force sealed in it was then released, returning to its rightful owner.

When Zar saw it, he asked, "I thought you hated your father's guts?" Knowing her desire to terminate him, he's baffled that she'd chosen to save his life.

"Yup," she said. "That's why no one has the right to kill him except me. If it's not me taking his life, he can't die."

Zar chuckled. "Wow, I definitely can't argue with that."

Fang grinned and pulled out her daggers. She handed Oblivion to Zar as she pressed Extinct's blade on Facilier's throat. Zar did the same before snapping his fingers, finally cancelling the Time Freeze.

When time moved again, their surroundings turned all white for a couple of seconds. And when everything finally clears out, the people that were freed from possession are already collapsed to the ground while those that were conscious were instantly crammed with confusion as expected.

On their point of views, what she and Zar had done and the time and effort they'd spend to make it happen never existed. For them, the portal, the ghosts, and the monsters just magically disappear.

And of course, Facilier was the one carrying the most priceless expression. Gazing at them with his body covered in ice and their daggers pressed against his throat, he in utter shock and disbelief as he could not make sense on how a second ago he had an unstoppable army at his disposal and yet now, he's alone, powerless, and apprehended.

Fang grinned, mocking him. "I told you, you picked the wrong day."

 **END OF CHAPTER 29**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Zar, Fang, along with the other Descendants watched as the escaped villains along with their minions gets escorted towards a vehicle that will transport them back to the Isle. Shan Yu caught sight of Fang and when their gazes met, he stopped moving. The two guards escorting him tried to push him to resume walking but he didn't budge. "Hey," he said to them. "Can I talk to my kid?"

The guards looked towards them, waiting if Fang will permit his request. Fang turned to him. Zar just shrugged and said, "Go ahead." She nodded to the guards and they escorted her father to them.

"Who is this punk?" He asked, referring to him.

Fang crooked her arms to his, pulling him to her. "The only guy I allowed to grab my ass," she announced proudly.

Zar smiled, his cheeks heating a bit.

Shan Yu raised an eyebrow, taking a closer look at him, examining him. Zar tensed, swallowing hard. Despite being an enemy, he is still his future father-in-law and he wants to give him a good impression of his self. "He's brimming with power," he said. "Good choice."

"Thanks," Fang said.

"You know that this is far from over," he told her.

Fang nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"We'll resume our duel for later."

"I'll be waiting, Dad," were her last words to her father before he finally tells the guards to take him away.

Zar watched as the father and child parted. And he was amused to discover that the two were not as distant as he assumed they'll be. It appears that every parent just had a unique way of showing their affection to their children. It just so happen that this how the Shan Clan does it.

* * *

The scar left by the catastrophe brought by the night of the villains' attack was far graver than Ben expected. After clearing things up in Auradon Prep on that same night, they soon discovered that there were more damages done at different parts of their kingdom especially from the capital where many residential and business establishments were brought to ashes due to the fire that villains too had started. Luckily, aside from the soldiers that protected him and Auradon Prep, no other Auradonian was injured during the attack. And it's all thanks to Prince Eleazar and Fang that immediately took action in stopping Shan Yu and Facilier's plot before it manage to cause any major damage and worst of all, fatalities to his people. Ben could not thank those two enough for all of their efforts despite the troubles that Auradon had brought to them.

The restoration process then started. In a span of a week he supervised the reconstructions of destroyed establishments and the transfer of people that lost their homes to temporary shelters. It was a lot of work and consumed all of Ben's time. He can barely rest and had shorter sleeping time at night. But worst of all, the entire week was spent without seeing Mal even once.

He just proposed and yet he can't even spare a time with his fiancé.

Thankfully, yesterday morning, Queen Elsa sent aides from Arendelle in order to assist them for the restoration, giving Ben a breather after an entire week of loaded work and tight schedules.

So now, he's in front of Mal and Evie's room, in the verge of knocking and surprising her with his visit. However, it seems that there's a commotion going on inside their room.

"Is this still normal?" He heard Mal complained.

"Despite how bad it feels," Evie said. "Yeah, it's still normal."

"Damn it," Mal groaned. "This sucks."

"Just endure it a little more. Fang said that it'll be over in a week."

"A week!?" Mal exclaimed. "Another week of…" she trailed off. "Bweh!"

He then heard them running towards their bathroom's direction. And on how things sounded during their recent conversation, it appears that Mal is suffering from something.

When that registered to him, Ben panicked and entered the girls' room. "Mal," he called as he rushed to where they are.

"Ben!?" Evie exclaimed when she saw him. She's sitting beside Mal, rubbing her back as she had her face almost glued in the toilet attempting to throw up something but to no avail. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What's happening to her?" Ben worriedly asked, pushing Evie aside and taking her spot beside Mal.

"Ah-eh, uhhhhmmmm," Evie stuttered as she stood up and Ben could sense that she's itching to tell him something. "She's…" she bit her lower lip, Ben anticipated. "I think I should leave you two here to talk." Instead she said that, handling him the towel she was holding, "Here, take this."

"Evie, wait!" He tried to stop her as she literally run out of the bathroom and out of their room.

"Bweh!" However, he could not leave Mal in this condition.

"Hey Mal, are you okay?" He asked in panic.

"Does this look like I'm okay? Go away! I don't want you to see this."

"But..."

"Just go away...oh God." It was followed by something very unpleasant looking finally spurting out of her mouth. "GO!"

Ben exited the bathroom, his brows beading cold sweats and hysteria consuming him as he tried to figure out what's going on with Mal. He sat on the edge of the bed listening to some violent retching noises for the next five minutes. Finally he heard the toilet flush and the sound of Mal gargling with mouthwash. She came in, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Ben handed her the towel that Evie left to him.

"Thanks," she sighed, taking the towel and wiping her mouth and face. She sat on the bed next to him, her face pasty white and her eyes reddish.

"Mal, what happened? What's going on?" Ben asked once again. "Are you ill or something?"

"I'm feeling sick but I'm not ill," she grunted, shaking off the aftermath of the earlier sickness.

"Then please, please tell me what's going on," he begged.

Mal took a long breath, "Remember during the night when you proposed to me, where I said that I have some to say to you."

Of course, he remembers that part clearly and he'd been thinking about it the entire time since that night. She was about to say it to him but they were interrupted by the attacks of the Isle escapees. Ben can't understand it but that had been bothering him afterwards. He was anxious to ask Mal what was that about but as how things progresses, he'd been caught on his job that he'd never had the chance to ask her about it, damn, they weren't even able to meet on that entire week. "Yeah. And honestly, I've been dying to ask you about it again. I don't know, I just can't seem to shake it off my head."

"Wow. For a guy, you're very intuitive."

Ben's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." She took a long deep breath again. "I'm knocked up."

He frowned. "What?" Ben knew what that slang means. However, he's overwhelmed by that thought that it prevents him from registering it in his head. "I don't understand."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Geez man! Do I always have to tell you things in straight English? I'm pregnant, Ben! You're going to be Dad."

* * *

They'd started at sunrise and now the sun is nearly setting and yet, the grunts and moans that they filled inside their workshop sanctuary had just barely ceased.

Zar sighed as he collapsed against Fang who was still purring in satisfaction.

"Those were your fantasies?" Fang said, rolling over to pin him to the bed.

"Half of it."

"There's more?"

He rolled them, bringing himself back on top. "Yup, and much much more."

"Wow!"

"I told you, you would like it."

She laughed, then kissed him senseless. "Thank you, Zar."

"For the booty call?"

"For everything."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Fang. And I swear with every part of me that you'll never doubt that."

She rolled them, her on top once again. "Don't worry, I won't."

Fang smiled before she lay down over him and held him close. Closing her eyes, she realized that Zar had given her much more than just his love. He'd given her a family and taught her things about herself she'd never known.

For the first time in her life, she's looking forward on something in her future aside from bloodshed.

"Come over here," Zar said, rolling and cocooning them both underneath the blanket.

Fang laughed and then moaned as Zar tickled and stimulate every nerve ending in her body. They were progressing but were forced to stop when they heard a feminine voice clearing her throat.

"Excuse me," the voice said.

The two immediately recognized to whom it belonged. "Mom?" "Mǔqīn?" They both murmured, pulling the blanket from their heads.

Once freed from the confines of the sheet, they saw a blue butterfly flying above them. And judging from its shiny structure, it's without a doubt one of Jookiba's surveillance bug and this one is representing Queen Elsa.

"Mom, is that you?" Zar asked.

"Yes, child," the butterfly said. "Sorry for my rudeness. It seems that I had interrupted something."

"No, no," he said. "Actually, your timing is perfect. We were having a break."

Fang giggled, hiding the lower part of her face back under the blanket.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to inform you both that I'm taking you two to Arendelle for the weekend."

Fang's eyes widened. Zar frowned. "What for?"

"We're going to prepare for an important ceremony for the two of you."

Fang noticed Zar stiffening on the mention of the word _Ceremony_. "And that is?"

"Your Wedding."

 **END OF CHAPTER 30**


	31. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Two years later.

 _You've got to be kidding me?!_

Mal bit her lower lip as she stood in the middle of the Beast Castle's backyard with her hands on her hips while Ben, Adam, and Belle argued over the playground set she was trying to have installed for Albert.

The workers had withdrawn to the front while these three argued it out.

"No, see the slide's too high," Ben said. "He could fall and get a concussion."

"Oh come on Ben," Adam snapped. "He's your kid, he can handle it."

"My God!" Belle exclaimed. "These swings are a choking hazard. Whose idea was it for him to have this?"

Mal rolled her eyes while Albert held on to her hand and wailed because they were taking away his playground set.

Looking at her distended belly, she sighed. "Take my advice, brat. Stay in there as long as you can. These guys are going to make you crazy."

Mal laughed as they continue to argue. Poor Albert, but at least he knew he was loved.

"Hey Mal," a pair of voices called from behind her.

Turning around she saw Eleazar approaching them, along with his wife Fang who's carrying their daughter Ellaine whom she think will turn two next month. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm supposed to have a meeting with Ben," Eleazar said. "His secretary says that he's back here. What's going on?"

"Hi Albert," Ellaine greeted to her son. When she noticed that Albert is sniffling and his cheeks are damp from tears, she jumped from Fang's arms, showing off her athleticism that she got from her mother and rushed to Albert's side. "Why you crying?"

"Dada, Papo, Mamo," he whimpered. "Taking me swing, taking me slide."

Ellaine pouted.

Eleazar and Fang looked over to where those three are, still in the middle of a heated argument. They simultaneously shook their heads.

"My thought exactly," she said to them.

"Hey Ellaine, baby," Fang said to her daughter. "Why don't you go inside and play with Albert."

Ellaine nodded happily and then asked, "Canna show him the magic?"

Fang turned to her husband. "Why not," Eleazar shrugged. "Build him a nice sleigh and a snowman," he said to their daughter.

Ellaine shrieked in excitement and took Albert's hand, almost dragging him as she led him towards the castle.

"Be careful," Mal and Fang both said to their children.

When the three of them were the only ones left, they waited for the Ben, Adam, and Belle to finally conclude their arguments.

They waited.

And waited.

And…waited.

"I don't think they're stopping anytime soon," Eleazar observed, glancing on his wristwatch.

Fang nodded, agreeing with her husband.

Mal sighed in defeat. These three are hopeless.

"You guys want some cheesecakes?" Mal offered to the couple.

Their frowning faces lightened up.

"We would love to," Fang said.

Mal escorted them inside the castle, leaving her overprotective husband along with his equally overprotective parents to continue with their dispute. It might take them a while but they'll get over it.

Eventually.

 **THE END**


End file.
